


To Drown in Sand

by Dez101, Eyelesskeleton



Series: Falling From Earth [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Consent is Sexy, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Made up courtship rules, Multi, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So much shenanigans are gonna happen, Song Lyrics as Chapter Titles, There are not enough Sebas fics!, Things are now SPICY, Things getting saucy, Toxic friendship, evil author, just saying, mentions of trauma, slowburn, this is to quench my thirst, this is totally consensual, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez101/pseuds/Dez101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyelesskeleton/pseuds/Eyelesskeleton
Summary: But to wrap one's mind around the significance of this insignificant moment…One must view the moment.__________________________Touch Me has a younger sister. Her avatar a rarity in Yggdrasil and priceless gem within the Tomb. But don't think she's anything like her brother. She would just as quickly drown you in sand as she'd stitch you with hope.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Sebas Tian/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Falling From Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017277
Comments: 146
Kudos: 287
Collections: Dark corner of my heart





	1. Significant is Insignificance

**Author's Note:**

> THere are not enough Sebas fics out there so I'm going to fix that grevious sin!!!!

She could remember the day it started with crystal clarity. It was a rather insignificant moment at the time but insignificant still has the word significant in it. So in the end, it kind of became significant.

Mind boggling, isn't it.

But she was mind boggling herself. How confusing…

But to wrap one's mind around the significance of this insignificant moment…

One must view the moment.

* * *

_This was it._

_This was to be his last moment as he was yet again hunted down for being inhuman. He had gotten Yggdrasil to escape the cruelty of IRL but alas. Human nature always beats out common courtesy. Maybe he should just stop playing._

_Just as he was to be struck down, a shining golden shield surrounded him and replenished his HP. His would-be attackers were struck down in a flash of silver, their loot dropping from their pixelated bodies. His avatar was frozen as his knight in shining armor turned to him and offered him a hand._

_“Why did you save me?” He asked as he took that hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, the shield fading away._

_"Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!” His hero said with a laugh. “It would be unkind of us to leave someone in need without aid!”_

_His savior looked around quickly at the us, the helm reflecting the skeletal visage back at the user._

_“Us? The shield wasn't you?” He asked. The knight shook his head negative before pointing up._

_Descending from above was an angel. An actual player as an angel, one of the most difficult avatars to use due to their limitations when selecting classes. She descended from the sky like a feather, her movements effortless and graceful, a vision in white. The knight clapped her on her shoulder as she landed, a smile emoticon appearing above his head._

_“I’m Touch Me and this is my sister, Carissimi Licentia.” The knight said with another smiley emoticon._

_“I’m Momonga. Nice to meet you.”_

* * *

The world was coming to an end.

After twelve years Yggdrasil’s servers were going to shut down. The once popular game had slowly lost players as the years went by, even with its regular updates and expansion. People simply outgrew it or became bored. Time was no longer available to them to play the immersive game. The Great Tomb of Nazarick became less of a home and more of the tomb it actually was.

Momonga sat silently at the head of the grand round table of the guilds meeting hall. HeroHero had just logged out, leaving just him, the Pleides and Sebas Tian. With one final huff, he rose from his seat and turned to leave when he was greeted swirling, fluorescent green orbs.

“It’s been a minute, hasn't it Momonga.”

There stood one of the original members of Nines Ooal Gown. Carissimi Licentia, the Great Niphilim herself. Her avatar was breathtakingly beautiful, dark skin a sharp contrast to her pure white hair and clothes. Her long hair was pulled back into a thick fishtail braid almost the width of her shoulders and stopped mid thigh.Thick strips of hair framed either side of her face, the left side longer than the right. The sweetheart neckline of her clung to her massive chest like a second skin. A golden necklace wrapped around her chest in the shape of an upside down star. The fabric clung to every dip and curve before flowing loosely at the hip where the shirt was slit from the top of hip to the bottom of the floor length garment. A second, shorter skirt was under it and covered her privates. Long sleeves covered her arms to just below the shoulder and connected to a large hood. Thigh high socks and white heels covered her legs with a silver halo floating around her right ankle. Above her head was another halo, this one pitch black. 

The whole look straddled the line of innocent and seductive in the most confusing way in Momonga’s opinion. Her angelic form seemed almost shy at times with how her hands were always clasped in front of her and her eyes seemed to be peeking from beneath her lashes. Pero had commented on how her avatar reminded him of the quiet girls in his hentai games. 

He’d been promptly beheaded for that comment. 

But her other form…

Momonga was cut off from his thoughts by Carrisimi’s avatar waving her hand in his face. Her gold and ivory wings emoted angry flaps at being ignored as a pouty face appeared above her. 

“Anyone home? Don’t tell me you fell asleep before the server shut down?” She asked as she peered at him shyly beneath those lashes. The unmoving faces of their avatars made it impossible to decipher true emotions. Up until the end, she would seem shy and reserved. 

Clearing his throat, Momonga spoke. “I’m still here. Was just lost in thought.” He walked around her tiny form and approached the guild weapon. “Do you mind if I …”

Carissim came up on his left side, her hands now clasped beneath her chin as though she were praying. “I don’t mind at all. Go ahead. No one here to stop you anyway.” She said as she glided over to the Pleiades and Sebas. Even with the heels, her avatar was still significantly shorter than the butler. With a quiet huff, a sad emoticon appeared above her. 

“Follow.” She said before gliding towards the doors. Momonga seemed to have the same idea as her as they both moved towards the throne room. The long path to the throne felt empowering…

But also like a death march. 

Yggdrasil would be no more after today. 

While Momonga approached Albedo and the throne, Carrisimi set the Pleiades and Sebas to kneel before their Overlord and Lady. Carrisimi smoothed her fingers through Sebas’s hair wistfully even though she couldn’t feel it before placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lip. 

Her screen lit up with warnings which were promptly swiped away. Server was shutting down in less than a minute. What could they do to her? Carrisim scurried to the throne and sat delicately on the arm closest to Albedo and posed. She was determined to get one last screenshot before it all ended. 

“Well Momonga, this is it.” She said as the countdown filled her screen.

11:59:00

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Momonga asked as he settled more comfortably into his rig and the numbers turned red. 

11:59:28

“I’m gonna miss this place…” Carissimi mumbled as her eyes began to water IRL. 

11:59:42

“We should meet up in the new version. Rebuild Aiz Ooal Gown again.” Momonga said as her tried to remain happy. 

11:59: 53

“We should…”

11:59:59

_“It was fun playing with you.”_

12:00:37

“Eh? I thought the server was supposed to shut down!”

12:01:00

“What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an image of Carisimi in her angelic form.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/deaths-darkmistress/art/Carrisimi-Flight-848524640?ga_submit_new=10%3A1594589412


	2. Scream for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find drawings of my ocs on my Twitter at Koneko Dez or on my deviantart! The Twitter is more up to date tho!
> 
> Dez belongs to Kawaii_Pigeon from her fic “Kind Hearted, Dark Souled”, make sure to check it out!!!!

_The ninth floor was her least favorite floor of the tomb, to the complete surprise of the other guild members. Despite this, Carissimi spent most of her time between there or the seventh floor. And only for one reason did she bother with wandering this floor when not in her room._

_“There you are Sebas!”_

_Carissimi strode gracefully towards the butler as he exited Tabula’s room. Sebas turned to face her and bowed as he always did when greeted by a guild member. Her hands were clasped delicately against her bosom as a smile emoji appeared above her. Resisting the urge to simply glomp Sebas was difficult but she had to remain in character. Touch Me might ban her again if she acted on her desires with his NPC a second time. She still didn’t hear the end of it from Dez._

_Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and return to her task at hand, Carissimi plucked one of her smallest feathers and watched excitedly as the feather turned to diamond. She spent the past month grinding specific dungeons to unlock this extremely rare racial skill, “Wings of Solomon”._

_This trait turned any detached feather into diamond. It was designed as an offensive move for angels that specialized in healing and sacrifice, giving them at least one powerful attack to defend themselves should the party fail at protecting them. The feathers were of no monetary value or that’d break the system but they could be used as decoration or gifts due to their immense beauty._

_The small feather sparkled brightly under the lights, catching every facet of light and reflecting it between them in a gentle wash of rainbow colors. Stepping closer to the butler, Carissimi ordered him to kneel._

_“Here you go Sebas!” She said as she attached the tiny feather to his lapel. “A gem for my favorite dragon’s hoard.”_

_Carissimi internally squealed as she took a screenshot of this moment. She looked like a lady bestowing a gift upon her chosen knight. Only in this story, the knight is the one who ordered the dragon to protect the princess._

_Stepping back to admire her work, Carissimi couldn’t help but feel that she was being watched. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered her stalker and quickly logged out to make sure her home was secured._

_Sebas was left kneeling until moments later when Lady Dez came to retrieve him for Lord Touch Me._

* * *

  
Carissimi was panicking. She tried to view her screenshot by opening her controls but the menu wouldn’t open. She further panicked when she noticed that she was still in the throne room. She twisted to face Momonga but forgot she was sitting on the arm of the throne. 

Her balance was thrown off and she fell into Momonga’s lap. Her mind froze as she processed the feeling of hard bones and sharp hips against the backs of her thighs. 

She could feel her legs…

Giving a hesitant wiggle, she was terrified to realize she could actually move her legs. She could feel every dip and edge of the skeleton beneath her. Her mind was racing and nothing was making sense. She could feel her legs! Her back felt weird and something was tingling around her ankle…

She could feel her ankle…

Carissimi did the only thing she could do at that moment. 

Scream. 

Momonga was shocked, yes. But Carissimi’s scream was enough to knock him right out of it. The high pitch reverberated off the walls with the cries of a thousand unworthy souls. She had activated one of her attacks, “Heaven’s Wail”, by accident. The very walls seemed to tremble beneath the rising frequency and volume of her voice. 

Carissimi was huddled into a ball in his lap, her wings wrapped tightly around her as if to shield her from an oncoming attack. Her entire being radiated holy energy that slowly ate away at his HP for being so close. Momonga tried to wrap his arms around her but that seemed to set her off further. Two more pairs of wings, crystalline like her diamond feathers, instantly erupted from her back and further cocooned her body. The holy magic now pouring off of her in waves. If this kept up, Carissimi might do lasting damage to the tomb and herself.

She was trapped in her own mind, the last time she felt so out of control and thrown off replaying in my mind in a twisted loop. She felt something cold try to hold her down. She screamed louder in response, the binds releasing her. Every instinct was screaming danger! Run! Defend yourself! But she couldn’t move.

Just sit there and scream.

The edges of her vision were turning black, her lungs finally starting to give out under the abuse she was putting them through. Her head grew lighter as her magic slowly ran out before she finally blacked out. She barely noticed gloved hands reaching out for her as she slid into unconsciousness. 

Sebas moved in an instant. Just as the scream cut off and his mistress tilted out of his lord’s lap, Sebas caught her and cradled her in a bridal hold against his chest. The extra wings disappeared in a shower of diamond dust that dissipated before it could touch the ground. The butler held her carefully as Yuri Alpha carefully approached to check on their lady. Momonga looked on silently as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation for their situation.   
  


“Lord Momonga! Are you alright?” Albedo questioned as she rushed over to her beloved’s side. “ _Heaven’s Wail_ is a powerful holy attack.”

Momonga merely brushed the Succubus off, his attention elsewhere as he tried to precede the last five minutes. “It _would seem that we’re trapped in the game. Or did Yggdrasil become real?”_ The lich thought as he watched the two servants fuss over his fellow player. _“I have to get more information before I can move forward with this. Sorry, Sara, but I’ll have to check on you later.”_

“Sebas,” Momonga called out to the butler, the NPC looking towards him and standing as straight as he could with his precious cargo. “Take Carissimi to her room. And make sure she gets some rest. I fear that she felt something the rest of us were unaware of and that was what set her off. After that, I want you to go out and search the area surrounding Nazarick and then report to me. Do not engage in any enemies or beasts you encounter and return immediately if you find any threats.” 

Sebas inclined his head with a firm “M’lord” and carried his mistress out the throne room. Momonga watched his retreating back for a mere second before turning his attention to Yuri Alpha. “The rest of you are to search the 9th floor for any intruders. Once it is secure begin to comb the rest of Nazarick for anything suspicious, no matter how small that might be.”

The Pleiades each bowed and went off to perform their commands as instructed. Momonga scratched his chin before looking to Albedo. So desperately his mind wanted to panic but something kept him from doing so. 

A blessing it was at the moment but if it would come back to bite him in the ass remained to be seen. 

* * *

Sebas carries the unconscious nephilim to her room at a careful yet brisk pace. His mind was overflowing with worry at what could possibly make the normally poised and collected Supreme Being react like that. Sebas finally reached his lady’s room, the ornate French doors opening automatically at the presence of their owner. The dark room became awashed with light as lanterns along the walls lit with white flames. 

Carrisimi had spent hours in this room and had modeled it to reflect her very specific tastes. She spent possibly the most money out of all the Supreme Beings on the interior design. 

The room was a massive Victorian styled area. The bed laid straight ahead on a raised dais made of polished obsidian that contrasted beautifully with the white marble floors. The bed was a giant black and silver wrought iron four post. Sheer black curtains with silver cherry blossoms embroidered on them hung from the ceiling and surrounded it. Matching black sheets and copious amounts of pillows covered the bed and gave it a comfortable and inviting appearance. 

Despite the bed being right there, Sebas made no move towards it. An air of caution must always be had when entering Lady Carrisimi’s room. While he was the head steward of Nazarick, this was still his lady’s room and her room still had its guards. 

On either side of the bed stood a pair of matching Victorian coffins. One was pure white with silver accents. A giant, upside down Celtic cross made of pure silver was attached to the front. The other coffin mirrored the first but in black and gold, the flames making the glossy finish seemingly ripple under the light. 

Sebas watched as the two coffins opened noiselessly in sync. Out of the white coffin stepped a small girl, no older than thirteen. Her pale skin seemed paler with her pure white hair and Lolita dress, the black corset and lace trimmings adding some sort of depth to the otherwise colorless look. Her face was cherubic as she gazed with a sweet smile, the black spirals of her wine colored eyes swirling lazily as if trying to lull him to sleep. 

From the black coffin emerged a boy of possibly nineteen. He was tall and slim, his beautiful features highly effeminate. His hair was a startling pink that was tied with a red ribbon at the end and tossed over one shoulder. From the top of his skull rose a long, crooked pair of horns that started as teal at the base and gradiated to gray then white at the tips. He stared at the butler with fluorescent green and blue eyes, his haze completely emotionless. His outfit was slightly more complex than his companion’s, a mix of purples and reds. A red turtleneck laid under a royal purple coat with long sleeves that somewhat resembles hooves. His pants were a dark, nearly black shade of red that cling to him like a skin and tucked into a pair of brown, knee length heeled boots. 

Sebas quickly moved into a kneeling position, careful of his lady. “Good night, Karma. Sephiroth.” He said with his head lowered ever so slightly. These two NPCs were amongst the most territorial in all of Nazarick, their creators room their assigned area to protect. “I apologize for being in here so late but Lady Carissimi has passed out and needs to rest. I am only here to put her to bed before assessing the situation outside the tomb at the behest of Lord Momonga.” Sebas raised his head and made eye contact with the female NPC. 

Karma said nothing as she pulled back the curtains and sheets of the bed. Sebas took this as permission to approach as he carefully rose from his position. Sephiroth watched him like a hawk as their lady was laid in bed and tucked in, Sebas being mindful of her wings as he settled her amongst her mountain of pillows. No other words were exchanged as the three NPCs made eye contact once again. The butler left quickly to perform the rest of his tasks and report to his lord. 

The sooner he completed this, the faster he could come back to check on his mistress. 

The door closed silently, the flames putting themselves out one by one until the room was completely dark. The two NPCs looked at their creator one last time before returning to their coffins, watching over their lady and her room from within. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d you think? Please leave comments!!!! They motivate my to write and inspire me!!! I also like to hear your theories! They make me feel warm and fuzzy


	3. Obsession is More than Posession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisimmi’s awake! Yay, we think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post art relating to this fic on my Twitter @Koneko Dez. Check it out to see what they look like like!!!!

_[Carisimmi Gown in Flashback](https://mobile.twitter.com/DestenyDez101/status/1284669361211486208) _

_  
Carissimi was busy furnishing her room when Tabula stormed in uninvited. She paid him no mind as his avatar stormed up to hers and displayed an angry emoji as she summoned an elaborate white casket from her inventory. She carefully examined the item before standing it next to the head of the bed. The sight of the item seemed to anger him further, a litany of angry emojis being spammed above him. He roughly grabbed her and turned Carissimi to face him. The angel sighed and finally unmute her headset to speak with her fellow guild member. _

_“Ah, Tabula. What are you doing here? It’s rather rude to come into a lady’s room unannounced and uninvited.” She said as she lifted the skirt of her voluminous gown to step off the dais her bed was on. She gracefully moved towards the sitting area to sit on a chaise lounge. Going through the motions of sorting her inventory, she continued to talk to Tabula as if nothing were amiss. “You seem rather upset at the moment as well. Did you and Dez get into another argument about security? You should really listen to her more often, her ideas are good.”_

_Tabula watched incredulously as he was spoken to like a child by the youngest member of the guild. He didn’t care if she was one of the original members or Touch Me’s sister, he would be shown respect as Momonga’s second in command! The brain eater stomped over to the angel and pointed a finger in her face. “You know why I’m mad and what you did! The guild just went up in rank to number one on the continental server and received more RAM. I was going to use it to make a fourth sister and you used it all to make two useless NPCs?!”_

_Carissimi continued to sort through her inventory as if nothing were going on. While she knew she was starting to become exceedingly rude, so was Tabula. Her dislike for him was a well known fact in the guild as she had a complete intolerance for bullies. But Tabula was Momonga’s friend and she was supposed to be the peacekeeper of the guild so she played nice._

_“And then you hoard a World Item and two god tiers to yourself! One of the Twenty?!”_

_Usually._

_Tabula was now in her face, forcing her to close her inventory. As much as she wanted to continue ignoring him, he was much stronger than her in terms of destructive power in this form and had a racial advantage and he could just say he was farming her tears if questioned._

_It wouldn’t be the first time._

_If he decided to attack her right now, he’d easily kill her and be able to steal said World Items. She’d worked too hard to find them on her own and refused to put them in the treasury. They were her’s. Not the guild’s._

_Carissimi stood and moved around Tabula to put some space between as they maintained eye contact, her gentle eyes staring into the glass of his mask. “Now Tabula,” She started as she moved to stand behind an opposite couch. “You already have three NPCs, all of which take up more RAM than the combined floor guardians.” Her words were spoken carefully in that lilting voice of hers, each sound rolling off her younger like silk. “I’ve had the Twenty in my inventory long before the creation of the guild. Harmonia is mine and mine alone. The same with the caskets.”_

_The two began to slowly circle around each as Carisimmi continued to speak, her words holding their own but seemingly ineffective against her stubborn guild mate. “You may see me as selfish for keeping them to myself but I worked too hard to get them to give them up so easily.”_

_Tabula scoffed at her words. She was just the healer, what hard work could she have done to earn those items. “You just ride on our coattails and use Nazarick for its name. You may be the only angel of this server but you are not needed.” Looking around, he realized that the objects of his ire weren’t even present. “You make two completely useless NPCs to guard your room and they’re not even here?”_

_Carissimi just sighed as it was obvious Tabula wasn’t going to let this go. Time to use reverse psychology._

_“If they’re useless then your three sisters are a true ornamental waste of RAM.”_

_Tabula balked at her words. “What did you say?”_

_Carissimi smirked, not that her avatar actually reflected it. All that Tabula could see was that kind, gentle face as her words turned into a biting venom._

_“The three sister are wastes. You fault Peroroncino for making Shalltear in the image of his sinful fantasies while doing the same with Albedo.” Carissimi started to cross the room towards Tabula as her words struck him. “But while Shalltear allows no intruders through the first three floors, Albedo sits in a throne room that will never see battle. Overseer of the Guardians? What purpose does that role hold with all of us here to monitor and care for our own creations?”_

_Carissimi walked in a slow circle around the frozen player, her fingers gently gliding over his shoulders. “What need do we did for yet another member of the assassination squad that has yet to make a kill? Why another female fighter in a room that sees no battle when we have the Pleiades? Why make the Pure-White Devil, Tabula?”_

_She was now standing right in front of Tabula, her hands gently cradling and caressing his face as her voice grew softer, her words a seductive croon in his headset._

_“Unless, you made her to be my opposite?”_

_Tabula felt exposed, his very reasoning behind Albedo picked apart and laid bare. His deepest secret pulled straight from his being with no issue. How could she have known…_

_That he liked her?_

_Carissimi said nothing else as she stepped away from the brain eater and messaged Dez to bring back Karma and Sephiroth. Their accommodations were finished and she wanted to take a screenshot before she logged out for the night._

_“Are they just replacements,_ _Andromeda_ _?” Tabula hissed._

_He knew he shouldn’t but he felt so raw after being laid bare by his crush. Carissimi has always been something so unobtainable and she now judged him for how he tried to have a version of her? If this was how she was going to be, then he could be that way too._

_“Are they replacements? We all know what happened. Everyone saw the news, Andromeda. You didn’t log on for weeks after and now? You’re on almost as much as Momonga!” Tabula crowed as he lumbered over to the still angel. How real this all felt, him standing over her as she was forced to listen to him, just as he’d listened to her all these years. He knew he was going to far but it felt so good to hurt her this way. Why?_

_“Everyone just tiptoes around it but I need to know? Do they fill that gap in your heart?”_

_It was at that same moment Karma and Sephiroth came into the room with Dez and Sebas. Everything went awry so fast the second the notification appeared on her screen._

_Tabula’s avatar was skewered through by two rapiers and set ablaze with brilliant white flames, his status changing to poisoned and burned. His health plummeted and continued to drop as the Sephiroth’s poison negated all health potions._

_Dez watched with satisfaction and worry as Carissimi refused to heal their guild mate. All of his items would drop right there and she didn’t look to be in a forgiving mood._

_“I don’t care how much you beg or if Momonga demands it of me! I will never heal you again! You buy your own health potions and hope to hell that another healer joins the guild. I don’t care if there’s an attack or raid, you are on your own!” She screamed, everyone who was now in range cringing at the volume and pitch. Some actually felt pity for Tabula. Carissimi was the only healer in the guild and to piss off the healer was suicide._

_Sebastian stared in awe at his lady’s wrath. Stories had been told of her legendary wrath on the battlefield but none had witnessed it within the tomb. She seemed to still have control over her anger as she didn’t change forms. She probably deemed Lord Tabula unworthy of that form but how he wished to have witnessed it. It was said that she hadn’t used that form since the early days of Nazarick.  
  
_

* * *

Her body felt so heavy but she almost didn’t mind. Whatever she was laying on felt so nice and soft, like a cloud covered in the softest silks. She must be at her parents house. Had to be. She probably fell asleep in her spare rig there and someone tucked her in. That would explain the weird dream. 

Mind made up, Carissimi rolled over onto her stomach to further snuggle into her pillows. The feeling of the sheets against her legs felt so nice, she idly thought as she wiggles her toes…

_Snap!_

She sat up so quickly she nearly got her wings tangled in the sheets. Said sheets were thrown off her legs as she stared at them. She could see every flex of her muscles as they twitched at the sudden chill. Hesitant, she slowly slid one of her socks down her leg. The feel of her fingertips tickled every inch of bared skin as she stared at her legs in wonder. 

“M’Lady, why are you crying?”

Carissimi’s head snapped to her left and stared at her little NPC. Karma looked at her with worry in her eyes. Sephiroth looked as unemotional as ever, his posture stiff and eyes uninterested. Carissimi caught sight of something white moving behind him though and recognized the behavior. A long tail made solely of bone waved nervously behind the stoic NPC, the actions so similar to that of a cat watching it’s sick owner. 

Carissimi wiped her face, not knowing when the crying started. This was all so new. After all these years, she could finally use her legs again. She was in her favorite game. It was all real now. Carissimi said nothing as she dragged both her NPCs into a sudden hug. Her tears continued to flow as the reality finally sunk in. This was all real.

Karma and Sephiroth soon began to fidget as the need for air started to take over. Sephiroth calmly poked Carissimi’s boob thrice before she released them. Once free to move, Sephiroth began inspecting his mistress, checking everything from her temperature to the range of motion in her wings. Carissimi felt slightly disconcerted by his silence but she’d written him as a mute so it was to be expected. Karma obviously felt no need to communicate on either of their behalf’s, for that she was grateful. She didn’t think she could carry a full conversation just yet. Might overload her brain again. 

“Do you know where Momonga is right now?” Carissimi asked once Sephiroth was done with his inspection. Karma nodded excitedly and started to drag the nephilim off her bed with a “Yep!”. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and scooped her up before depositing her at the bottom of the dais. The sudden shift in balance threw her off slightly but she managed to regain her balance. 

“Lord Momonga’s in the amphitheater awaiting the guardians! You can probably arrive before them with your guild ring!” Karma babbled adorably in a light British accent. Her hair bounced with every word just added to her cuteness. Carissimi was sorely tempted to hug her again but she had to compose herself. She didn’t have all the facts and until she understood the full situation, it was best to remain in character. With that in mind, the nephilim smiled gently at the little girl. Carissimi then attempted to open her inventory to access her ring. The action that was once as simple as a click was now more difficult as she actually had to open some sort of pocket dimension. 

This might take a while…

* * *

Demiurge walked at a controlled pace to join his fellow guardians with his signature grin in place. Not one but two of their beloved Supreme Beings stayed with them. It was a shame that lady Carissimi was unable to join them at the moment but it was enough that she was safely within the walls. 

“Sorry, everyone. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He said just as a “Gate” opened next to Lord Momonga and out of it stepped Lady Carisimmi in all her divine beauty. Sephiroth followed behind her dutifully, his gaze sharp as he surveyed the surrounding guardians. 

Carissimi stood tall next to her fellow player as she watched Demiurge join the line of guardians. Any greetings she might’ve had froze in her tongue as she watched them move and breath, the reminder that this was real hitting her as they kneeled one after another. 

“My Lord and Lady, we the guardians pledge our fidelity.” Albedo started them off before Shalltear stepped forward and took a knee.

“I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I serve and obey.” And on it went, each guardian taking a knee as they pledged their loyalty.

“I. Am. The. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Cocytus. I. Serve. And. Obey.”

“I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiore. I serve and obey.”

“I-I am also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore. I serve and obey.”

“I am the guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I serve and obey.”

Coming full circle to Albedo, she finished their vows. “I am the leader of the guardians, Albedo. I serve and obey.” 

With all the guardians now kneeling, she looked up to Momonga and Carrisimi. 

“Supreme Ones, we await your orders. You need but to ask it of us, and it shall be done.”

Momonga and Carissimi stood in silence before Carissimi's acting skills kicked. She may not have used them in a professional setting in years but role playing was and still is her strong suit. With a kind smile, Carissimi spread her arms out as if to embrace the guardians.

“Rise. There’s no need to kneel.” Her wings spread behind her, the white and gold creating a stunning backdrop for her dark skin. “We are very pleased that you all came.”

Albedo was the first to rise and responded quickly to her lady’s words. “Your thanks are wasted upon us. We have pledged ourselves to you and Lord Momonga. We live to obey and serve our Supreme Beings.” Her hands clasped against her ample bosom in a motion so similar to Carisimmi. “I fear that our abilities may not meet your expectations. Despite this, we will strive to meet them. In honor of the lost Supreme Beings, our blessed creators, this we vow.” 

Albedo had started the monologue, but each Guardians echoed her solemn promise in the end.

Carisimmi’s eyes widened as she felt a tingle in the back of her head. Focusing on it, she was surprised to hear Momonga’s voice in her head. 

_{ Thank you. I wasn’t sure what to say. We need to sit down and discuss this afterwards though. }_

_{Agreed. Now please say something. I think the shock is gonna wear off soon. }_

The Message was cut off as Momonga stepped forward with a flourish and raised his arms in a glorified T-pose. Starting to speak, Carissimi was pleasantly surprised by his new voice. The deeper tones fit his new form much better than his old voice. 

“Most excellent, our Guardians. I have no doubt that you will all fulfill your duties without fail.” The prasing statement made the floor Guardians break out in smiles, some laughing a bit. But the serious feeling of before returned quickly. “Now then, the situation outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick is, at present, entirely unknown to us. With this in mind, I have ordered Sebas to survey the surrounding area...”

As if summoned by magic, the butler appeared. Sebas turned to face his mistress, glad to see that she was feeling better and Sephiroth was present in case she needed any medical assistance. Bowing low before her, his heart warmed as one of her wings reached out to brush against his cheek. 

His lady was such a kind and compassionate soul. To think that she would reassure him when he was the one who failed to help her in the first place. 

Carisimmi felt her heart flutter and fought the instinct to run her fingers through Sebas’s beard. Her wing jerked and brushed against his cheek when she tried to discreetly roll her shoulder. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she hoped that no one could see it. 

Sebas turned to Momonga and kneeled to give his report. 

“My Lord and Lady, I have to report that the areas around the Great Tomb have changed. We no longer are in the swamps, but in grasslands.” He said, all present stiffening under the implications. “Furthermore, I cannot confirm there is a single building - human or monster- within one kilometer of here. We are completely isolated.”

The lack of swamps was more than concerning. This meant that the Nazarick had been transported and was now exposed to all possible enemies. The swamps were full of natural hazards and provided so many potion ingredients that had been otherwise impossible to find in Yggdrasil. But grasslands provided open area that prevented ambushes on the tomb and space to expand above ground instead of merely going deeper.

So many possibilities in so little time. 

Momonga cleared his throat to command the attention of the guardians. Carissimi looked up at him as well as she waited for his next words. While she may be a “Supreme Being”, Momonga was still the guild leader. He made the final decisions around heat and put more time than anyone into this guild. 

“Very good, Sebas. You’ve served us well. As previously suspected, it seems the Great Tomb has been relocated through unknown means to an equally unknown land. It would seem the shift is what caused Lady Carissimi to react so violently and pass out. Her unique nature allowed her to feel the dimensional rift and gave her an ill reaction.” Carisimmi once again felt her cheeks warm at the reminder of her panicked attack, all eyes now on her. “Guardian Overseer Albedo and Defense Leader Demiurge, I have a task for both of you.” Momonga pauses a moment to let his words sink in. 

“We must fortify our defenses and quickly strengthen our ways of gathering information. There is little we know of this place and we must catch up quickly. Knowledge is power and power is always needed. I ask the rest of you to follow their lead.” All the guardians are looking at him now. Carissimi shifted her weight and addressed Mare. 

“Mare, is there any way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?” She asked gently. All eyes turned to Mare and Carissimi couldn’t help but feel but for putting him on the spot. The poor child fidgeted in the spot as his nerves tried to do him in. 

“Well, it would be difficult if all we used is magic. But, um, if we use surrounding vegetation and ground to cover Nazarick, we could blend in as a hill.” The answer is most likely the best one to use in this scenario, but regardless, Albedo seemed offended on behalf of the Tomb.

“You would smear the Great Walls of Nazarick with dirt?!” She snarled this, her wings flaring angrily behind her. Carisimmi’s own snapped open and flared in response, her maternal instincts rising to the surface as she cut off the succubus. 

“Albedo, enough. Do not make needless remarks.” The nephilim hissed, her voice smooth but sharp as she approached Mare. Albedo immediately backed down and folded her wings in submission as Carissimi walked past her and towards Mare. The boy was trembling slightly as his Supreme Being approached. 

Was she angry? Would she punish him instead of Albedo for his insolence? Mare’s mind ran a mile a minute as Carisimmi stopped before him. All the guardians watched in awe as she dropped gracefully to her knees and collected the dark elf in her arms. The boy slowly relaxed as he was cradled against her breast. 

Carisimmi was proud of Mare. The plan was clever, but she couldn’t help but notice one glaring negative…

“Sebas, are there any other hills in the area?” She whispered. Her words still carried and were easily heard by all present. 

“No, my Lady. The entire grassland is flat.” Sebas said with a nod. 

“I see…”

Standing with Mare still in her grasp, Carissimi addressed Momonga. The guild leader had been silent up until now but Carisimmi was somewhat worried about overstepping boundaries. “One lone hill may draw attention. It would be best to create dummy hills as well. They need to look as natural as possible to avoid detection.”

Momonga nodded in agreement as he stroked his chin. “Excellent, then that is what we shall do. Lastly...” Momonga glanced around, his gaze falling on Carissimi and Mare. 

“There is a question I would have each of you answer; first, Shalltear, in your own words what kind of people are Carisimmi and I to you?” 

Carisimmi’s head snaps to glare at the skeleton and she desperately wished she knew how to use “Message” to demand what he was thinking. 

Shalltear’s eyes started to sparkle and her cheeks grew flushed despite her being dead. “You are beauty incarnate, Lord Momonga. There is nothing living or undead that can compare. Lady Carisimmi is a living treasure far greater than anything residing in or outside the walls of Nazarick.” 

Carisimmi’s posture straighted at the declaration and her hold on Mare tightened marginally. 

“Cocytus?”

“A. Man. Whose. Strength. Is. Unrivaled. By. Any.Guardian. You. Are. Truly. Worthy. Of. Ruling. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick. Lady. Carissimi. Is. The. Divine. Light. That. Shines. Before. Each. Battle. And. Guides. Nazarick. Into. Each. Glorious. Victory.”

“Aura? Mare? Your thoughts?”

Aura, the ever eager sibling she was, spoke first. “Compassionate, and always three steps ahead of the game. Lady Carisimmi, you’re the rarest gem in all of Yggdrasil and your heart knows no limits.”

Up until that point, Carisimmi had forgotten that she was holding Mare. Looking down at him as he pressed against her chest to lean back and look her in the face, her heart melted. “You’re...a leader, who is kind as well as merciful. Lady Carisimmi’s loving and protective nature speaks for itself.” Mare’s face was now a brilliant red as he hid his face in Carisimmi’s chest again. 

Demiurge and Albedo are the last two and while she logically should be more concerned with Albedo’s view of herself since she’s the technical leader...a part of Carissimi really hoped Demiurge saw her in a good light.

“Lord Momonga, you are a man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them with efficiency and no hesitation. Lady Carisimmi...my lady. Your beauty and wrath were legendary across all of Yggdrasil. A rarity amongst all the realms and yet you deigned to stay on this lowly mortal plane with us. To grace us with your glorious presence while caring for each and everyone one of us is a gift I hope we can someday be truly worthy of. It’s brilliant.” 

Demiurge looked straight at Carisimmi when he said this like it was a sinful confession. And maybe it was. Carisimmi’s skin felt hot as he continued to stare her down, even as she turned her attention away 

“Sebas?”

“Lord Momonga, you are the unrefuted leader of the Supreme Beings. Lady Carissimi is truly the heart of Nazarick. While the others had left us you both mercifully stayed until the very end.” If it were possible, Carrisimi’s skin warmed even further and her stomach tightened strangely at his words. 

“And lastly, Albedo?”

Carisimmi felt fearful as she watched Albedo’s beautiful face turn manic. She was more than happy that the succubus only had eyes for Momonga.

“You are the highest ranking of the Supreme Beings. Our ultimate master, and ruler of Nazarick. As well as the man to whom my heart belongs!”

A choking noise that shouldn’t be possible leaves Momonga. Carisimmi’s eyes widened as the two of them tried to process all the heard. Momonga seemed to be struggling with Albedo’s confession so she took over for him until he could compose himself. 

Fluttering her eyelashes gently, Carisimmi looked out at the guardians through lowered lids. “We thank you all for your thoughts. Now, I believe it is time to begin our work.” Momonga took that as his cue to leave a gate opening behind him. He stepped through and closed it behind him quickly, leaving Carisimmi with the Guardians, Sebas and Sephiroth. 

_“He left me!”_ Carisimmi cried internally. 

Sephiroth stepped closer to his mistress, Carisimmi finally noticing him after all this time. “Ah, Sephiroth. I forgot you were there. Are you alright?”

The NPC merely nodded yes and continued to stare. Carisimmi sighed and turned her attention to the dark elf still in her grasp. “That was a rather clever idea, Mare. I’m very proud of you.” She gently praised the boy and nuzzled into his blonde hair. Mare soaked up the motherly attention and allowed himself to relax. 

Deciding that it was time to get to work, Carisimmi put Mare down and pet him gently. “ I have complete faith in your abilities, Mare. Now run along and get to work.”

Mare tightened his grip on his staff in determination and ran off to complete his task with a surprisingly strong “Hai!” 

Laughing to herself at his determination, Carisimmi looked over to see the other guardians in a heated discussion. She idly looked at the exit to the coliseum before deciding it’d be best to have someone guide her back to Momonga’s office. Might as well get to know the guardians better. 

Walking over to them, she froze at Demiurge’s voice. 

“If anyone were to be head wife to Lord Momonga, it would be Lady Carisimmi. She is the last female Supreme Being and is capable of providing pure blooded heirs. Imagine the power the children of such a union would wield.” Demiurge crowed as the rest of the guardians seemed to think over his words. 

Carisimmi was none too pleased with this and decided to put an end to it, quickly.

“I’m glad to see that you have such grand plans for Momonga and I, Demiurge. Am I to breed a whole new generation of Supreme Beings or was that merely a slip of the tongue.” She said coldly. Demiurge was quick to catch on to the tone, as were the others as they bowed before their irate leader. “Apologies, m’lady. I meant no disrespect but we were merely speculating. As the last two Supreme Beings, we only wish to pledge our loyalty to you and your possible lines.” Demiurge said as he looked up at Carissimi. 

Carisimmi relaxed, realization washing over her like cold water. She was getting too defensive over something so small and that could hurt their relationship. With a silent huff, Carisimmi let all the air out her body, her wings sagging as she forced herself to relax. “It’s fine, Demiurge. But realize that I believe in marriage based on love, not power. I have no romantic interest in Momonga nor will I ever. I see no children in either of our near futures so please, let it go.” 

The stress of the day was finally starting to catch up to Carisimmi. Her vision swam and she swayed in her spot. Sephiroth was there in an instant but once again, Carissimi was in Sebas’s arms. Black and white danced along her vision as her energy and shock finally wore off. She hadn’t eaten in who knows how long and had been overwhelmed multiple times in less than 24 hours. Carissimi caught sight of a small diamond feather before she fell unconscious again, mumbling to herself as she went under. 

_“Stay with me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments. They make me warm and bubbly. Please leave some.


	4. May All Your Dreams Be Sweet Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that incident where Touch Me banned Carissimi from Sebas? Yeah, here’s what happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written something so... spicy before. It’s always been so chaste and fluffy... ok that’s a lie but I’ve never gone into lewd territory before.

_   
[Karma and Seph Flower Picking](https://mobile.twitter.com/DestenyDez101/status/1290073880506191872) _

* * *

* * *

_ Carisimmi giggled as she walked the silent halls of the 9th floor. Everything was so quiet and peaceful this late at night. No one to disturb her or ask her to heal them cause they didn’t want to use their health potions. Just her and her thoughts.  _

_ “I want kids. Lots and lots of babies.” She hiccuped as her avatar walked doggedly across the floor without its usual grace. “Lots of babies. But I can’t have babies on tour-hic! My belly would block the stage!” She hiccuped a few more times as she tried to refocus herself.  _

_ She’d just gotten home from a wrap party and was drunk as hell. She should’ve gone straight to bed but she didn’t want the loneliness of those cold sheets when she fell asleep. So here she was. Logged into Yggdrasil and all alone in the tomb.  _

_ Carisimmi frowned as the argument she had with her manager came back to her. “I can have them if I want. No one tells me what to do!” She shouted to the empty halls. “I belong to no one!” _

_ Continuing her directionless trek, her avatar suddenly bumped into an obstacle. Her first thought was to smite whatever blocked her path before her eyes focused on a white tie. Following it upwards, Carisimmi was pleasantly surprised to see that she’d bumped into Sebas.  _

_ Sebas looked worriedly at his Lady. She seemed to be troubled and her angry shouts were worrisome. Had someone try to capture her. To try possess the Unholy Angel of Nazarick was a grievous sin and must be punished. How he wished to ask who dared to try own her, but alas. He was speechless as always when in her presence. Sebas was pulled from his thoughts by his lady collapsing to the floor, like a puppet with its strings suddenly cut. Alarmed, he scooped her up only to be slightly relieved when he heard tiny snores coming from her lips. His lady had obviously exhausted herself to the point of passing out where she stood. She must’ve dealt with the insolent fool already and had come here to vent. How remarkable but fragile his Lady was.  _

_ Without a second thought, Sebas turned on his heels and made his way to his mistress’s room to tuck her in. The floor was no place for a Supreme Being, especially one as precious as she, to sleep. The walk was a short one but Sebas found it pleasant to be able to hold a Supreme Being so close. He passed several maids, the women pausing in awe at the sight. Lady Carisimmi must trust him immensely to allow herself to be carried by the head steward.  _

_ And that she did.  _

_ Sebas carefully opened the double doors to Carisimmi’s room and entered with his still sleeping cargo. Upon placing her upon the bed, Sebas was yanked forward.  _

_ Carisimmi woke up to Sebas’s face and narrowed her brows. Why wasn’t he in bed with her? Her dream wasn’t following the usual plot. Sebas was supposed to be already undressed and beneath her so why was he fully dressed and standing above her.  _

_ “What are you doing?” She said in a low tone, her irritation obvious as she propped herself up on an elbow and tightened her grip on his tie.  _

_ Sebas was unable to answer. Had he overstepped his boundaries? Should he have had one of the Pleiades bring her here instead? Surely he wasn’t to leave her on the floor? Or was he to have awoken her? Sebas was unsure of what to do when his world spun.  _

_ Carisimmi yanked him by the tie and flipped Sebas into the center of her bed. The warnings went ignored as her alcohol addled mind assured her this was all a dream. Swinging a leg over those broad hips, Carisimmi settled herself atop of Sebas. Her fist was still wrapped around his tie so she placed the other on the headboard above the butler and leaned in close. Her avatar’s breasts were pressed firmly to Sebas’s chest and prevented her from leaning in any closer.  _

_ Sebas could feel his pulse quickening as every carefully controlled instinct screamed at him to mate. He could feel every curve and dip of the beautiful female above and his blood sang for him to add her to his hoard. His resolve was swift to kill those treacherous thoughts of possessing a Supreme Being,  _ _ this _ _ Supreme Being. He watched as those fluorescent orbs stared down at him, weighing his worth.  _

_ “Hey, Sebas...” Carisimmi said, her words low and sultry. Her lips were now brushing against his ear as she slowly ground her body down into his.  _

_ “I want kids.” _

* * *

The halls of the 9th floor were quiet as the midnight hour grew at hand. For the second time that day, Sebas carries Carisimmi’s unconscious form towards her room. The butler is mindful of the long skirt and feathers draped over his arms as he walks, careful to keep them from touching the ground. 

Each step brings a sense of dejavu. Sephiroth is but a behind him as they walk together, the younger silent as his tail barely skims the floor in a dejected manner. It’s obvious that the boy is troubled by his inability to help his creator. He went with her to the 6th floor to ensure her wellbeing and she fainted on her watch. He couldn’t even catch her when she fainted. 

Sephiroth may not understand emotions too well , but he did understand failure. And he failed to care for his mistress when she was in such a delicate state. What was he thinking, allowing her to leave her be so soon after fainting. What kind of healer was he if he couldn’t use the knowledge she gifted him to make her stay in bed. He was slowly becoming absorbed in this strange feeling, like everything was his fault and he couldn’t do anything right. 

It was yet another feeling he was unfamiliar with and he did  _ not _ like it. 

Sebas seemed to sense the inner turmoil the incubus was going through, slowing his step just enough that the two were walking side by side. “You are not at fault here, Sephiroth. You are still young and have never used your knowledge of healing outside of poisoning you and Karma’s prey.” Sephiroth looked up at the butler questioningly, still not understanding what he was saying. “Lady Carissimi is your creator and you should know that as the kindest of the Supreme Beings, she will forgive you.”

Sephiroth’s face gave away nothing, but his tail lifted a bit higher and wagged slowly behind him. The two NPCs walked in silence as they finally reached Carisimmi’s room. Sephiroth opened the double doors and entered first, his heels clicking on the polished marble as he moved to his side of the bed. Karma was quick to exit her coffin, her brows furrowed as she took in the unconscious form of her Supreme Being. 

“Again, Sebas? Why is Lady Carisimmi unconscious again?” She asked worriedly as she pulled down the sheets for the butler. Karma looked over at Sephiroth, his tail dropping again as he looked away dejectedly. “Ah. I see.” She said as she watched the nephilim be set down amongst the plush sheets and pillows. Carisimmi shifted slightly as she settled, all three NPCs freezing at the movement. Sebas took a step back and bowed to his Lady and prepared to leave when a hand caught his. Looking down he saw Carisimmi looking at him through lidded eyes. 

“Stay?” She asked as she pulled him closer. Her thoughts were scattered but she knew that she wanted comfort. Sebas was safe and someone she cared for deeply. He also looked so warm and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle into those muscles and never leave. 

Sebas wasn’t even the chance to refuse as he was dragged onto the bed and laid on his back. His brows raised in surprise at his mistress’s boldness, memories of the last time dancing in the back of his mind. Any attempts to leave and make sure his lady rested were shut down as a massive wing came over him and pulled him against Carisimmi’s warm body. The soft feathers raised goosebumps along his skin wherever they touched, each gentle caress slowly wearing at his resolve. 

Here they were again in such a position. 

Sebas tried to keep things respectable by leaving his hands at his sides but Carisimmi’s still desired comfort. Coming closer, she draped her upper body across his and wrapped his arms around her torso. A soft purr escaped her lips and she threw a leg across his hips and nuzzles her way against his throat. Finally comfortable, she allowed herself back into the world of dreams, the smell of cinnamon, sandalwood and something undeniably male filling her senses. 

Karma and Sephiroth watched as the butler struggled with himself before allowing his body to relax. If his mistress desires to use him as a bed, then so be it. 

Karma spared Sephiroth a confused look before pulling the sheets over the two. She wasn’t too sure what was going on but as long as there was no threat to her mistress, she’d let it be…

For now. 

With that in mind Karma slowly climbed into her casket, her eyes locked on her mistress and bedmate until the kid shut with a dull click. Sephiroth allowed his eyes to travel over the two, his nose wrinkling at the smell of contentment and slight arousal coming off the pair. His eyes took in every minute movement and twitch, a single brow rising in an elegant arch as one of Carisimmi’s wings tightened around them and covered the diamond feather on Sebas’s coat. His mistress obviously held something more than fondness for the butler but did Sebas return them was the question. 

Sephiroth allowed himself to feel confusion. Ever since they were transported to this new realm, there was this strange new freedom. On one hand, he assumed he was grateful that his creator deigned to stay with them and came to this new world with them. He felt… light, as if some unseen weight was lifted. He wasn’t sure what this emotion was but according to what Karma, it might be relief. 

But on the other hand, this new world was an unknown. His mistress was a healer and hadn’t fought in battle in over five years. She always took the position of sacrifice or nurse on the rare occasions the tomb was attacked. He felt something else when he analyzed their situation. 

Disgust. 

It was a feeling he was very familiar with, something he could actually identify. The other Supreme Being used his mistress to avoid the work of cost of getting health potions and kept her from using the full extent of her abilities in battle. They kept her hidden away in this tomb like a relic in a vault, always idolized but never seen unless of use. 

His tail snapped on the ground, banishing those treasonous thoughts. Casting one last look at the duo in the bed, he climbed into his own casket. His loyalty would always be to the tomb second, his lady first. All who tried to reach her would have to go through him first. 

For where the others failed, she succeeded. 

* * *

Momonga tried to “Message” Carissimi but each attempt went ignored. The thought that she may be asleep crossed his mind but was now late afternoon and she had to get up. Plus, he was unable to locate Sebas and the butler was also not responding to his summons. Mind made up, Momonga opened a “Gate” into Carisimmi’s room to wake her. 

Stepping into the room he was greeted with the needle thin point of Sephiroth’s blade millimeters away from his chin. The boy’s eyes were as cold and empty as always, a shiver going down Momonga’s spine at the chilling gaze. 

_ “I forgot she set them to attack anyone who came in uninvited after the Tabula incident! Why did she have to make them so intense?!” _

Momonga stared down the incubus as the blade was slowly lowered and disappeared into the sleeve of his coat. Sephiroth slowly backed up and steeped over the ring of white flames that was slowly dying out. Karma bounded out of a dark corner with an impossibly innocent smile, her white clothes somehow not giving her away in the darkness. She skipped over to him, her steps light and soundless. 

“Hello Lord Momonga! Sorry about that but you did pop in uninvited.” She said cheerfully as she rocked on her heels. Her whole demeanor screamed “innocent and pure” but Momonga knew better. He’d seen her in action and didn’t know which of the two scared him more now that this was real. “So what brings you here?”

“I was trying to “Message” Carisimmi but she wasn’t responding. Am I correct in the assumption that she is still asleep?” He asked as he tried to peer into the darkness of the sleeping area. Only the lanterns in the sitting area were lit, keeping the bed shrouded in a cloak of darkness. 

“Yep.” Karma said, popping the “P” as she continued to rock. Sephiroth was still watching him with that cold stare that made Momonga’s nonexistent skin crawl. “She and Sebas are still out like a light. Though Sebas might be up and is just waiting for m’lady to wake on her own…” Karma said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with a finger. 

Momonga nodded in agreement as he started to walk over to the bed but froze when the implications of what Karma said finally processed. “Sebas… slept here?” He asked Karma as his eyes searched for the butler, hoping that he was mistaken. Karma skipped past him into the sleeping area, the lanterns lighting as she passed. The flames finally lit on the dais and revealed a white, feathery cocoon. Momonga internally panicked as he gently poked the feathers and called out to his fellow player.

The cocoon shifted, the massive wings slowly opening up to release their captives. Carissimi was laid atop of Sebas with her head tucked against his neck, her halo floating lazily above their heads. Her chest was pressed against Sebas’s with both of her legs on either side of his. The butler had both of his hands planted firmly around her waist and was still beneath the angel. One of Carisimmi’s hands were tangled in Sebas’s hair and the other beneath the pillow beneath his head. Carissimi’s braid had come out at some point, the white locks covering them like a curtain of moonlight.

The whole scene would’ve seemed intimate if it weren't for the fact that both of them were fully clothed. Sebas was the first to wake, his eyes snapping open to see his lord standing over them. 

“My lord?” He said as he tried to sit up, his movements halted when he remembered where he was. His hands shifted and accidentally dragged Carissimi’s skirt higher, her white panties barely covering her butt. Momonga quickly averted his gaze and mumbled “hands” to the butler. Sebas quickly understood and removed his hands, the skirt stayed in its position though. Carissimi was still dead to the world as Sebas carefully sat up against the headboard, Carissimi still straddling his lap as her hand dropped from his hair to caress his beard. 

“Is there a reason you’re sleeping in Lady Carissimi’s bed, Sebas?” Momonga asked as he raked his brain for some kind of explanation. This wasn’t what he expected to find at all when he came into the room. He was starting to wish he'd messaged Karma and asked her to bring the nephilim to his office. 

Sebas was saved from answering when Carissimi finally awoke. Her wings rose in a graceful arch as she squirmed in her spot. Her eyes fluttered open as she took a deep breath and stretched, her breast pushing into Sebas chest until her back gave a satisfying “POP”. Blinking her way into the waking world, Carissimi’s brain slowly fired up and started processing what she was seeing. 

Momonga was in front of her and was standing next to Karma. Ok? She shifted, her body warm and comfortable on whatever she was sitting on. She experimentally squeezed her legs, feeling a ripple of pure muscle beneath her. Her eyes finally took the butler before her and processed her position. Carissimi felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment as she finally realized she’s straddling Sebas, the butler looking right into her eyes as his hands came back to her waist to steady her. Caririssimi numbly thought about how his hands could easily lift and pin her as she stuttered out a greeting.

“G-Good morning, Sebas. Momonga.” She smiled awkwardly as she tore her gaze from the man below her. “What’s going on?” She was desperately racking her brain to try to figure out how she’d ended up in this position. The last thing she remembered was telling Demiurge and the other guardians to stay out of her non-existent love life. How in the hell did she end up with Sebas in her bed.

“Good morning, M’lady.” Sebas, Carissimi giving him her full attention. “It would seem that you pushed yourself too soon after the transfer and passed out in the coliseum. I carried you here to your room and put you to bed, after which you requested I stay the night.” Short, brief and concise. Oh how Carissimi could practically see the steam rising from her skin. She was intimately aware of the rumble of his chest as he spoke, every muscle in her body fighting against the urge to relax and snuggle into him. Not sure what to say, Carisimmi carefully swung a leg off of him and slid out of the bed. Sebas followed suit and stood next to her before Momonga. Avoiding all eye contact, she straightened her skirt and cleared her throat as she looked for an escape from the awkward situation. Her sights landed on a set of ivory double doors with black detailing. 

“Thank you for keeping me company Sebas.” She said as she slowly stepped towards the door. “Momonga, I’ll come see you in your office after I’ve taken a bath.” The doors were behind her and she carefully grabbed their handles and opened them. Backing quickly into the bathroom, she shouted out to the men and shut the doors with a slam.

“Sephiroth will show you out!”

The three men looked at the doors before looking at each other. Sephiroth said nothing, just spun gracefully on his heel in a wordless command to follow. He opened the doors for them and shut them with a cold look that clearly said to leave. With the outsiders gone, Sephiroth released a silent huff and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Carisimmi was silent as she stared at her ensuite bathroom. She designed it with her avatars backstory and lavish tastes in mind but experiencing and designing it were two different

things. Her jaw hung slack as she walked towards the bath. The floors were a black marble that extended to a massive Roman style bath that rested in the ground with rose gold filigree at every corner in the shape of creeping vines and apple blossoms. The bath was filled with what appeared to be milk and rose petals, the surface smooth and undisturbed. 

With each step, an article of clothing was, first her stockings and hood. Her dress dropped at the top of the steps as she dipped her foot in, the slight ripple shifting the petals on the surface. The necklace and halo around her ankle stayed, the halo’s glow lost beneath the surface. Her hair floated atop the milk’s surface and created a seamless line of white around her that glowed against her dark skin. 

The further she stepped into the bath, the more aware she became of the sound of rushing water. Submerged to her collar bones, Carisiimi found the source of the sound. In the center of the bath was a fountain made of white marble. The fountain was a statue of a man embracing a woman from behind as she wrapped her long hair around his throat. The man had an impressive set of wings made of gold while a pair of long, elegant horns grew from the woman’s head in obsidian. The two were seated in an apple tree that grew in the shape of a throne, the fruit made of rubies and the tree itself a pink marble. The two were holding a black marble pithos carved with snakes where the milk flowed from into the pool.

Carissimi stared at the statue as her avatar’s- no her, backstory rushed through her. Her wings suddenly felt so heavy as the symbolism of the statue hit her. These were her supposed parents in this form. She was now an unholy balance that somehow became real. She was a supposed goddess in a world where she didnt know if gods were even real.

“Crap…”

Carissimi quickly averted her gaze and dunked beneath the surface, the decision to bathe and get out of there quickly her new focus.

* * *

Sebas stood behind his lord as the lich made use of the Mirror of Remote Viewing, his hands moving sporadically before the item as he tried to relearn how to use it. It would seem the “Transfer” had affected the Supreme Being's ability to interact with the mortal realm. His lord was diligent in his efforts to secure the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Sebas felt pride and awe fill him at the dedication of their Supreme Beings. How simple it would've been to abandon them to their fates but they chose to stay. He could only hope that the denizens of Nazarick could someday be truly worthy of the loyalty of their leaders. Sebas allowed his mind to wander to Carissimi and last night. 

Once again he’d spent the night with his lady and while this time was much tamer, it was no less … arousing. Even without any sexual actions, his lady set his blood ablaze in a way that even the strongest succubus allure failed to achieve. His mistress beauty and sin wrapped in a delicate shell of unholy innocence. Lord Tabula made Albedo to be the beauty of Nazarick but her looks paled in comparison to that of their Supreme Being. His mind was conflicted between whether this desire was treasonous or if it was without sin to cover her affections which she so freely gave. The door of Lord Momonga’s office opened and in walked Lady Carissimi and Sebas felt his heart stutter. 

Carissimi was dressed in a white lace leotard that dipped between her breast and towards her navel. Sheer white fabric fashioned into a mermaid gown covered her whole body with the illusion of modesty. The short train and long sleeves were embroidered with flowers to make those areas less see through, drawing more attention to the skin that could be seen. Her necklace, Harmonia, was the only splash of color to the outfit. Her hair was done into a complicated bun with her bangs free to frame her face. Sebas could just see the white glow of the halo around her ankle as beneath her dress, her heels making soft clicks on the floor. She looked like a true queen and Sebas couldn’t help himself as he dropped to his knee and prostrated himself before his mistress. 

“M’lady.”

Momonga just internally gawked at Carissimi and her extravagant attire. He just wanted to talk, why the fancy outfit?! With a sigh, the lich stood from his seat and waved at the butler. “Sebas, please excuse us so we may speak. Lady Carissimi and I shall be in my chambers should anyone need us.” Momonga stepped around his desk towards Carissimi and offered her his arm, for the first time truly noticing their height difference. She was maybe a good three inches shorter than Albedo with her heels on, her frame so petite compared to his. Carissimi took his arm with a smile and “Gate” opened for them and transported them not to Momonga’s room but the first floor. Momonga hid them in an alcove and cast “Cone of Silence” on them. 

“What are you wearing?!” He demanded with a panic before a greened aura washed over him and calmed him. The lich could practically see the steam coming out of the angel’s ears as she looked down and scrunched up the fabric of her dress. Her face looked so distressed when she finally looked at the he almost needed the green aura again. 

“Sephiroth had come into the bathroom to help me bath and I was ok with that because he’s asexual and aromantic but that left Karma to choose my outfit for me!” She practically vomited the words but managed to keep them completely understandable. “I forgot that I spent so much cash on outfits in the game since I never really wore them so Karma just picked the first one she saw and I got scared to look for something else after I saw how many clothes there were! And she looked so proud that I couldn’t say no! And then she got Yuri Alpha to do my hair and now I look like a sexy bride and don’t know what to do! How did this outfit even make it past the censors?!”

Carissimi threw her hands in the air at the end of this and actually looked quite distraught. Her feathers were all puffed out and made her look like an angry chick. Momonga was torn between worry and finding it cute. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he began to rub her arm up and down in a calming manner. Carissimi allowed herself to be calmed and controlled her breathing. She could do this. Everything was gonna be a-o-k!

Hopefully. 

Momonga crouched to Carissimi’s level to look her in the eye. Maybe this would make her feel better. “We are going to go outside and see the world for ourselves. We need to take this moment to breathe and accept this new reality.” He paused and squeezed her shoulders gently. “Are you ready?”

Carissimi just nodded, her tongue suddenly too heavy to speak. Momonga nodded back and stood to his full height. He felt his character cover him like a cloak as he fell into his role. 

“Let’s explore this new world, shall we.”


	5. Now I Know I Have Met an Angel in Person And She Looks Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! A first meeting! How lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demiurge's character "quirks" are a reference to another fic on this site, Child of Jörmungandr! Yall should check it out!Its not pg13 thou so yall kiddes need to not go lookie, kay!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873440
> 
> Also: I posted art of my characters on Twitter if you want to see what they look like!  
> https://twitter.com/DestenyDez101

_ The seventh floor was undeniably beautiful.  _

_ Carissimi had always been fond of darker color palettes, reds and black being her favorite colors. The crumbling Grecian architecture scattered about the obsidian fields or sinking in the sea of lava further played to her tastes and made this her favorite floor. Ulbert had once told her that seeing her so at ease and at home in his domain reminded him of how demons were descended from angels.  _

_ “You’d make a beautiful queen of Hell, Lady Licentia.” He’d purred after reading her character's backstory.  _

_ Carissimi had merely laughed and asked him where his actual queen was. The goat stuttered into his mic and then screamed when Dez dropped from the overhead caverns onto him. The two had been such a cute couple but Ulbert had ruined her OTP.  _

_ Carissimi huffed as she walked the floor alone, idly considering smiting several imps to punish the goat. The nephilim decided against it. But only because that would just make Dez sad to hear she’d senselessly killed NPCs in her name when she logged back in. That and she didn’t have the heart to hurt them. They were just so cute and hadn’t done anything wrong to her. Not even Demiurge would face her ire, even if that was the easiest way to hurt Ulbert.  _

_ Carissimi looked over to a lavafall and spotted the archfiend crossing over a bridge. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _

_ With a simple command, Carissimi flew over to the demon and landed in his path. Demiurge stopped in his tracks and bowed to her with a hand over his chest. Carissimi tilted her head and began to curiously inspect his form. Despite how often Dez gushed about him or how often she walked this floor, the angel had never actually met the demon. He was handsome, she’d give him that. But while Sebas was handsome in a rugged and mature way, Carisimmi simply found Demiurge to be… _

_ Cute? _

_ The demon reminded her of the “bad boy” types she’d acted with and played love interests to. He radiated chaotic energy but in the end he would never move to hurt a soul within these walls. Curiously, she opened his character sheet and began to read. She hummed quietly as she scrolled through his description, seeing everything she expected from his creator. Though one sentence did give her pause though… _

_ Demiurge now stood proud and tall, internally preening as Lady Carisimmi inspected him. He’d never met the angel but had overheard great a many praise from his lord and former mistress. She was apparently the “vessel of cruelty and wrath hidden carefully in the form of purity and hope” in the words of his creator. Whispers of her wrath devouring the great dragon that once stood here still traveled amongst the denizens and had filled him with awe and curiosity. No one had ever seen her actually fight. She was known best for her unparalleled healing abilities.  _

_ What carnage would she rain upon those who angered her? _

_ “A sadist and masochist? Well aren’t you kinky?” _

_ Demiurge could feel his blood grow hot at the tone Carisimmi’s voice took. It was so smooth and silky but there were cruel tones underlying it. Like she was mocking him. The angel looked at him with a kind and innocent expression, the voice not matching the image.  _

_ “Does that mean you would like it if I tied you down and had my merry way? Or would you prefer it the other way?” She purred lightly before laughing and closing his page. “Don’t worry, Demi. Your secret is safe with me.”  _

* * *

Momonga guided Carissimi through the winding paths of the first floor, careful to stick to the shadows. Momonga kept the small angel tucked close to him in order to use his body to cover herself and the glow of her aura. Her pure white attire was easily noticeable in the dark halls and her wings and halo glowed with holy light. She was her own little lantern as they tried to sneak to the exit. 

In the end, Momonga took off his robe and draped it over her head, equipping a suit of black armor in the process. Scooping and bundling her up, the glow was effectively hidden. Carissimi’s wings were slightly cramped in their wrapped position against her back but if she and Momonga could just get outside and see the world for themselves, I’d be worth it. 

The two were finally near the entrance when they were spotted. 

Demiurge bade his demon generals farewell and prepared to return to the depths of the tomb when he saw him. Lord Momonga was garbed in magnificent onyx armor and carried his mage robes bundled up on his left arm. The bone pauldrons were absent but there was no mistaking the smell of his lord’s magic on them. 

“Lord Momonga!” He called as he rushed down the stairs to meet his lord halfway. “What brings you here to the first floor?” 

Momonga straightened himself and stared the demon down, internally bemoaning the loss of privacy. 

_ “Of all the NPCs, why him?!” _

“Lady Carissimi and I were going to see the new world and check Mare’s progress for ourselves.” He said as he lowered his arm to reveal said angel. “Alone.”

Demiurge mentally reprimanded himself for not noticing his mistress earlier. How could he have possibly missed her radiance! His lord lowered his arm to reveal her, the robe sliding back to reveal her face. Demiurge found himself captivated by those large, innocent pools of green. The robes swallowed her frame, making her seem more delicate and small as she perched daintily on his lord’s arm. What a regal pair they made. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Lady Carissimi was the rightful queen of Nazarick alongside their lord. Despite what Albedo may aim for. 

“My lady, forgive me for not greeting you as I did Lord Momonga.” He quickly dropped and laid his hand across his heart. “Pardon my impudence my Supreme Beings, but I must insist that you take an escort! We still do not know the full extent of the dangers of this new world and your safety is Nazarick’s first priority.” He kept his eyes on the ground as to not offend his beloved leaders. Here he was, putting their skills into question by asking that they have an escort. 

Momonga was ready to argue but Carissimi put her fingers to cover his mouth and implored him with her eyes to let her take the lead. Momonga merely nodded, allowing her to take the lead on this. 

“You may rise Demiurge.” She said, voice flowing like silk through Demiurge’s ears. He felt a full body shudder run through him at her words as if she were using her “Command Mantra”. Oh how wonderful that would be, to be under the full control of his lady. Would she bind him and keep him under her heel like she’d once promised? Or would she have him kneel as she entertained herself, seeing but unable to touch? Or would she be shy and coy, ordering him to be still as she took her time explor-

“Momonga and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves, though your concern is touching.” Carissimi continued, snapping Demiurge back to the present, a hand lifted in gesture towards the exit. “We will concede however and allow you to be our escort.”

The demon wanted to be ashamed of his thoughts but couldn’t as he felt pride fill his chest. Of course his lady would choose him to escort them on their first foray outside in this new world. What better escort than the Defensive Commander! This was obviously also a test. Why else would his lord be wearing armor and his lady none? They were allowing him to show his worth as a protector. Lady Carissimi must have offered herself as bait and the assignment. 

His test was to protect their beloved healer and queen. 

“Thank you for indulging my selfish desires and allowing me this chance to prove myself, my Supreme Ones.” Demiurge said as he caught his lady’s offered hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He swore his fealty to her once again with the action and was pleased by the small smile she offered him. 

Releasing her hand, the angel was set on the ground and allowed to stand now that they’d been caught. She kept the cloak wrapped tightly around her though as nerves and excitement bubbled within. They were finally going to see this new world! The three of them ascended the stairs and into the night under a wash of moonlight. The night sky beckoned to them and wordlessly, Momonga summoned a Flight Necklace and took the sky. Carisimmi watched as his armor became a speck amongst the stars and desired to join him. On instinct, she dropped the cloak and flexed her wings. 

Demiurge watched in awe as the cloak fell to the ground, his lady’s form reflecting the moonlight as the fabric was cast off. Her wings snapped open with powerful “Whoosh”, every feather shimmering like a gold tipped pearl. With a single flap she launched herself like an arrow into the night, her hair coming undone from the force of the takeoff. Demiurge smirked as he changed into his imp form, his wings bursting from his back with the crunch of bones. The leathery appendages gave a quick cursory flap to dislodge any extra mucus before carrying him after his charges. 

Demiurge was blessed by the image before him. The two remaining Supreme Beings floated above the clouds and looked at the world below them, the moon highlighting their radiance. Lord Monga was the dark of night, a mystery that Demiurge could never fathom to solve. And Carissimi…

She was Heaven and Hell trapped in the earth. Her dress flowed in the air around her like a personal Milky Way. Her hair swam behind her on the breeze as she gazed upon this new world, her eyes sparkling with the reflection of millions of stars. 

“We can see so far with just the light from the moon and the stars…” Carisimmi whispered in awe. “Blue-Planet would have loved this, Momonga.” 

“The stars in the sky are glittering like a box of jewels.” Momonga continued for the angel. Demiurge finally reached the two and cut off any other comments that may have followed. “I believe this world shines so that my lord and lady may adorn themselves with its riches.” The demon said as both Supreme Beings turned to spare him a look. Carisimmi’s head tilted as she turned her gaze back to the world, her next words setting off an unknowing chain reaction. “That may be true. We may have come to this world to obtain this box of treasure but I don’t think we should hoard it to ourselves. Perhaps… this is so we may adorn Nazarick and our friends of Ainz Ooal Gown with these riches.” She turned her head to look over her shoulder to look at Momonga and Demiurge. Her smile was wide and innocent, her eyes half lidded as she laughed the rest of her little speech. “Don’t you agree Momonga.”

Momonga chuckled a simple “Indeed” and returned silent. Demiurge bowed to his leaders and gazed at the world below. “If you wish it, we will use all the forces of Nazarick to obtain it for you.” Momonga’s response was slow to come but it did, his voice layered with humor. 

“At this point, when we don't even know what exists outside our walls? But, well, taking over the word might be enjoyable.”

Carissimi sighed dreamily and held her face to ears of the chill of the night, thoughts of exploration dancing through her head. “It would be nice to see the world at our feet…”

Demiurge stared in amazement at his lord and lady in amazement. One look and already they held grand plans of world domination. They were gods in Yggdrasil and planned to reestablish their position at the top here. Where they rightfully belonged. Hand across his heart, the imp dipped his head in reverence. “So mote it be!”

Great changes were coming to this new world. 

Terrible but…

Great. 

The three of them continued to watch the night sky when Carissimi suddenly dropped like a stone from the sky. 

Carissimi was suddenly aware of the fact that she didn’t actually know how to fly. These were muscles she was unfamiliar with the second she became aware… It was like breathing, automatic until you think about it. And she thought about her wings. The whole wind whipped past her and she spiraled like a bullet towards the ground. The ground came closer as she squeezed her eyes shut and hunched her shoulders in fear. The muscles her wing pulled reflexively and pulled her up from the ground, swooping upwards like a jet barely skimming a wall. The sudden rush of air beneath her wings can see her to hover for a moment, allowing her to realize that she’d scared Mare. The little elf was clutching his staff for all his worth and was drawn tighter than a bow string. 

“Oh Mare!” She cries as she somehow manages to land gracefully next to him, her wings folding neatly against her back. Her heels click loudly against the stone as she approaches and squats as much as she can in her form fitting gown. She gently starts petting the boy’s hair with one hand and cradles his cheek with the other to calm him. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I was out for a flight with Momonga and decided to say hello when I spotted you.” She fibbed easily, not willing to admit that she remembered that she doesn’t know how to fly. 

“I-It’s okay Lady Carissimi. Your concern is very touching though.” Mate said with a blush as he quickly relaxed. Carissimi gently guided him into her arms to nuzzle against his hair and allow him to soak up her comforting aura. The angel stroked his hair in slow motions, her fingers trailing across the top of his ear occasionally. Carissimi looked out on the reshaped land with an appraising eye as she judged the boy’s work. “You’ve been working very hard, haven’t you Mare?” She said as the elf allowed himself to sink into her chest. He nodded in confirmation and hugged the Supreme Being. 

Carissimi smiles and stands with him in her arms, gently swaying from side to side. So much work accomplished in so little time by one so small. He deserved this little reward, she thought as she rocked him and hummed a little lullaby. Mare was on the edge of sleep when Demiurge landed heavily behind them. 

“Lady Carissimi!” He yelled on his landing, Mare and Carissimi jumping in surprise. The demon had been so worried when his charge suddenly dropped without warning. Was that been part of the test? Did he fail? Did she just want to see Mare? The questions zoomed around his head as he approached. “You mustn’t do that Lady Carissimi! How can I escort you if you suddenly disappear like that!” His voice wasn’t raised but the urgency was there. His lady had genuinely scared him. Carissimi stared at him with wide eyes as his face shrank and reshaped to his normal form. Her wings were tense and she held Mare tightly against herself. He almost missed it but her eyes flashed pink for a moment before returning to the swirling green she always had.

That little detail was filed away for later as Lord Momonga joined them. His lord approached Lady Carissimi and Mare with confidence and overlooked the hills now surrounding the tomb. “You’ve done good work Mare. I’m impressed at what you’ve accomplished in such little time.” He praised. Mare’s cheeks flushed as he squirmed in Lady Carissimi’s arm. Demiurge was only slightly jealous of the young elf and his closeness to the Supreme Being. Obviously Lady Carissimi has a soft spot for children and felt the need to mother them, with Sephiroth and Karma still being children themselves. Her maternal instincts were strong and she just sought to comfort the normally high strung boy. Still, Demiurge felt just the smallest bits of jealousy rise watching him lean and rest upon their lady’s breast. 

“Thank you Lord Momonga. I’ve been working at it all day to make it look as natural as possible.” Mare said as he tried to resist the need to hide his face in the angel’s neck. Momonga nodded and stepped closer and held out a fist to the boy and spoke. “Your hard work and dedication is appreciated and shall be rewarded.” His fist opened up to reveal a guild ring. “The floors of Nazarick are difficult to traverse when in a rush. As a Guardian, you should be able to move freely about your home and defend it to the best of your abilities.” The elf blushed and stammered as Carissimi took it and put it on his finger for him. “Th-thank y-you Lord M-Monga!”

Carissimi gave a small chuckle and held Mare closer, her cheek resting on his blonde locks. The beat of wings signaled the arrival of Albedo as she landed, her heels giving off a dull “tap”. She stood slightly behind and to the side of Momonga and smiled serenely. Not for the first time, Demiurge compared her to Lady Carissimi. But was it really fair to compare Albedo to a Supreme Being? 

Nevertheless, the two winged beings locked eyes and a heavy feeling blanketed the area. It was no secret that Lady Carisimmi hated Lord Tabula and by extension, his creations. They’d all heard the whispers of the fight in her room that happened soon after the creation of Sephiroth and Karma. Albedo had wept when her creator abandoned them and Lady Carisimmi took charge of the NPCs. Lady Carisimmi spent the least of her time at the tomb in the throne room and by consequence, Albedo was left alone. The feelings of loneliness and worry grew as her new lady spent more time with the homunculus maids than her. What if she caused their lady to leave? That always hung in her mind like weight.

“My Supreme Ones, a pleasure to see you this fine night.” Albedo said as she broke eye contact first and bowed. The tension immediately evaporated as her gaze lowered when she made a choked noise, her eyes landing on Mare’s ring. Carisimmi paid them no mind as Momonga quickly placated the internally fuming succubus. She placed Mare on the ground and gently pet his hair. “You've done such a good job Mare. I think I should give you a reward as well.” She said as she continued to pet him. “Is there anything you’d like?”

Mare just scuffed his boot and looked at his staff. Lady Carisimmi had already been so kind to him now she was asking him what he wanted. She was truly an amazing Supreme Being! “I'm fine Lady Carisimmi. Just your presence and hugs are enough!” He smiled at her.

Carisimmi blinked in shock but recovered quickly. Such a pure boy! “Is that so.” She said as she folded her hands in front of herself. “Well, I guess I should cuddle you more often.”

The angel laughed as Mare stammered and blushed again.She decided to take mercy on him and stepped to the side. “It's late, Mare. Best be off to bed with you.” The boy nodded and scurried off.

“Goodnight everyone!” He called before running through a “Gate”.

Carisimmi smiled and turned to see Momonga vanish into thin air. Albedo screamed “OH YES!” to the heavens, forgetting that Carisimmi was still present. Carisimmi watched raised brows and a confused smile before turning to leave.

That was one jar of crazy she wasn't opening so late at night.

She walked briskly towards the entrance of the tomb without a word. Demiurge quickly caught up and joined her. “Allow me to escort you to your room, Lady Carisimmi.” He said as he held out his arm for her to take. Carisimmi quickly weighed her options before taking his arm and linking their elbows. The tow descended into the tomb in a companionable silence.

* * *

Sebas had just finished putting away his mistress’s now cleaned outfit in her closet and prepared her bath for the night with new rose petals when he heard the door open. Rushing to greet her, he was met with Demiurge kissing her hand. “Good night,  _ Lady Carissimi. _ ” The demon purred before standing to his full height. Lady Carisimmi blushed but said nothing as she walked backwards and bumped into the butler. “Ah, Sebas! How nice to see you.” She said with a kind smile and moved into her room. “Thank you for everything you've done for me. Touch-Me would be proud.” She called over her shoulder as Karma and Sephiroth emerged from their coffins. Demiurge was forced out of the doorway when Sebas moved to block his view of their lady. The two locked eyes as Sebas stepped out the room and closed the doors behind him.

“Lord Demiurge.”

“Sebas.”

The two stared each other down as they weighed the other’s worth. Demiurge was a prideful demon and was confident with his position with his lady as a Floor Guardian.Demiurge smirked and stepped closer to boast about being her escort when it hit him. The smell of honeysuckles and plums clung to the butler like a second skin. “Why are you covered in Lady Carisimmin’s scent?” The demon growled as a vein on his forehead bulged.

Sebas actually looked smug as he adjusted his gloves and answered. “It's none of your concern.”

The atmosphere grew tense as the two continued to glare at one another. The halls were devoid of any maids as they men released their murderous energy on the other. Any words or blood that may have spilled in that hall was avoided when Karma opened the doors and bounced between them. Her smile was nothing but teeth as she snapped to get their attention.

“Now I know you two dont like each other but please do try to keep your posturing away from m’lady!” She said cheerfully and looked at them with the most disturbingly innocent expression they’d ever seen. The spirals in her eyes were spinning lazily as her gaze grew lidded with her next words.

_ “I'd hate to have to take a bite out of either of you should you upset her.” _

With that being said, she went back in the room and shut the door. 

Karma bounced cheerfully to her coffin and stepped inside, the image of Demiurge and Sebas looking at her with apprehension a comforting memory.But while she would be getting a well rested sleep, Carisimmi would be plagued with nightmares. She’d toss and turn as the first natural sleep she had since her arrival to this new world brought memories of the old world.

_ “If I can't have you, no one can!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS! I NEED THEM! coughcough ehem... Please leave comments. They make me happy and prrompt me to get updates out faster! Thankyou!


	6. Turned Her Tears to Diamonds in Her Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted know what happened in her past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check my Twitter for art for this story. I work hard on them to show you guys!  
> https://twitter.com/DestenyDez101

[Karma's and her leftovers](https://twitter.com/DestenyDez101/status/1292832097946796037)

_“And that is why I’ll be officially on break for the next year! Thank you for your support!”_

_The camera’s lights blinded her as she smiled for one last photo before wrapping up the interview. She’d been trying to hide the news for as long as possible but there was only so long before someone found out. Might as well make the announcement before it became a scand-_

_“SARA!”_

_Her head turned to see her older brother running towards her with a bouquet of blue and pink roses and a ridiculously large stuffed bear. The man was uniquely handsome with pale skin, bright blue eyes and full head of salt and pepper hair, his Asian and European features blending nicely. He easily towered over her 5’7 frame at a staggering 6’4. Her short, curly black hair and Afro-Asian features were a sharp contrast to his and confused most people when they found out the two were siblings._

_“Why didn't you tell me?’_

_Sara Yamamoto, twenty-three year old international singer and actress and host of the Yggdrasil World Championships…_

_“I wanted to keep it under wraps, oniichan. You can't keep a secret from your wife to save your life and she loves to gossip. Im sorry.”_

_Was six months pregnant._

* * *

_“I don't think Carisimmi would appreciate you painting Snowflake pink and blue, Dez.” Ulbert said as he took paint buckets from the shadow demon._

_Momonga was logged into Yggdrasil and preparing a surprise party for Carissimi with Dez, Uldert and Peroroncino when Tabula ran in frantically and told them all to check the server chat rooms. Momonga sent a confused emoticon but did as told. All present stared in horror at the headlines plastered all over the board._

**_YGGDRASIL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS POSTPONED AFTER ATTACK ON HOST_ **

**_SARA YAMAMOTO ATTACKED BY CRAZED FAN OUTSIDE OF BRIDAL STORE_ **

**_THE END OF THE QUEEN? STAR OF BOX OFFICE HIT “KILL ME BEFORE I DIE” ATTACKED IN WEEK AFTER RELEASE_ **

**_FETUSES CARVED FROM IDOL’S WOMB IN BROAD DAYLIGHT_ **

**_ACTRESS STABBED FROM BEHIND AND STOMACH SLICED OPEN TWO DAYS AFTER PREGNANCY REVEAL_ **

**_“If I can't have you, no one can!” Last Words Yelled by Attacker as Singer Bleeds Out on Sidewalk._ **

  
  


_Dez was the first to log out, followed by Peroroncino. Momonga was frozen in his spot as the other’s followed and left the game. Carisimmi had been attacked? She lost the baby- no babies? How could this happen? Why did this happen?_

_Momonga finally managed to log out, leaving the maids and Sebas confused at why the party was abandoned in the middle of preparations._

  
  


* * *

Carisimmi awoke with a strangled gasp, her body covered in a cold sweat. She struggled to get off her stomach but the sheets over her wings held her down like a dead weight. She struggled to get out for what felt like hours when the sheets were pulled off and she was helped into a seated position. Carissimi gulped down greedy lungfuls of air as her eyes darted about. Sephiroth was kneeling behind and using his body to hold hers up, her wings spread limply as her body was forced to relax. Karma was petting her hair gently and guided the angel’s face to look at her’s. Carisimmi felt herself calming as she looked at the spirals slowly turned in pools of wine.

“It's okay, mlady.” Karma said as she continued to pet her hair. “You are safe here within Nazarick.” The three of them sat in their little as Carisimmi calmed down, their own little bubble where she was safe. Carisimmi tucked her legs close to her body and cried a little more when Sephiroth hugged her and accidentally brushed his hand against her stomach. The pain still lingered like a scar on her very soul even with this new body. 

What feels like days but was only half an hour passed before Carismmi managed to drag herself out of bed. Her legs were shaky as she walked to her bathroom and stipped out of her silk night dress.The warm milk of her bath eased her body as she sunk beneath its depths and allowed the scent of roses to take her away from the memories. The statues were her only company, Sephiroth helping Karma choose something sensible for their creator to wear for the day.

Sephiroth walked through a pair of crystal doors with wrought iron handles and into a massive walk in wardrobe. Dozens of shelves made of a dark stained wood covered the walls, jewelry and shoes taking up all that space. Tiaras, necklaces, bracelets, the works sat upon black satin displays. Several mannequins sported body chains made of diamonds were scattered amongst the wearing opulent gowns. Several racks were filled to the brim with more dresses and outfits from “crossover” events. But the centerpiece of the room was a smoky gray mannequin wearing the World Championship Host’s dress.

The dress was easily the most beautiful and valuable clothing item in all of Yggdrasil. A black, long sleeved bolero clung to the mannequin, the cuffs coming to a point at the middle finger. The sleeves had a raised surface that etched out the nine branches that traveled to a heavy black, gothic pendant connected by thin chains. The collar rose to just below the jawline, underneath an armored neck piece that extended like roots across the cheeks. The dress itself had a pure white bodice with a semi sweetheart neckline. The dress extended into two layers with an over skirt/train and the body of the dress. The main skirt flowed into a floor length trumpet skirt. The skirt faded into a shimmery gray that mimicked smoke when it moved, giving the illusion of walking through white fire. The over skirt extended into a twenty foot train that gradiated from white to a pitch black, the “Fall of Lucifer '' detailed into the skirt in negative with carefully crafted lace. The whole dress was covered in millions of microdiamonds that gave the illusion of moonlight on a starless night. The final touch was a black veil that covered the face and fell just below the chin held in place with a pair of black roses on either side of the head.

The dress had dozens of protective spells in it, able to tank an attack from a World Boss with barely any damage. The defense stats easily beat that of any World Champion armor. In Yggdrasil, hundreds had tried to steal or bribe the dress from the guild. Bid wars were constantly started amongst players, the highest offer having been one billion gold. This dress is the only of its kind and was held with same regard as the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown

The gown was stunning but went completely ignored. It was never worn and until his creator felt otherwise, never would be.

Instead, Sephiroth immediately went over to Karma and dragged her away from the lacey and see through dresses. He directed the smaller NPC towards some more reserved clothing choices and started looking in silence. Karma tried to sneak back to her previous selections but Sephiroth’s tail wrapped itself loosely around her neck and pulled her back. The two continued their search, the time filled with Karma’s idle chatter. Sephiroth finally found an appropriate dress and allowed Karma to find a pair of shoes. He exited the closet to see Carisimmi toweling her hair dry. The incubus laid the dress across a table and helped his mistress with her long tresses. Out of the braid, her hair fell just below her knees in soft waves. Sephiroth grabbed a brush from the vanity and started brushing as they waited for Karma to emerge from the closet.

Carisimmi felt herself further relax under his soothing ministrations, the gentle motions lulling her into a happy trance. This was nice. This was…

Safe.

The brushing stopped and her eyes slowly blinked open. Her eyes locked on the mirror before and for the first time she actually got a good look at her new form. Her hands slowly came up to touch her face and feel the smooth, unscarred surface of her face.She knew this face well, she made it. But this was so surreal. For all its advancements, modern gaming still couldn't create accurate mirrors in games. At most would be an item that had a shiny surface and _looked_ like a mirror but no reflections. So she never really took the time to stop and look at her character after she first made her.

But here she was, so beautiful and unflawed. It was almost unreal.

Her gaze traveled to her hair which Sephiroth had pulled back into an elegant but messy low bun with Juliet roses woven into it. The scent of the blooms was intoxicating and left here feeling lighter than before. Carisimi met Sephiroth’s eyes in the mirror and smiled. “I see your garden has been doing well. These are lovely.” She told him as his normally blank face lit up just slightly and he averted his gaze with a small blush. She laughed internally, only a little guilty about giving him the emotional understanding of an eggplant. Standing up, she turned to the dress that was picked for her and got ready for the day.

Putting on the dress, she was pleased with Sephiroth’s choice. He managed to find one of the few dresses that weren't a white base but instead a platinum gray gown that could look white in certain lighting. The gown looked like it was a sheet that had been artfully sewn to her body with a corseted bodice that led into a floor length skirt. The material was ruched midthigh on the right, baring her leg and halo for the world to see. A pair of strappy gray stilettos had been chosen by Karma and once again, Carisimmi found herself unable to say no to the little girl. Carisimmi decided to forgo Harmonia and accepted the string of pink diamonds and matching earrings Karma had brought with the shoes. Giving an experimental twirl, Carisimmi smiled at her overall look. “You both did a wonderful job today.” She said as she patted them both on the head, Karma preening under the attention while Sephiroth just shied and blushed. She Looked around the large room and an idea came to her.

“Karma. Sephiroth. I'm giving you two free roam of the Tomb.” She said as she turned to leave the room. “This place is your home and you shouldn’t be confined to just one room. Just remember to stay away from the 8th floor.” She finished and stepped out into the hall before they could respond. Leaning back against the door, she sighed and was tempted to slide to the floor. That was neither dignified or proper so she didn’t. Her stomach gave a small rumble and she laughed nervously at the sound. 

“I guess I should eat some breakfast.” 

Summoning a royal persona, Carissimi walked towards the kitchens. She passed several maids and gave them a gentle smile and “Good morning” when they stopped to bow. Carissimi was just passing the entrance to the throne room when she heard it. It was barely there but she listened carefully. A soft hissing sound was coming from within. Slowly, she entered and walked down the aisle as she listened out for the sound again. Reaching the throne, she stopped and tried to find the noise again when a shadow looked over her. 

She looked up to see white scales and black eyes. A massive snake slithered out from behind the throne, it’s size easily dwarfing the seat. The snake was wide as Carissimi was tall and had length to match. It was pure white like her hair with a giant red bow around its neck. It’s eyes were pitch black and seemed to pierce through her as it’s face came close. It’s tongue flicked out and it’s maw opened, the inside an inky black with gleaming white fangs the length of Carissimi’s arm. The angel stood still as the snake started to coil around her, letting it scent and hopefully recognize her. 

Finally, the snake seemed to come to a des cocoon. Slowly, it brought its face close to her and…

Booped Carissimi. 

“I love you too, Snowflake.” Carissimi said as she laughed in relief and started scratching his scales. Snowflake was a giant, albino Black Mamba. Touch-Me had gifted her his egg after an event and she buffed up his stats and fed him potions till he reached his monstrous size. The snake had free roam of the 9th floor and appeared at random, a terrifying surprise for any invaders who may have managed to pass the 8th floor. His sheer size, speed and the potency of his venom made him extremely dangerous. The snake could also be rather temperamental, having always attacked Tabula for some reason when he still played. Momonga wasn’t too fond of the snake as Snowflake could most often be found lounging on or around the throne to take his naps. 

Snowflake hissed and flicked his mistress with his tongue before dragging her onto the throne. Carissimi was forced to sit on the massive seat and was trapped when the snake plopped his head on her lap. 

It would seem breakfast would have to wait. 

* * *

Demiurge was on a mission. 

As the chosen escort of Lady Carissimi, it was his job to keep track and protect her. Lady Carissimi was powerful in her own right but Nazarick was still on alert and she was a healer, not a fighter. He would not fail his duty and protect his Supreme One. 

So search he did, the archdemon searching the halls of the 9th floor for the missing angel. He’d gone to her room to escort her to breakfast and the Lord Momonga’s office but she and her NPCs were there. He quickly backtracked towards the kitchens to search for her. 

The main dining hall was empty when he entered so he quickly went into the staff dining hall. The maids chattered noisily amongst themselves as Demiurge searched the room for a familiar head of white or pink hair. After a few minutes, he spotted a head of pink amongst a sea of maids. The demon stalked towards Sephiroth’s table to hopefully question him on the whereabouts of his mistress. 

Sephiroth ate his meal of scones and tea quietly, taking small sips of his cup of Earl Gray as he ignored the maids surrounding him. The females fawned over him and while it made him uncomfortable, he ignored it as he knew that it was a combination of his incubus allure and manners that made them flock. Sephiroth knew he was handsome, his somewhat effeminate features putting him in the maid’s ranking for “Top 10 Beautiful NPCs”. 

“Lord Sephiroth, how is your garden doing?” A blonde maid asked him, her head resting on her palm as she waited for his answer. The incubus tilted his head slightly to the side and with a proud smile, produced a vial of clear liquid. The maids squealed at his answer. Putting away the vial, Sephiroth watched curiously as the maids stood as one and bowed to a figure behind him. Turning in his seat, he spotted Demiurge making his way towards him. He swung his legs over the bench and stood in one fluid motion. The maids were awed by his grace as the incubus stared down the approaching demon. Demiurge stopped in front of Sephiroth and smirked as he greeted the younger.

“Good day, Sephiroth.” He said, holding eye contact with the teen. Sephiroth just raised his brows marginally in response. 

“He wants to know what you’re doing here, Demiurge.” Karma quipped from behind a mountain of food. She’d been previously invisible with Sephiroth being fawned over but quickly stood out as she was his voice. Demiurge glanced at her with a hint of amusement before turning to her.

“I have come to inquire about the whereabouts of Lady Carissimi.” He said as he watched the child scarf down a bowl of bacon. She looked slightly disappointed by the selection but continued to eat nonetheless. “M’lady left her room early this morning after giving us free roam of the tomb.” She took a bite out of a stack of pancakes and made a curious face before shrugging and moving onto a muffin. “Haven't seen her since.”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and walked away with a flip of his hair. He glared at Demiurge as he departed, the maids parting for him easily. Demiurge watched the normally aloof male with slight confusion at the sudden change in attitude. Karma poked curiously at the abandoned scones and explained, “He’s mute, not invisible. You immediately turned your conversation to me when I spoke so now he’s a little miffed.”

Demiurge nodded in understanding, watching Sephiroth exit the dining hall towards the entrance to the 7th floor. “I’ll be sure to apologize for my slight later. But for now, I must locate Lady Carisimmi and escort her about the tomb.” Karma just nodded and licked curiously at a lemon slice and hissed at the taste.

As Demiurge departed, he missed the whispers amongst the maids.

_“Lords Demiurge and Sephiroth are so handsome! I ship it.”_

_“But I thought Lord Sephiroth didn’t like dating?”_

_“We can still ship it!”_

_“Yeah! It’s non-canon anyway and Lord Demiurge is in another ship.”_

_“Eh? Another...ship?”_

* * *

It’d been 15 minutes and Demiurge still hadn't located the angel. He was becoming anxious that she might have left to explore unaccompanied. The demon finally looking in the throne room was met with an awe inspiring scene. 

His lady was perched proudly on the Throne of Kings with the Great White Death, Snowflake, wrapped around the throne and at her feet. The throne was obviously too big and dwarfed her size but she struck such a powerful image of beauty and power.

_“Of course.”_ Demiurge thought as he approached the throne. _“Lady Carisimmi wishes to claim her spot as a leader of Nazarick but she was never given a throne! How can we have a queen but no place for her to rule from!”_

Demiurge walked closer to the throne so he could properly greet the Supreme Being but gave pause when Snowflake cracked open an eye and flicked his tongue out. The snake turned his head to stare down the demon and slowly rose above him. Demiurge remained still as to not offend Lady Carisimmi’s favored pet. She allowed much leeway with the beast and its attacks on Lord Tabula. The snake was a vessel of her anger and must be shown due caution.

Carisimmi had fallen asleep but was awoken by the removal of Snowflake’s weight from her lap. She straightened in her seat quickly as she watched the snake rear back to strike. Her eyes darted fearfully to the target, Demiurge. This isn't a game anymore. NPCs might not be able to be resurrected like before. She couldn't allow him to die by the actions of her pet! Purely by instinct, she threw her hand out out shouted,

“GUARDIAN SHIELD!”

A golden dome materialized around the demon just as the snake struck, his fangs hitting the shield with a shriek. Carisimmi lifted her skirt and ran over to the demon and Snowflake’s head. The dome dissipated into golden ash as she reamed into the snake. “BAD SNOWFLAKE! BAD BOY! NO MORE ATTACKING ALLIES! THAT IS AN ORDER!” She yelled and bopped the snake on his nose for extra measure. She looked him in the eyes and Snowflake released a forlorn hiss before slithering up a pillar and out of sight. The angel huffed and turned to Demiurge quickly.

“Are you alright Demiurge?” She asked as she ran her hands over his body to check for any injuries. Her hands came up to his cheeks and turned his head to and from to assess any possible damage. Finding none, the angel hugged the demon. Demiurge felt pride and something else bubble beneath his skin at his lady’s obvious concern for his well being. He could have easily avoided the attack but Lady Carissimi had deigned to defend him and discipline her beloved pet for him. Obviously, this meant that Lady Carisimmi favored him.

“I'm fine Lady Carisimi. Your worries are appreciated but unneeded.” He purred, the feeling of her pressed tightly against him heavenly. Carissimi let go as though she were burned as her position dawned on her. She quickly composed herself and straightened her back, trying to look imposing even though Demiurge towered over her. Demiurge chuckled and offered his arm to Carisimmi with a slight bow. “I have come to escort you to Lord Momonga’s office. He wishes to speak with you.” Carisimmi accepted the arm and allowed him to guide her out the throne room when she paused.

“Ah, I still haven't had breakfast.” She said morosely as her mind conjured a full western breakfast. Oh how she craved a piece of carrot cake at the moment…

“No need to worry Lady Carissimi.” Demiurge said as he discreetly waved over a maid. “I shall have a meal brought up for you in Lord Momonga’s office.”

Caissimi sighed but conceded to that and they continued in their little walk to Momonga’s office.

“I guess I can wait a little longer.” She sighed. “But I must apologize again for Snowflake.”

She released the demon’s arm to stand in front of him, halting them in the middle of the hall. “I allowed Snowflake to attack Tabula as he pleased due to my animosity towards him. That behavior obviously has grown out of control if he thinks he can attack a Floor Guardian.”

Carissimi was ashamed to admit that she never bothered to correct the snake’s settings when she realized that she removed Tabula from his list of allies. She found the glitch amazing and allowed the snake to torment the brain eater as he pleased. Now he was attacking the others and it was all her fault. Before it was just a game, no true consequences. But they were real now and she couldn't hurt someone so callously.

“M’lady, it's quite alright.” Demiurge said as he watched the angel seem to fold in on herself with shame and guilt. What a softhearted queen he had, to worry about him when it is he who should be caring for her. “I entered unannounced and Snowflake saw fit to punish my ineptitude.”

“But it wasn't ineptitude!” Carisimmi said forcefully. The memories came rushing back to her: The pain, the humiliation… 

The loss.

They all watched with their cameras out as she lost everything. No one helped. So how could she not worry when she could help. She coulndt sit back and watch someone get hurt like they did. 

“It wasn't ineptitude…” She whispered and stepped closer to Demiurge. Her head was lowered as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled. The devil fell to his knees easily, reverence filled him as she drew him close. Her hands guided his head to rest on her chest, his ear pressed to her heart. 

“I swear to you Demiurge. You and every soul under my rule, I will protect until this heart of mine stops beating.” She vowed. Her hands released their hold and allowed Demiurge to look up at her face. Demiurge gently took those hands, so small and delicate, and raised them to his lips. “And I vow to protect you in turn, m’lady. Not even the cold, hard earth could keep me away.” He whispered against her fingers. “I would claw my way back to you for Heaven and Hell are mere words to me. I’d let this world burn before I let you be harmed.” He finished and kissed her fingertips.

* * *

Momonga waved his hands over the Mirror of Remote viewing as he attempted to use it to view the outside world. He’d wanted to wait for Carisimmi but she was taking too long. 

_“At least she’s not in bed with Sebas again…”_

_“That sounded so wrong in my head!”_

Momonga finally managed to bring the mirror over a village when Carisimmi arrived. The angel had Demiurge on her arm and the demon couldn't look happier. A pink rose was pinned to his lapel and looked so odd to Momonga. Carisimmi let go of his arm and walked over to Momonga, giving a gentle smile to Sebabs. “Good morning, Sebas.” She said before turning to look over Momonga’s shoulder at the mirror. 

Sebas took note of the roses in his lady’s hair and the one pinned on Demiurge’s jacket. The demon smirked athe butler and made a show of removing the flower to smell it before putting it back on his jacket. In turn, Sebas casually adjusted his tie and brushed his knuckles against the diamond feather pinned to his own jacket. Demiurge’s eyebrow twitched as the two glared at each other, sparks practically flying between them.

They went unnoticed as Carisiimi and Momonga managed to zoom the mirror in on the village. Carisimmi watched in horror as defenseless men and women were slaughtered. They stood no chance against the soldiers attacking them. “We should help them.” Carisimmi said, crowding closer to the mirror. The view locked in on a girl and her sister running through a forest. Carisimmi’s eyes were narrowed as she watched the elder be struck from behind by a soldier. The soldiers appeared to be laughing at her pain.

Momonga shook his head. “It is not our place.” He said as he looked at her. He wanted to list all the reasons when he saw Sebas behind her. His mind flickered back to the first meeting between him, Touch-Me and Carisimmi. 

_"Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!”_

Carisimmi’s eyes had swirls of pink as she held her tongue. How desperately she wanted to argue but she knew she had no real grounds. She still couldn't perform any of her spells on command and flight was a bit iffy. And it would do no good for them to not be a united front before their subjects. She couldn't get ma-

“Sebas, Demiurge. We’re going to this village.” Carissimi stopped her internal brooding as the lich stood. She stepped to the side a bit to allow Momonga space to summon the Staff of Ooal Gown. “Raise the security level of Nazarick to maximum.”

The two bowed and replied “Yes.”

“Tell Albedo and Sephiroth to join us, fully armed.” He said as his gaze turned back to the mirror, the soldier now kicking and taunting the girls. “Send a few soldiers who are skilled in stealth or have invisibility.” 

“Understood.”

Momonga finally looked back to Carisiimi and knew that he’d made the right decision. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. “I will pay back my debt to you and your brother.”

* * *

Enri held back her tears as she shielded her sister. “Its okay Nemu. I’ve got you.” She rasped as she grew weaker. THe vows suddenly stopped and she could hear the horrified gasps of the soldiers.Looking at them, she saw their eyes locked behind her. She turned her head to see a swirling black and purple mass. Her breath hitched and blood ran cold as a giant skeleton in black robes stepped out. His hand was still in the portal but slowly followed as he helped the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen out. Enri felt her heart stop at the sight of the magnificent wings on her back. 

_“Am I dead? Is that Death here to claim my soul and an angel to guide me to heaven?”_

The skeleton held out his hand and made a squeezing motion.

“Grasp Heart.”

Carisimmi watched in morbid fascination as blood dripped from Momonga’s hand before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The knight dropped to the floor dead while his companion shook in his place. “M-monster!” He screamed as he held his sword in defense. Carisimmi scowled as Momonga stepped up to the knight. “Monster?” She laughed humorlessly. “You can attack defenseless women and children but when faced with someone different from you, you cower?”

Momonga stared down the knight, Carisimmi’s words mirroring his thoughts exactly. “I went through the trouble of coming all the way out here. I’ll have you all assist me with my tests.”

Enri watched as the other Knight was struck down with a stream of lightning, the display of magic frightening and amazing. She gave a weak gasp when the corpse suddenly was covered in a black miasma and transformed into a disturbing skeletal knight. “Death Knight.” Death commanded. “Kill all the knights attacking the village.”

The angel was blank faced throughout the entire altercation, her beautiful face unmoving as she watched the reaper work. Her eyes suddenly turned to Enri and her sister, her lips quirking into a gentle smile. “It's impressive, isn't it?” She asked softly, her soothing voice dissipating all the tension in Enri’s body. The portal rippled as two more beings arrived. The first was undeniably female, their slender form covered in beautiful black armor as she wielded a matching battle ax. The second was also feminine, tall and slim. Enri assumed they were female from the high heeled boots and graceful steps, their face hidden behind a black plague doctor’s mask. A purple hood was drawn over their head with a pair of horns sticking out of the top.

“The preparations took some time. I apologize.” The armored woman said. The reaper turned his head to her and spoke. “No. You're timing was perfect, Albedo.”

Carisimmi decided now was a good time to heal the girls since Sephiroth had arrived. Kneeling before them, she beckoned the incubus over. “Hello girls. My name is Carissimi Licentia and this is Sephiroth.” The incubus joined his creator on the ground and offered a slight bow to the humans. “He has something that can help you feel better.” Sephiroth produced a bright red potion and held it out to the elder girl. “Bl-blood?” She stammered eyes darted between Carissimi, Sephiroth and the vial. “I’ll drink it but my sist-” The girl started when her sister cut her off. “Big sis! No!”

Albedo was quick to raise her axe, rage and disgust filling her being. “You filthy lower life forms!” She screeched and prepared to cleave the humans in half. Carisimmi raised a hand to the succubus and commanded her to stop. “Wait, Albedo! They are but children and are not at fault. No need to rush things.” She took the vial and looked the younger girl in the eyes. “This is a healing potion. Now, Sephiroth can treat your sister without magic but their is no guarantee that she will survive the extent of her wounds.” Sephiroth nodded in agreement and pulled out a roll of bandages for emphasis. “If I give her this however, she will be just fine. It's magic. Do you know what magic is?”

The little girl nodded and released her sister’s hand. Gingerly, she took the potion and drank it. Sephiroth stood and helped Carissimi up as the potion took effect, healing all the girl's injuries and repairing her clothes. “Since you know what magic is, this makes things easier to explain.” Carisimmi said as she took a risk and attempted to cast a spell. “Guardian Shield!”

A golden dome surrounded the girls, their eyes wide open with wonder. Carisimmi mentally breathed a sigh of relief at not making a fool of herself. “This shield will protect you from anything intended to harm you while you're inside. As long as you stay here, nothing can touch you.” She said as Momonga stood next to her, Sephiroth moved back to stand with Albedo. He tossed two small horns into the shield and watched the elder inspect them. “I leave you these just in case. If you blow them, an army of goblins for you to command shall appear. Use it to protect yourselves.” Without another word, Momonga turned to leave, Carissimi right beside him and the b=guardians following closely.

“U-um! Thank you!” The elder sister called as she clutched her sister closes. “I'm sorry to ask but are you not the Grim Reaper? What’s your name sir?”

Carisimmi wanted to answer but Momonga seemed puzzled. “My name?” He mumbled under his breath. His grip on the staff as he thought for a moment before turning dramatically. “You would do well to remember my name. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, ruler alongside Carissimi Licentia of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.”

With another dramatic turn, Momo- Ainz turned away and walked towards the village. Carissimi raised a brow questionably but said nothing, following the lich out the forest. They walked out of sight of the girls when Ainz stopped, the rest of them pausing to watch him. “What’s wrong, Momo-Ainz?” Carissimi asked as she folded her hands in front of her. 

“Those girls were scared by my appearance. She thought I was Death.” He said, equipping a bright red mask with green designs and gauntlets to hide his face and hands. Closing his cloak to cover his ribs, he continued. “It may be best to hide our inhuman features in order to ease the villagers fears.” Going into his inventory, Ainz summoned a heavy black cloak and handed it to Carissimi. “We don’t know how they would react to an angel. Even if you would be considered a good omen to some, right now you might seem an omen of doom.”

Nodding, Carissimi threw the cloak over her shoulders to cover her wings. The cloak formed an unattractive hump though. Focusing on the muscles in her back and wings, she pulled them tight against her back. It was uncomfortable but she would live. “Well, how do I look?” She asked with a playfully flirty tone. Ainz gave a slight chuckle before tapping their space above her head. A slight ringing noise appeared and she looked up at the halo he was taping. “Oh, that does stand out.” She said worriedly as she pulled the halo down and willed it to stop floating. It took a moment, but Carissimi managed to get it to stay around her head like a circlet. 

Albedo watched the scene with jealousy. Lord Ainz was being so kind and gentle to Lady Carissimi. The angel was even flirting with her beloved! He gifted her a cloak instead of having her summon one of her own! Was Lady Carissimi actually interested in Lord Ainz? Did she actually love him?! Lady Carissimi said she wasn’t but she could’ve changed her mind! Or was she trying to seduce her beloved?! 

Albedo wanted to know what was going on between the two of them and how to get in between it. Lord Momonga wanted her to love him devotedly and wholeheartedly, so surely he must share her feelings. He even asked to feel her breast. There had to be something.

Right?

Carisimmi and Ainz were blind to Albedo’s plight as they continued on towards the village. Their small party exited the forest and could hear the screams of the soldiers as they were taken out by the Death Knight. Carisimmi knew she should feel distured by the merciless slaughter, but she could only feel satisfaction as the filth was culled. Her head tilted with slight amusement as she heard a voice beg and plead for help, promises of wealth dribbling from his lips as he was stabbed repeatedly. “Disgusting.” She said with an elegant sneer. “Judgement has been served and they think there will be mercy.” Her eyes were cold as they got closer, her mind obviously made. Ainz was shocked by her words, the female usually had an issue with excessive cruelty and force. Was this the effects of her new angelic status? Did her racial features make her tolerant of this as long as justice was served in her eyes? His mind travelled to her character’s backstory and he wondered if that was further influencing her behavior. 

Deciding to speak with her later, Ainz allowed the Death Knight to behead one more knight before calling it off. “Death Knight! That’s enough!”

All eyes turned to the sky, fours figures floating above the village. Carisimmi now having a gentle and satisfied smile on her face descended first. Her voice carried across the village like a river of silk as she spoke. “A pleasure to make your acquaintances. My name is Carisimmi Licentia. And this is Ainz Ooal Gown.” Her eyes gained a dangerous glint suddenly, Sephiroth standing a little straighter at her next words.

“What's this ruckus we’ve been hearing?”

Her eyes took on a pink sheen as she walked towards the soldiers. Ainz allowed her to take the lead for now, curious to what she’d do. The angel walked in the middle of their group and stopped in front of one, cupping his jaw. “I asked a question.” She cooed, glaring at him as they refused to answer. The soldier panicked and moved to draw his blade to stab Carisimmi. His body was tossed back as he clutched his bleeding throat. The man attempted to scream but all that came were strangled gurgles as his slit throat bubbled and sizzled with poison that ate away at the skin. Sephiroth was standing in a perfect t-stance before his creator, flicking the blood and excess poison from his blade. Carisimmi sighed and spoke loudly, her voice clear with irritation.

“Leave and tell your owners of the power of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Let them know that this village falls under our protection.”

The soldiers quickly retreated, tripping and yelling as they made their escape. Carisimmi barely held back her wings from exploding open to give chase and finish doling out punishment. Carisimmi jumped at her thirst for vengeance, spooked by these new feelings. What was happening to her? 

Carisimmi turned back to the gathered villagers. As her gaze fell on them, they dropped to their knees in gratitude and fear. Ainz walked over to her and laid a hand on her lower back to guide her closer to them. One of the men, the village chief she assumed, spoke up. “Um, pardon me, sir and ma'am, but why have you come here?” 

_“I’ll take it from here.”_ Ainz “Messaged” her and stepped forward..

“We could not stand by as innocent people were hurt. Call it a… moral obligation.” Ainz continued to walk closer. “Be at ease, this village is under my protection.”

His words were meant to calm them but the villagers were still apprehensive. Ainz looked at their faces of fear then back towards Sephiroth and the Death Knight. Those two had already established themselves as deadly and did little to help assuage any fears. Perhaps…

“I don't do this kind of work for free though.” Ainz said, going out on a limb and hoping this worked. “We expect to be compensated.” The villagers relaxed and murmured amongst themselves. Their suspicions and fear evaporated after he asked for payment. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about this world. “I have a few questions I’d like answered.” He asked the chief. The elderly man stood and nodded, assisting his wife up while answering their saviour. “Of course, sir. Just follow me.” The chief’s eyes darted towards Carisimmi. “Will your wife be joining us?” He asked.

_“MY WIFE?!”_ Momonga yelled internally. 

The skeleton sputtered to himself for a second before regaining his composure. “There’s been a misunderstanding. Lady Carisimmi may rule by my side, but we are not married. She is my… sister.” He said, unsure what other title would work without causing rumors and theories to fly among the villagers once they left. He’d have to discuss that with her as well. “No, she will help with your injured.” He said, beckoning his party over. “Carissimi and Sephiroth, if you could heal the injured that would be appreciated. Albedo, guard the door while I speak with the chief.”

“Yes, m’lord.” Albedo said while Sephiroth bowed. “Of course, Ainz.” Carisimmi said sweetly. “Come along, Sephiroth.”

Carisimmi turned and walked back to the gathered villagers. She put on the kindest face she could and clapped her hands together loudly to get their attention. All eyes were on her and Sephiroth. 

“I can help treat your wounds but I need everyone’s cooperation.” She said loudly. “If I you can organize yourselves into groups based on life threatening to minor injuries, that would be really helpful.” The villagers moved quickly, the able bodied carrying the most injured to one side before moving back to their own group. Carissimi surveyed them and went to the critical group. The first was a boy with a missing eye, blood flowing freely from the closed socket. Carisimmi swallowed thickly and kneeled before him. “This may feel a bit odd, but bare with me.” 

She held out a hand and prayed this worked.

“Healing Touch.”

Her fingers lightly touched the boy’s forehead, a magic seal appearing at her fingertips. The empty space filled out and the blood disappeared. The boy blinked his eye rapidly, the eye turning from foggy to a muddy brown. Carisimmi laughed and gently patted his head in relief that it worked. Healing Touch was a 5th tier healing spell, she actually managed to cast a spell on the first try. Over at the minor injuries group, Sephiroth was using a first tier healing spell alongside a first aid kit and salves to deal with injuries. Carisimmi created him as a support for Karma and gave him basic healing capabilities. This was the first he was using them though. The incubus and angel worked silently until the galloping of hooves caught their attention. Healing the last of the villagers, Carisimmi ordered them into their homes.

Gazef rode at a breakneck pace towards Carne Village, hoping that he’d make it. His fellow knights were tailing him as they raced towards the village, kicking up a storm as they closed the distance. Reaching the village, Gazef was surprised to see only two forms. One was masked and unarmed, the eyes of the mask unnerving him. The other was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. The Golden Princess paled in comparison to her beauty, with snow white hair and an exotic skin tone that stood out amongst her backdrop. Her eyes looked like swirling pools of green magic, piercing through his soul. Her gray dress made it a little difficult to focus on her face, his eyes wishing to linger on her ample breast or that long leg that was bared for the world to see.

Gazef remained respectful though, dismounting his horse and approaching the duo. In the distance he could see two more figures in black coming towards them. Reaching the mysterious figures, Gazef noted how he towered over the dainty female. “Good day, I am Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff. I am in pursuit of a band of killers who’ve been slaughtering villages throughout the kingdom.” Looking around, he saw villagers peering through their windows at their interactions. “But it seems that you’ve already taken care of them.” He said, noting the damage and dead soldiers. It was obvious something was amiss but he waited before passing judgement. “May I have your name?”

Carisimmi smiled in amusement at the man’s manners and offered a hand to shake. “I am Lady Carissimi Licentia and this is my escort, Sephiroth. A pleasure.” She said. Gazef took her hand, but instead of shaking it, she turned it over to place a respectful kiss on the back. Carisimmi slightly blushed under the attention of the handsome male. Her dating life was nonexistent back in IRL and she knew that her new body was attractive but she was still surprised by these little gestures, especially since it came from someone outside of Nazarick. “As flattering as this is, I must confess that I wasn't the one to save this village. I merely healed the wounded.” She said, pretending that the kiss didn't faze her.

“It was I.”

Gazef looked up to the tower of a man behind Carissimi. “My Death Knight killed the majority of the invading knights. Sephiroth did kill one that made a move against his mistress though.” The man said as he stood next to the angel and placed a possessive hand on her shoulder. Was this his wife? He hoped he hadn't disrespected the man by touching his wife in such a manner. “I am Lord Ainz Ooal Gown.”

“How may I be of assistance?”

* * *

Momonga stood before a hoard of angel summons with Carisimmi at his side. Albedo Sephiroth stood on either side of them and watched their Supreme Ones communicate with the lower life forms. “Offer your life to me with no resistance and your death shall be painless.” Ainz said as he stared at the human in charge of the attack. “Such big words from a simple magic caster and his whore.” Nigun called out across the field. Carisimmi brushed the insult with a raised brow and rolled eye. “Have the angels attack!” He yelled, thrusting his hand out with the command.

Ainz easily subdued the two angels, his hands driving them into the ground and turning them to dust. The speed of their attacks caused Carisimmi’s clock to fly away and expose her wings. Nigun’s eyes widened at the sight of them. “Halt your attacks!” He yelled. He studied her for but a moment before an idea came to him. “You, woman? You are a female angel, correct?” Carisimmi looked at him with suspicion but answered. “Yes. The last one as far as I know. What of it. In need of a prayer?” She asked mockingly. She wanted this day to be over and was ready for Ainz to finish doling out punishment. He was going to die anyway so no point in lying. 

“I’ll make you a deal , Ainz. Give me the angel and I will let you live.” Nigun said, confidence filling his voice. 

“What?” Ainz said, his voice full of offense. Carisimmi was frozen at the request. Why did he want her?

“She is a female angel. She can be of use and breed new angels for the Sunlight Scripture.” Carisimmi’s blood boiled with every word that fell from his lips. “As the last female, she must have some kind of strength. Her womb will be of great use to our goals. And,” Nigun lipped his lips as his eyes locked on her chest. “If she is unable to carry, then she can worm the beds of our nobles. Any man would want her in their bed.”

All the stress that had been building up over the past two days suddenly exploded as Carissimi felt her anger take control. 

_“How dare you!”_ She roared as she was enveloped in black flames. Her wings were burned away under the intense heat of the hellfire, her back arching as a massive tail of bones appeared from the flames. Her pupils turned to pools of pinks and purples, the sclera a pale teal. A pair of horns burst from her hair, a gradient of black to teal to white not unlike Sephiroth’s. Her long hair turned pink, the roses bursting to flames then ash as the locks flew freely. The halo on her head started to float again and grew thorns. Her dress was transformed completely, the material turning dark red. The dress shifted to become a floor length turtleneck with no back or sleeves. A pair of black thigh high highs appeared with a pair of red pumps with a steel toe. 

_“You dare think you can have me! And use me! I AM NO ONES!”_ The memories of her attack blended with Nigun’s words. Columns of hellfire erupted from the massive cracks in the ground, killing all the angels and summoners. _“YOU CANNOT HAVE ME!”_ She screamed when Nigun sent the angel next to him after her. She caught it’s mace with one hand and allowed the flames to crawl over her arm and devour the being. _“I WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO DARES THINK ME A POSSESSION!”_ Her rage blinded her to all the things around her as Nigun summoned his final angel in desperation. She only wanted him to die. Die! DIE! 

_“Summon Blades!”_

The halo above her head expanded to the size of a shield and floated behind her. Suddenly, dozens of silver blades shot from the circle and shredded the angel to bits. Carisimmi stalked over to the frozen man, his pleads for mercy falling on deaf ears. She grabbed him by the throat and held him close, vindictive glee filling her eyes at the fear in his eyes. That was what she wanted: his fear. The sight of it made her blood sing, the need torture him strong. How long could she drag out his screams as she skinned him. She wanted to nail him to a cross and remove his bones one by one, leaving his jaw for last so he could keep screaming and begging for death as stasis spells kept him alive and conscious. She wanted him to suffer and never know peace again. She gently cood and wiped away the tears leaking from his eyes. She would enjoy-

A hand dropped on her shoulder. Carissimi was ready to kill whoever had touched her when someone spoke. “Carisimmi, calm down.” Ainz said as he held her wrist and relaxed the hand holding Nigun. 

_“Don't let your rage make you do something you’ll regret.”_ Ainz said in her mind. Carisimmi gasped and opened her hand. The man dropped to the ground and gasped for air. She immediately shifted back to her angelic form, all that rage leaving her like a deflating balloon. Her chest heaved and her hair was disheveled as she tried to compose herself. The horns were still present and her eyes still pink though, darting everywhere but Nigun. Her gaze fell on Sephirtoh and she knew what would make him go away and still satisfy her need to torture him. “Sephiroth…Get what you can out of him then give him to Karma.”

“I think she’d appreciate the snack.”

* * *

Demiurge and Sebas had been watching the entire time on the Mirror of Remote Viewing. 

They both felt their anger rise at the human’s disgusting proposal and wished to defend their gentle mistress’s image but she dealt with it herself. Carisimmi’s display of power was nothing short of impressive. They finally witnessed their lady’s legendary wrath. Her demonic form was the embodiment of the beauty of hell. Sebas found himself unable to look away as she changed, both forms absolutely stunning. Demiurge, however…

Demiurge could feel his body trying to react, arousal filling his veins at the sight of that demonic visage. His mistress was beautiful in her angelic form but her demonic form just called to his mating instincts on a new level. Never had he seen her be so deliciously cruel and how he wanted to lay himself at her feet. Images of her tail wrapped around his whilst in the throes of passion filled his mind. He wanted to explore every bone and how it connected to her body close and personal. Taste her blood and lick every drop of sweat from her sweat as she rode him to completion. He’d gladly let her use his body as she pleased and then some. His heart wanted to beat out of his chest as he fell in love and lust with the Queen of Hell.

Sebas was glaring judgmentally and the demon when a “Gate” opened and Lady Carisimmi stepped out. They both bowed to her as she appeared, her body full of tension. “Welcome back, Lady Carissimi.” They said in unison. The still partially transformed angel said nothing and left. Sephiroth came through next, dragging a paralyzed Nigun behind him by the leg. The man’s face dragged across the floor as he watched the inhumans with fear in his wide eyes. Sephiroth removed his mask and handed it to a present maid, his face full of emotion for once: disgust. Demiurge looked at the human and back to the teen dragging him. “Is this the work of your poisons?” He asked as he bent to inspect the filth. Sephirtoth nodded in agreement and nudged Nigun with his boot when he whimpered in fear. 

“I assume this is only temporary as Karma enjoys when her meat tenderizes itself with struggles.” Demiurge asked as he straightened back up and continued his conversation. Sephiroth nodded again and held up a clear vial before pocketing it again and leaving, Nigun whimpering as he was dragged to his doom.

Finally, Lord Ainz arrived. The Supreme Being said nothing as he and Albedo stepped through. He walked straight to his desk and sat down, holding his head in though. A few seconds passed when he looked to Sebas. “Sebas, go check on Carissimi. She hasn't changed into her demonic form in years and I don't know how she’s handling it.”

With a bow, the head butler went to do his lord’s bidding. “Of course, m’lord.”

The butler moved briskly towards Lady Carisimmi’s room. The door was closed but he let himself in. Neither Sephiroth or Karma were present, probably with the human somewhere else. Sebas’s eyes scanned the room, locking on a pile of fabric at the bathroom door. The butler stepped over the dress and let himself into the bathroom, his eyes closed as he entered. 

“Lady Carissimi?” He called as he listed for her. 

“Sebas…” She called before he heard a soft splash. “Come here.” 

The butler followed the sound of her voice and stopped at the edge of the bath. “Kneel.” She said, her voice tired. Sebas kneeled and felt wet hands touch his face under his eyes. “Look at me, Sebas.” Carisimmi commanded softly, her voice weak. Sebas opened his eyes and saw her soaking wet form. Her body trembled with exhaustion as she looked tiredly at him. All sense of modesty had left her as she tried to forget her earlier actions. Softly, she asked the butler to do something for her.

“Bathe me?”

Sebas fought the blush that wanted to erupt on his face. His mistress was giving him permission to see and touch her in such a vulnerable position. His eyes locked on her as she slowly stopped touching him and let him decide what he was going to do. He could easily call a maid to do this but she asked him to do it. Slowly, Sebas removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. Silver scales dotted his skin randomly and caught the light, looking like tiny mirrors.

“Of course, m’lady.”

_“Forgive me, Lord Touch-Me.”_

_[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DestenyDez101) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was long! Twenty pages hot damn! Hope you like it! Remember to commoent!!!!! I need them!!!!


	7. If the Heavens Ever Did Speak She is the Last True Mouthpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicted to FunkyPuppy for that awesome idea with Victim! I would have never thought of that! This is why I like to read your comments. THEY GIVE ME IDEAS! (cue Elmo infront of fire gif) So thank you for that and leave more comments! 
> 
> (more notes at the end)

_ Feathers glided along the smooth surface of the vanity as Sebas cleaned Lady Carissimi’s room. She hadn’t been present within the tomb in seven months but Sebas made sure that everything was tidy and cared for. Lady Carissimi was too loyal and kind hearted to abandon them like some of the Supreme Beings as of late. Sebas stepped back to examine his work when he heard the soft tinkling of bells and strains of a violin.  _

_ She was back.  _

_ Sebas turned and bowed to his lady but she gave no response. The angel simply left the room without a word. The butler followed to make sure she was alright but was able to go no further when she entered the eighth floor.  _

* * *

_ Sebas caught sight of his reflection and admired the little diamond feather on his lapel with pride. Only he had received a feather so far and it filled him with warmth to know Lady Carissimi favored him.  _

_ Sebas was about to continue his rounds when he heard the bells and violins. His eyes locked on Carissimi as she approached and bowed to his creator’s sister. The angel walked past him without a word and towards the eighth floor.  _

* * *

_ Sebas heard the whispers. Lady Carissimi had been attacked and was still recovering in “IRL”, the realm of Supreme Beings. It would seem that she’d been caught off guard in a weakened state and had been unable to fight back. This worried Sebas as he eavesdropped in Lords Touch-Me and Momonga, the two discussing her trips to the eighth floor and a “surprise” to help her recover. _

_ The sound of bells and violins paused the Supreme Beings’ conversation. Lord Momonga tried to speak to her but Lady Carissimi ignored him and walked away.  _

_ Straight to the eighth floor.  _

* * *

_ Sebas was determined to make sure his mistress didn’t get hurt and was greeted properly. So here he was, waiting at the entrance to the eighth floor for Lady Carissimi. The butler had sped through his tasks for the day and placed himself there to await her arrival.  _

_ Sebas watched as Lady Carissimi rounded the corner and paused at the sight of him. He bowed politely and waited for her to approach so he may properly greet her. He heard her sigh and start walking again, her footsteps silent as she approached. She stopped again in front of Sebas and he kept his eyes respectfully trained on the ground. He only looked up when her hand lifted his chin.  _

_ Lady Carisimmi looked at him with that sweet smile and left, walking without a single word into the eight floor.  _

* * *

_ It's been a week and everyday, Sebas waited outside the entrance to the eighth floor. And everyday Lady Carisimi was faithfully greeted by the butler.  _

_ Just as always, Sebas bowed as his lady rounded the corner and waited for her to enter. But today was different. Instead of entering without a word, today, for the first time in a month, Lady Carisimmi spoke. _

_ “Sebas,” She whispered as she raised his head. She and the butler locked eyes for but a moment when she stepped closer and hugged him. Sebas stood stock still, unable to move for some strange reason. _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ Releasing him, Lady Carisimmi walked into the eighth floor. _

* * *

_ Carisimmi entered the eighth floor after greeting Sebas, her heart heaving and feeling dead inside. She was depressed, undeniably so. Eight months have passed and the pain is still fresh in her mind. Her children were dead, she was paralyzed from the waist down and her career was over. But the worst of all was that she could never have children again. The one thing she’d dreamed of now forever out of her reach. She hasn't spoken to anyone outside of her brother when necessary and spent all of her time after therapy logged into Yggdrasil and hiding. The eighth floor was forbidden but Momonga had allowed this as he couldn't bear to see her not come back. She just wanted to be alone to wallow in her misery. _

_ Carisimmi walked in silence when she spotted a used but unactivated data crystal floating in the air. The angel moved cautiously over to the floating item when it suddenly activated. Unbeknownst to her, it was her presence that activated it, releasing a gift from her fellow guild mates. Carisimmi covered her eyes as an angelic light filled her HUD. The light slowly died and took shape before her, tears leaking from her eyes in IRL. _

_ There, floating right in front of her, was a giant fetus. The fetus of an angel. _

_ Carisimmi carefully grabbed the fetus and started to read its flavor text and wept, all the pain she’d been bottling up crashing over her like a tidal wave. _

**_Name: Victim_ **

**_Race: Angel_ **

**_Epithet: Sacrificial Fetus_ **

**_Bio: The lost child of Lady Carissimi, the Great Nephilim of Nazarick._ **

**_May the souls of Carisimmi’s children rest in peace. We may not be blood, but we are still family. We love you Carisimmi and we made this child in honor of the ones you lost._ **

_ Carisimmi held onto Victim tighter than anything she ever had in life. This was her baby. Her babies made it! _

_ “It’s okay.” She cooed to the child. “Mommy’s got you.” _

* * *

_ Victim has a mother. And his mother is very protective of him. His mother had been unable to carry him to term from what he understood and he couldn't be reborn in her womb. So she carries him in her arms. He doesn't mind because he knows he is loved.  _

_ “.ymmom uoy evol I” _

* * *

_ For a year Carisimmi carried Victim everywhere. She never left the guild and just held him, cooing to the fetus like it was a real child. They were growing worried that the angel was too attached to Victim and a stop had to be put to this behavior. Momonga tried to ask her to stop carrying him everywhere but she wasn't having it. She attacked anyone who tried to separate them, diamond feathers slicin their HP to bits. They were going through health potions at an unholy rate and she was their only healer. So they gave her space. _

_ Until the attacks started. _

_ A spy had sold the information and they began to come in droves. Ainz Ooal Gown was battling itself and was divided was the word of the streets. Wave after wave of players came to attack the Tomb. Some to conquer, others to steal the World Championship Dress. For five days, the guild was under attack with no healer to help them. THe treasury was dwindling from reviving NPCs after every attack. Finally, Momonga put his foot down and made Victim the eighth floor guardian. He could no longer leave and Carisimmi couldn't move him. The angel, wracked with grief, finally stood against the invaders.  _

_ Carisimmi, by herself, decimated seven thousand players in less than an hour in a battle known only as the Legendary Wrath of the Unholy Angel. _

* * *

_ The Wrath, as it was known within the guild, pushed them into the number one spot on the continental server. With this jump in position came more ram and the ability to add new NPCs without the use of data crystals. The guild was proud of this achievement and celebrated, opening their ranking prizes and chatting endlessly into the night.  _

_ But Carissimi was still inconsolable. She appeared normal but anyone could see the broken soul she held. Everyday the line that separated the illusion of control in Yggdrasil and the pain of IRL blurred as she fell back into her pit. Deeper and deeper she spiraled until an idea came to her.  _

_ To make children that no one could take from her.  _

* * *

The sound of terrified screams and giggles do little to sway Sephiroth’s appetite as he chews thoughtfully at a chocolate. He's calm and unbothered by the events around him as he watches Nigun continue to run about the glass maze he’s trapped in. Nigun runs helplessly as he slams into the crystal clear glass, unable to identify a wall from an exit. The table next to Sephiroth rattles just slightly when Nigun crashes into the wall Sephiroth is seated on. 

A look of disgust creeps on Sephiroth’s face as the man tries to climb the glass and begs for mercy. He manages to jump high enough to pull himself up on the ledge and looks at Sephiroth with hope in his eyes. 

“Please!” The man begs, his hand reaching for Sephiroth’s boot. A chunk of flesh is missing from his arm and Sephiroth cringes at the sight of the blood. With a negligent wave of his hand, a spell circle appears above the bite and heals the wound. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Gratitude bleeds from Nigun’s lips once the pain is gone. All the man can see before him is a merciful goddess as he pulls himself up further on the ledge. Sephiroth’s disgust turns to disinterest as he plants the bottom of his boot on Nigun’s face and pushes the man back into the maze. The man's screams fall on deaf ears as Sephiroth’s attention is turned to his now empty teapot. 

With a sigh, Sephiroth removes his hair tie and combes his fingers through pink curls as he waits for Karma to finish tenderizing her meat. He idly popped another chocolate in his mouth and chewed slowly when Karma raked her claws behind her prey and nicked it. She really seemed to be enjoying her treat. 

It’s a shame she can’t eat him just yet. 

A maid arrives moments later with a fresh pot of tea and message. “Good evening, Lord Sephiroth.” She said with a bow. Sephiroth gave her a polite, closed eye smile, the maid swooning internally. “Lord Demiurge has requested your presence.”

Sephiroth stood and turned to let Karma know they were leaving when the maid interrupted him. “Lord Demiurge wants to see only you, Lord Sephiroth.” The maid said as she straightened up and placed the teapot on the table. Sephiroth raised a single brow but nodded in acceptance. 

Karma had stopped to watch the proceedings, having tackled Nigun and was now perched on his chest as he struggled. The girl watched sadly as the incubus walked away. She wasn’t allowed to kill Nigun yet and if Sephiroth left that meant meal preparations had to be put on pause. Sephiroth stopped and looked over his shoulder at Karma, an unspoken message being sent through their gazes. 

“Yes!” Karma cheered and grabbed Nugun’s face to talk excitedly to him, her teeth becoming a shark like grin. “I can snack on you as long as it’s non-fatal!”

The maid smiled at the young guardian's joy and poured a glass of milk for the girl to enjoy with her snack. 

“WE’RE GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF FUN!”

* * *

The bathroom is silent aside from the sound of flowing water. Sebas is composed as he runs a soapy cloth across Carissimi’s naked skin. With each breath comes a soft sigh that strums at Sebas’s feelings. The butler can tell his mistress is conflicted and is unable to find words to express herself. As her butler, it was his job to help her in every way he could. Even when she didn’t ask. 

“My lady, your demonic form is quite beautiful.” He murmured, moving onto her hair. He hoped that this would be an appropriate icebreaker. The angel sighed and pulled away from Sebas to turn around. Her arms folded on the edge of the bath and she laid her chin on them to look at the butler. “It didn’t feel beautiful.” She muttered, her eyes fluttering closed when Sebas’s fingers returned to her head. The firm yet gentle pressure across her scalp relaxed her but she still felt tense. The massage stopped and Carissimi took that as her cue to rinse. She dunked under the milk’s surface and re-emerged with questions on her tongue. 

“Was I too harsh?” She asked the butler as she clung to the edge with just her fingers. Her gaze was locked on her hands as she avoided eye contact. “Did I overreact? Am I even a good person?” She sank lower into the bath, her bottom lip barely brushing the surface. “How do I know that I won’t hurt you or the rest of Nazarick?”

So that’s what was bothering his lady. Sebas looked at his mistress with pride and awe at her concern for them. She obviously feared the power she held and worried over her demonic traits making her cruel. She worried about losing herself and hurting those meant to serve her. What an amazing woman he served…

Slowly, almost as though he were afraid of frightening her, Sebas grasped Carissimi’s chin and lifted her face to look at him. His hand was firm but gentle as he cradled her face, his eyes resolute and honest as he spoke. “M’lady, you are the kindest soul to have walked all the realms of Yggdrasil. You are the Queen Mother of Nazarick and take your role as such very seriously. If you were truly to hurt Nazarick, you wouldn’t be worried about harming it in the first place. The fact that you worry shows you care.”

Carissimi is speechless at her butler’s conviction. Here was Sebas, the NPC with the highest good karma in Nazarick, telling her she was good. She had no idea where this “ _ Queen Mother _ ” thing came in but she didn’t care. Her heart was beating like a drum and her mind light. A heady feeling consumed her as she acted on something she never thought she would. Carissimi lifted a hand and cupped Sebas by the back of his head, pulling herself out of the milk and exposing her breast to the open air. She didn’t give herself the chance to back out, her other arm supporting her weight on the edge of the bath. She was dripping milk everywhere but she didn’t care, pressing her lips to Sebas’s in a gentle kiss. 

Sebas feels his heart almost burst from his chest at the feeling of lips against his own. There was no chance to respond as Lady Carissimi quickly let go and climbed out of the bath, modesty forgotten as she used only her wings as cover. Sebas was frozen in his spot for a few seconds before his body finally listened and moved. He quickly exited the bathroom and saw his mistress fumbling to tie her nightie in place. Her movements are sluggish and unfocused as he nears. Sebas mentally berates himself for not realizing sooner that she was exhausted. She’d burned a significant amount of magic and hadn’t eaten all day. 

Sebas took over tying the straps of the nightie and scooped the angel into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down carefully on her side. Sebas was unsurprised but pleased when Carissimi pulled him into the bed. His jacket and gloves were still folded in the bathroom so he carefully removed his shoes and climbed into the bed. The butler tensed slightly when Carissimi came close and rubbed her nose into his neck and nipped slightly as the skin. 

“You smell nice…” She mumbled sleepily, her sense of control flying out the window with her exhaustion. 

His blood began to heat and instincts that were normally kept in careful check roared in his head. Unknowingly, Carissimi opened herself to courtship with her actions. Sebas was now seen as a prospective mate and he intended on proving himself until she deemed him worthy of her hand. Thoughts of her laid out in his hoard, stomach round with child and breast heavy with milk filled his mind. Sebas barely held back a growl and just relaxed as the angel scented him further. 

He now bore her scent on his throat and he couldn’t wait till she bore his mark on hers. 

* * *

Sephiroth arrived at the seventh floor without much delay. He’d never been to this floor, or any other floor, before. This mattered little to him as he focused on finding Demiurge and not sightseeing. The smooth obsidian was slippery beneath his heels but his steps did not falter or waver. The incubus was completely at ease and moved with a grace that no human could ever hope to achieve as followed a line of crumbling columns. The screams of the tortured and damned were nothing but white noise to his ears, the appendages twitching ever so slightly as he listened out for Demiurge. 

The seventh floor was beautiful with its rivers and falls

of lava. The glow and heat of the fire made everything shine with elegance of eternal damnation. Sephiroth watched bemusedly as a lava slime slinked it’s way across the crumbling statue of Greek god, the torched stone slowly turning to ash as time took its toll. Humans placed these gods on such high pedestal gold and carved visages of stone. But gold can be stolen, stripped and melted. Stone would always break and  _ crumble _ . Humans think so highly of images of greater self and do not realize that they’re still just that. An image. 

A pity that such high ideas of grandeur came from such pitiful creatures. 

Finally, Sephiroth arriyat the Blazing Temple and was greeted by an imp. “Good evening Lord Sephiroth.” The imp bowed and guided him into the temple. “Lord Demiurge is expecting you.” They walked through empty halls with not a single soul in sight. Even so, Sephiroth could still hear the slight murmurs of the shadows as he was led towards their master, Demiurge. Sephiroth was still slightly miffed at being written off by the elder demon but was otherwise unbothered. He was mute and thus couldn’t talk, so why would Demiurge try to speak with him. Karma was his voice, and did a good job at it too. 

The imp stopped in front of a black, wooden door and knocked loudly. A firm “Come in!” was heard from the other side. The imp opened the door and stepped aside to let Sephiroth in. The incubus quirked a brow and walked into a study. 

Thick tomes and various scrolls lined the shelves and called to Sephiroth. His fingers itched to take one down and start reading but he had business to attend to. Business first, knowledge later. Sephiroth walked over to a desk and sat atop it, peering curiously at the maps and designs laid out on it. His fingers slowly moved over the sheafs of parchment, stopping on one in particular. Were these plans for a throne…?

“Sephiroth, I’m glad you could join me.”

Sephiroth looked up and blinked owlishly at Demiurge, as though the man hadn’t appeared out of nowhere and spoke in his ear. Sephiroth twisted his body to fully face the demon and crossed one leg over the other. His hands came to rest on a knee as his face clearly said  _ I’m listening.  _

Demiurge smiled at the unflappable boy and held out a single seed. Sephiroth leaned forward with interest and inspected it but didn’t touch. It was small and fibrous, rather unremarkable in appearance but…

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in suspicion. All of Nazarick knew of his love for gardening and his meticulous, almost obsessive care of his plants. What was the demon getting at?

Sephiroth leaned back and waited for Demiurge to speak. 

Seeing the distrust in the younger’s eyes, Demiurge laughed. “Mare aided me in finding a suitable apology gift today. Lady Bukubukuchagama gifted him with a pouch of random seedlings before she left for the realm of the Supreme Beings permanently.” Demiurge moved closer to Sephiroth and placed the seed in his hand. “This is a  _ Cerbera odollam,  _ also known a the “Suicide Tree”. It is one of the deadliest plants in the realm of the Supreme Beings.” Sephiroth lit up, or at least as much as he could. His ears perked slightly and both brows raised, his excitement clear to the demon. His tail was even wagging a bit, the bone scraping slowly against the desk. “I apologize for dismissing you. You are a guardian of Nazarick and as such, should be treated with that level of respect.”

Sephirorh appreciated the gesture but hearing Demiurge apologize was a bit awkward. Deciding to change the subject, he noticed the pink flower pinned to Demiurge’s jacket. Sephiroth pointed a finger at it and rolled his eyes internally when Demiurge practically preened. 

“Lady Carissimi gifted me this as a token of her appreciation.” Demiurge cupped a hand over the rose and went on a spiel about the rose and its rarity and value in IRL. Sephiroth just shook his head and left to plant his new seed in his garden. 

The walk back to the 9th floor was uneventful other than the fact that he could hear the maids gossiping. They apparently “shipped” him with Demiurge and the fact that he just left the Blazing Temple and his hair was untied didn’t help. Sephiroth could really care less at the moment, speeding towards his garden. The sight of large cherry oak doors brought a smile to his face. It was quickly wiped away and replaced with a cool, neutral look as he stepped inside. 

A large botanical garden greeted him, two large bushes of Juliet roses on either side of the door. These were the only plants that were purely aesthetic in the whole garden. Everything else can and will kill you. Sephiroth smiled as he walked further into the garden, the toxic fumes doing nothing to his poison resistance buff. His eyes softened as he gently potted the seed in a new pot of soil and placed it in a well lit area. He’d have to research the plant later but that should do for now. 

Sephiroth decided to take a quick gift for his creator and grabbed a pair of shears. He swayed as he moved, his heels silent as he moved across the stone walkway. Several deadly critters watched him from the foliage, curious of his good mood. Sephiroth carefully snipped delicate blooms to create a beautiful bouquet: white angel trumpets, snakeroot, calla lilies and bloodroots to create a solid base of white. He added hydrangeas, foxgloves, bleeding hearts and wolfsbane for a splash of color to brighten the room. The large blooms draped delicately over his arms as he carried them with him back to his creator’s room. 

Sephiroth paused and thought worriedly for a moment before continuing on his trek. 

Marigolds would have just looked wrong with the rest of the flowers. 

* * *

Safety and comfort. 

That was the two most prominent sensations as she woke up. Carissimi blinked sluggishly as she slowly joined the waking world. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the faint light of the lanterns around her bed, sleep still heavy on her face. A few tries later, Carissimi finally cleared her vision, eyes falling on the man below her. Sebas was watching her intently, obviously being awake for some time. Carissimi feels her cheeks heat up but can’t find herself to be ashamed. Sebas makes her safe and secure: something she hadn’t had in a long time. 

“Uh, good morning Sebas.” She said as she slid off of him and quickly moved to the edge of the bed. 

Okay, she was a little embarrassed. 

Swinging her legs off the bed, Carissimi stretched and sighed at the popping sounds her back made. Her wings opened to their full size and created a small gust that lifted her nightie. With a small squeak, Carissimi dropped her arms and held down the skirt. 

Behind her, Sebas hid a smile at his lady’s antics. One moment she’s bold and coy, the next she’s shy and reserved. A remarkable mistress he had. Sebas straightened his clothes as best as he could and bowed to his mistress when she turned to him. “I Messaged a maid to have breakfast brought up. Lord Sephiroth and Lady Karma have already started their meal.” Carisimmi’s face warmed as he straightened and moved to the lounge. 

Karma and Sephiroth were both seated across from each other on couches, the table between them laden with food. The two of them pretended not to notice Sebas leaving the bed nor his wrinkled clothes. Sephiroth sips quietly at a cup of tea and eats a tart delicately but keeps stopping to throw Karma an unimpressed look. His eyebrows convey a whole conversation as Karma viciously tears into her meal, bits of blood and flesh hanging from her jaws as she digs in. She slowed down everytime Sephiroth looked at her, taking a moment to chew and actually taste the meat. Sephiroth didn’t want her to choke but she was so happy to finally eat Nigun. Demiurge had a maid bring him up with breakfast since the man had no information left to offer. Karma had carefully pricked the sides of his throat with a claw, slitting his vocal cords without killing him to keep him from waking Lady Carissimi. 

The man was screaming noiselessly as he watched his body be devoured by a child. His last moments would be filled with horror and dragged out as spells kept him alive and aware. Even with his vocal cords cut, he could still give a barely there whisper, begging for a death that was slow to come. And it was music to the little cannibal’s ears. 

Karma took a big gulp of her strawberry milk and hummed in appreciation before offering a sip to her captive. 

Carissimi stood next to Sebas and made sure to avoid looking in Karma’s direction. Instead, she turns to fully face Sebas and cranes her neck and looks him in the eye. Deftly, she removed her guild ring and placed it on Sebas’s right ring finger, the ring changing size accordingly. “Thank you, Sebas. For everything.” The butler opened his mouth to respond but Carissimi held up a finger to stop him. “You are someone I care deeply for and plan on having in my life for a very long time. You are the head steward of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and as such, you need to be able to move unencumbered within its walls.” Her head tilted to the side and smiled innocently. “Besides, I hope that you can sleep here every night. Your room is rather far from mine and I don’t want to interfere with your duties by making you late in the mornings.”

Sebas was once again speechless. He was meant to be courting her yet here she was, providing him gifts. What a strange  _ (magnificent)  _ mistress he had.

The butler bowed and took his mistress’s left hand, kissing her ring finger. “I am honored, my lady. I will not fail you.” He said and straightened back up. Sebas opened a _ “Gate”  _ into his room and left. Carissimi smiled and waved at his departing form until the portal was gone. Once the magic had dissipated, Carissimi walked into her lounge area and dropped herself somehow gracefully into the couch next to Sephiroth. She curled her legs elegantly beneath her form as she propped her head up with an arm on the armrest. Her nightie barely covered her lower parts in her position, the silk fabric easily sliding to expose the curve of her butt. 

Nigun screamed whisperedly when Karma deftly scooped out an eye when his sight caught on her cleavage as she leaned into her to grab a muffin. 

The three of them ate their breakfast in companionable silence, the atmosphere warm and happy. Sephiroth read a book on poisonous plants while sipping silently at a cup of jasmine tea, Carissimi stroking his now loose hair as she watched Nigun try to wiggle away from the table. He was missing an eye, a good chunk of his shoulder and all the flesh from an arm sans the tendons, only his on the right side though. Karma had filled her stomach with strawberry milk and proclaimed “the meat needed to season a little longer”. She looked so proud of herself, her swirling pupils glowing with mirth as put a foot on his hip and pushed down, a litany of cracks and snapping coming from his body as he tried to scream bloody murder. The child giggled so cutely and naively that she seemed to radiate innocence. 

That was a lie. 

A part of Carisimmi’s mind told her that she should be uncomfortable with the cruelty and suffering the man was going through but a greater part was pleased. Warm contentment meant buzzed within her at justice, even this twisted version of it, being served. A voice at the back of her head screamed for sinners to be punished and by any means possible. This man worshipped a false god, not she or Momonga. They were above all of them. These weak humans were nothing but slaves to wheels of time. The village had gained the protection of Nazarick and would be accepted into her light. But all others will be  _ judged. _

Carisimmi blinked dazedly as she came down from whatever was happening, her mind going off without her. The glow of her eyes faded as she refocused on her surroundings. Carisimmi looked at the cup of tea she’d been drinking with a confused expression before resuming her breakfast. She pretended not to see Sephiroth pull out a rapier and jab Nigun with it, a random poison keeping him awake, aware and most importantly,  _ quiet. _

Sephiroth gave a small huff through his nose and stood, his tail swishing lazily behind him in a content manner. Stepping on the still fleshy hand of Nigun, he walked over to Carisimmi’s vanity and held up a dress for her to see. It was a simple, off the shoulder white sundress with red lace flowers on the edge of the skirt. A layer of white, see through material covered the shirt and brought it to a floor length. Sephiroth picked up a matching red lace choker and wrist length gloves with his tail for comparison. 

Carisimmi’s head tilted back slightly as she gave a small, heartfelt laugh. Sephiroth was such a sweetheart. “Thank you, Sephiroth. A lovely choice.” She said as she stood. “Let me take a bath first.” The angel stood and started to tug the ties of her nightie when the bedroom door opened. She paused as a maid walked in and bowed politely. 

“Good morning Lady Carissimi.” She said cheerfully and straightened back up. “Lord Momonga has requested your presence immediately.”

Carisimmi blinked at the maid’s sudden intrusion but just sighed at her message. Her wings shifted irritably at the idea of not taking a morning bath but she and Momonga did need to talk. “All right. Tell him I’ll be down in a moment.”

“Of course m’lady.”

With another bow, the maid departed. Carissimi shuffled over to her vanity and quickly prepared for the day. Sephiroth helped Carisimmi into the dress and combed her hair into a loose braid that fell between her wings and covered the fact that there was no back to the dress. The back of the dress dipped to her lower back, obviously to allow her wings full movement without being irritated by the rub of fabric. Sephiroth heard a choking noise from the lounge area and noticed that Karma was out of view. Quickly, he walked over to check on his fellow guardian and make sure it wasn’t her choking. 

Alone at the vanity, Carisimmi took a moment to look at her back in the mirror and tried to move her wings. Her eyes were locked on the movement of the muscles below her skin. She took in the way that the closer her wings got to the base, the feathers went from straight and sleek to  fluffy and downy.  Slowly, she managed to extend a wing around herself to closer inspect it. Her fingers ran reverently across the feathers, the outer ones smooth and glossy likes planes of glass. The inner feathers were slightly rounder in shape and softer, like swaths of silk and cotton. 

Curiously, she grabbed a feather and pulled. The feather came out easily. It was fully formed and a beautiful shade of ivory with a golden tip. Carisimmi spun it by the shaft, admiring its change from organic to stone. The feather grew cold to the touch as it slowly became see through, the white seemingly burning away to reveal diamond. The gold coloring at the tip shone like sunlight. The feather caught the light of Carisimmi’s aura and reflected it into a wash of moon bows with scattered beams of  _ sunlight _ . 

An idea popped in her head and Carisimmi quickly opened her inventory and stashed the feather away. She stood from her seat quickly and almost knocked over the vanity with her wings. Her steps were quick yet measured as she moved towards the door. With a quick pause she threw over her shoulder. “Sephiroth, make sure Karma doesn’t make too much of a mess with her food. Karma, do try to have some table manners.”

Carisimmi gave them no chance to respond and left quickly. Outside her door, she noticed several maids and remembered her position.  _ “Ok. Just remain calm.”  _ She thought to herself.  _ “Deep breathes. You are a leader. You must act like it.”  _ Carisimmi’s breath evened out and she walked with her back straight. As she passed, each maid bowed politely to her and she gave a small  _ “Hello”  _ in kind. 

She held herself with a poise and elegance that she always strived to emulate in IRL. Her footfalls were light and airy as she walked the halls to Momonga’s office. On the outside, she was the epitome of grace and beauty, the finest that Nazarick has to offer. But inside is turmoil. 

Why did Momonga want to see her so early? Was this about her outburst? Did she hurt someone? Did she disgrace the tomb?

Only her impressive resume as an actress allowed her to remain so calm when she finally arrived. She held her breath as the massive double doors opened and her name was announced. 

Showtime. 

“Good Morning, Lord Momonga.” Carisimmi said with a slight curtsy, her wings dropped low in a sign of respect. The maid present and Albedo bowed low to her in turn.

“Welcome, Lady Carissimi.” They both chimed. They stood back up and watched as their lady crossed the room and sat on the arm of their lord’s chair, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning into his space. Albedo burned internally at the act of disrespect and nearly lashed out to reprimand the angel before she caught herself. Ths was Lady Carisimmi, a Supreme Being. She was far above herself in rank and should be treated as such. But oh did it eat at Albedo to watch the angel move so casually and disrespectfully with her beloved. 

At the very least, the woman was not a love rival.

“Good morning Carissimi. I trust you are feeling better?” Momonga questioned as he took Carisimmi’s hand and kissed it good naturedly. Carisimmi gave a small snort at the action and moved to kiss his cheek in retaliation. Albedo seethed further when her lips pulled away and left an imprint in a dark , almost blood colored, red. Carisimmi’s gentle smile and flit of the eyes was easily mistranslated into a possessive smirk by the succubus.

  
  


“I feel perfect. Thank you for asking.” She slid off the arm of his chair and rolled her shoulders, her feathers fluffing up as her back cracked. Albedo barey restrained a twitch of the eye at “obvious” signs at courtship and flirting. “You wished to see me?”

“Ah, I did.” Momonga turned his attention from Carisimmi to Albedo and the maid. “You are dismissed.”

The two bowed once more and left.

“Hm…” Carisimmi sighed and plopped onto the desk. “You're taking this pretty well Momo?” She asked and she made herself comfortable. She watched curiously as Momonga dropped his head in her lap and huffed. His words were slightly muffled but still clear enough for her to hear. “I’m taking this too well.” Carisimmi stroked his head lightly and waited for him to continue. She did this with her fiance all the time before…

“I think I might be affected by some status racial buffs. If I feel too much, it's like a cap is suddenly put on my emotions.” The lich sat back up and looked her right in the eyes.

“I felt nothing when those humans were being killed yesterday.”

Carimmi knew that she should judge him but couldn't. She had her own vice from that same village. “I enjoyed watching those soldiers be killed. She confessed. Momonga was a little shocked by this. While her karma was as high as her brothers, it was still on the ood side unlike the rest of the guild. “I was so happy to see them be punished for their crimes. An eye for an eye I suppose. Justice was being served.” She said wistfully. Momonga studied the satisfied look on her face before answering. “I believe we are both becoming more like our racial classes and character backstories. You're a nephilim, both angelic and demonic. Those feelings must be derived from the strong sense of justice of your angelic side. Angels have been known to deal extreme punishments for perceived sin. And given your supposed father… those feelings may be further amplified.”

Carisimmi sat frozen as she processed what was said. Was she really going to become  _ that _ ? 

Oh dear.

“But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about?” Momonga continued and cut off her train of thought. “I wish to take on the guild’s name as my own.” He said and laced his fingers together. Carisimmi;s brows furrowed as she placed her weight on an arm and leaned forward. “Why would you wanna do that?” She asked and tilted her head to the side. Momonga noted with slight amusement that no matter which way she tilted her head, her halo stayed floating the same exact position above her.

“I hope that if we can spread the name, we may be able to find others. Maybe other members of the guild are here in this world too and are out there.”

Carisimmi’s heart fluttered at the idea, with worry or hope? She didn't know.

“If you think it can help us find any of our friends, I’ll stand behind you.” She said. “But we must be prepared for it if it's an enemy instead.”

Momnga nodded. “Thank you. I take your words to heart.” Carefully, he picked up her much smaller hand and stared at it. So small and dainty she was. Frail too. She was a healer, support. A sacrifice. Her defense stats were extremely low and her health points just as low. 

“I may be the guild leader but we are both leaders. We shall stand side by side on equal grounds.” He told her as he closed his fingers around her hand. “I may sit on the Throne of Kings but you shall sit beside me on the throne of Hell.”

Carisimmie laughed lightly at his declaration and smiled so sweetly it almost broke Momonga’s nonexistent heart. “So I'm gonna get my own throne then? It better be comfier than yours.

He would protect her from all that wished to hurt her or possess her. She was his only true friend in this world. His and his alone. 

“Of course. Can't have you sitting on my arm forever.”

* * *

The throne room was filled to the brim, from the lowest maid to the highest of the guardians. Each floor was well represented and the might of Nazarick was barely contained in the massive hall. Even then, this was barely the tip of the iceberg. The eighth floor still had yet to reveal itself, sans one small guardian. 

Victim. 

The angel watched as his fellow Floor Guardians bickered amongst themselves. Never had he seen his fellow guardians together like this. These were the strongest warriors in Nazarick but they were so…odd.

“Hey Mare, lemme see your ring again?” Aura prodded at her brother. “Must be nice to have the favor of both Supreme Beings. Especially Lady Carissimi!” Mare tried to hide his face as he was poked and teased by his twin. Aura tried to act like it’s nothing, but jealousy still hangs over her like a cloud. She’d been so close to Lady Bukubukuchagama and her abandonment stung. The fact that Mare was so close to the Supreme Beings and was so obviously favored by one burned. “C’mon Mare. Tell me what her hugs are like!”

Mare squeezed and dashed away with his staff clenched tightly to his chest. He ducked between Shalltear and Albedo, the two women practically at each other’s throats as they argued. “Lord Ainz would never allow a disgusting lamprey like you be head wife!” Albedo taunted, her eyes narrowed with vicious mockery. “Oh? And he would let a filthy whore like you be his?” Shalltear mocked with her fingers held delicately to her face. “I would be a much better wife than you!” The two women continued to bicker, completely ignoring Mare as he peeked at his sister from between them. 

Mare had hoped that the two arguing would be enough to deter his twin but he had underestimated her persistence. “Oh no you don’t Mare!” She yelled and charged. Mare squeezed his eyes shut and tried to run away. He bumped into Karma, who was trying to keep the skull she was picking at away from Sephiroth. The incubus was trying, and failing, to get her to put it away. 

The two collided and Mare fell to the ground with a small  _ “Oomph.”  _ Karma managed to stay on her feet but the skull was thrown from her hands and onto the floor. The skull rolled right into Aura’s path and tripped her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The slow rip of Karma’s cheeks as her snack was kicked back into her face. The look of horror in Mare’s eyes as he realized what happened. The snarls coming from Albedo and Shalltear. 

Aura braced herself for impact, prepared to stop her descent before she even hit the ground. But the fall didn’t happen. A set of hands gently caught her beneath her shoulders and knees and held her in a bridal hold. Sephiroth stood gracefully and twirled then out of the way of Karma’s. His tail snapped forward to hit the girl on the back of her head. Karma helped and held the spot tenderly as she turned to face him. The torn cheeks and bloody fangs were gone and a cute pout was in place as her eyes watered. 

“Why’d you hit me?” She whined. 

Sephiroth shot her a dull look and gently set Aura down. He tilted his head and smiled gently at her while patting her head. Aura just looked at him in awe as he smiled at her and her heart beated just a little faster in her chest. 

_ Doki! Doki! _

Sephiroth pretended not to notice the blush creeping across Aura’s face as he stood and grabbed the skull from the floor. The bone had been picked clean though an eye was still in one of the sockets, staring emptily into his own. Sephiroth deftly plucked the eye out and tossed it into Karma’s awaiting mouth, sticking the skull in his inventory for later. She hummed happily as she chewed her little morsel, all murderous intent evaporating instantly. Sephiroth stared blankly , unimpressed with the sudden change in emotion. Turning to Mare, he offered his tail and pulled the boy up. Sephiroth patted him on the head and turned his attention to the still bickering females. 

His face remained blank but one could just feel the irritation and disgust coming off of Sephiroth. His lip quirked downward ever so slightly. Feeling a change in aura behind, Sephiroth turned around to see what was the fuss. His irritation grew and disgust turned to begrudging amusement at the sight. 

_ How exhausting.  _

Demiurge and Sebas were standing almost face to face, a barely acceptable space between them. The two were posturing in a hardly reserved manner. Demiurge had caught Lady Carisimmi’s scent on Sebas and confronted the butler. The two were now silently posturing as Demiurge understood what the scenting meant and it burned him. Jealousy unlike any other filled the demon as he challenged the butler. The challenge was ceased before it could start when Cocytus slammed his spear on the ground, signally the arrival of the Supreme Beings. 

As one, everyone kneeled as their Supreme Beings entered and ascended to the Throne of Kings. Lord Momonga was the first to sit, his impressive form filling the throne and instilling a sense of awe in all. Carisimmi’s fingers dragged across a pauldron as she stepped closer to their lord. With an elegant turn of the heel, she fell gracefully into his lap and sat sideways across his lap. The image they presented was stunning. His all encompassing power and stature paired with her effortless grace and heart made for a powerful pair. 

Albedo wanted to cry. Her heart clenched painfully at the sight of Carisimmi seated so casually on her beloved. Her beloved caressed…held... _ comforted _ this woman so easily and openly. They had a relationship that she could never even hope to have. 

**_But she was more than willing to try._ **

Carisimmi made herself comfortable in Momonga’s lap and curled one leg under herself and draped the other off the side. Even with this uncaring position, she maintained an air of authority as she kept her head high and wings slightly flared. This was it. This was where everything changed. 

“First,” Momonga called out, his voice echoing easily across the hall, “We apologize for moving on our own. Albedo will tell you all that has happened.” Albedo preened slightly at the acknowledgment. “However, there is one thing I must say immediately.” Momonga raised a hand and pointed a finger at the rows of flags hanging from the columns. 

_ “Greater Break Item.” _

His flag instantly disintegrated with blue flames. The denizens gaped in shock at the action, shock and  _ worry.  _ Was he leaving them? We’re  **_they_ ** leaving them?

“Lord Momonga has decided to change his name and I concur.” Carisimmi purred. Her voice was unnaturally smooth and cool. Unbeknownst to her, she was subconsciously using “Command Mantra”. Demiurge shivered at the feeling of her latent magic rolling over him. “From now on, his name is Ainz Ooal Gown. You shall call him Ainz.”

Ainz watched as Carisimmi worked her magic. He’d been a big fan of her movies in IRL, especially her last one “Kill Me Before I Die”. She was an amazing actress before the attack and to see her here… Back in her element and so full of life. It was amazing. She’d been hesitant to put herself in this position but with her here and so at ease in his lap, it shows that he values her. She had a level of familiarity with him that proved he trusted her and saw her as an equal. She ruled beside and that was not a question. 

“If there are any objections, stand and voice them now!” Carisimmi called, her voice loud and firm. The sudden change in tone sent a shiver down the spines of all who heard. The message was clear though. She was kind, but she will be firm. Question her authority and face the consequences. No threats or examples were needed. 

Just her voice. 

Albedo broke the silence, her head bowing further as she spoke for fellow servants. “We have heard your precious name. We devote our absolute loyalty to our venerable leader.”

“Hail Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!”

The two players watched and listened as praise and declarations of loyalty poured from their subjects. Their loyalty touched them and seeped into their very being. 

Carisimmi stood from her spot and channeled all the confidence she once possessed in IRL. She stood tall, chest pushed slightly out and one leg in front the other with her arms spread wide. Her wings snapped open to their full span, a strong gust passing over the gathered denizens. Her eyes glowed with a pink sheen and her aura shined a little brighter. 

“This is an absolute order! Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend!”

Cheers erupted throughout the hall and thundered against the walls. Yes, the Great Tomb of Nazarick would be eternal. 

As the throne room slowly cleared out, Carisimmi caught sight of Victim. Her heart clenched painfully and her body moved on its own. “Victim!” She called out to the little angel. Victim and the rest of the guardians paused their departure to watch as Carisimmi descended the stairs at a hurried pace. Carissimi’s face was locked in a bright smile, too bright for any heart to remain icy with. Carisimmi glided down the last three steps and swooped Victim into her arms. The two angels twirled midair for a second before Carisimmi landed and planted a kiss on Victim’s temple. She cradled him close and held him tightly as she subconsciously pulled all the children closer to her with her wings, her magic lulling them into a state of total peace.

“I’ve missed you  _ so  _ much…” She whispered to the fetus.

_ ".rehtom ,oot uoy dessim I" _

The adult guardians stiffened at his words. Lady Carisimmi was his mother? Did this mean…

  
  


Victim is the heir to the throne of Nazarick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a challenge for my dear readers!
> 
> Challenge: WHAT IS KARMA? I hope you can guess her race before I actually revesl it lol
> 
> But on another note, do you want Carisimmi and her gurdians lore next or an actual update. Im working on both.


	8. Carisimmi’s Lore: Ch1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some of Carisimmi’s lore. Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some good ole lore! It’s not the whole thing cause where’s the fun in that? Time to put on your theory caps and start theorizing!

If walls could talk, oh what secrets they would spill. 

The walls of Ashurbanipal could not speak but their contents held more words than any mortal could hope to understand. The great library held thousands of books, tomes and scrolls, each one carefully handpicked and placed there by a Supreme Being. These books were precious and as such, one had to have a certain level of clearing the deeper they went. Ancient scrolls full of forbidden spells and tomes on long lost magic. Stories from the realm of the Supreme Beings. 

Ashurbanipal was the greatest collection of knowledge in all of Yggdrasil.

But the most valuable collection there was the memoirs of the Supreme Beings. Each tome was kept in a separate case made of glass blown from soul sand found in the deepest pits of Hellheim. The stories of their devine creation was restricted to only those of the absolute highest rankings and even then…

No one dared to touch them.

It was an unspoken rule that no one was to touch these precious tomes without explicit permission from the Supreme Beings. But oh how Titus longed to peruse their pages. Especially Lady Carisimmi’s now that she was to stay with them permanently. 

But alas, those pages would elude him.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning is the End_ **

_The fall of Lucifer._

_The betrayal of Lillith._

_The temptation of Eve._

_The murder of Able._

_The marriage of Lucifer and Lilith at the height of the Egyptian plagues._

_Each of these events were centennial celebrations within Hell. Stone obelisks, gleaming black under the eternal fires of the damned, depicted each major event of the kingdom of the forever condemned._

_The largest of these obelisks, however, stood as a pillar of brilliant white. The obelisk was erected at the peak of the summer solstice and captured what little sunlight escaped the heavens as it tried to strike down the queen at her most vulnerable._

_During the birth of the heir._

_The babe, so small and fragile, was not meant to be born. An angel should have never lain with a mortal. But an angel should have never fallen from heaven._

_This child was born with hair so white that Heaven could see it from every corner of its realm. Her eyes swam with the colors of Eden that Lilith stole her immortality from. Her skin like the Earth Lucifer swayed so easily from his father’s will. Her soul was as pure and unblemished by the sins of her kingdom. No purer soul has been born since Christ himself._

_But all breaths were held for the child never cried. She stared with eyes so empty that not even death could warm them. The soul was present but life seemed to be absent._

_For seven days, Hell laid silent under the weight of the birth._

_On the first day, the obelisk burned with the captured light of Heaven._

_On the second day, the skies of Hell became clear for the first time since Creation._

_On the third day, Purgatory rumbled as it expanded into the void of nothingness._

_On the fourth day, the jets that served as the moon, the sun and stars went out for a startling 24 hours._

_On the fifth day, a pack of albino hellhounds were born._

_On the sixth day, the princes of Hell were tossed from the princess’s tower by the king after a failed assassination attempt._

_On the seventh day, the people learned the name of their future queen._

_Carissimi Licentia._

_“Dear Anarchy”_

* * *

_For a whole year, there was a lull in hell as the child seemed to be trapped in a permanent sleep. One the child’s first birthday, finally, she cried. The king and queen rushed to the nursery and were greeted by their child sitting up in her crib, face rad as she wailed for all to hear. Six small, downy wings fluttered weakly against her back._

_Demons all over covered their ears as her first cry rang with the voices of a thousand tortured angels._

_From upon the throne of Heaven, God clutched his head and felt the heavens tremble under the power of that cry. All of Heaven could feel it._

_An archangel had come into power._

* * *

_As the years passed, Carisimmi’s beauty and power grew. On her sixth year, she received seven proposals of betrothal. Five from lords of Hell and two from angels of heaven._

_Each offer was sent back with a scathing rejection. No access would be given to the princess or the throne she was set to inherit. The princess was her parents greatest treasure._

_One they protected viciously._

_But they and every being would soon learn she needed no protection._

_For innocence was merely another form of corruption._

* * *

_Thirteen years.  
  
_

_ At thirteen years the young princess had mastered her magic and learned to use her wings. _ _Her father and mother watched proudly as she soared around the towers of the palace. Each flap of her wings sent tidal waves of lava crashing into the tortured souls. The demons bowed as her radiance shone down on them. Her smile sent every sinner to their knees in abject worship._

_The princess, sadly, seemed to have no demonic power or inclination. Those six wings cemented it._

_The girl was an angel. Through and through. How would she take over when her soul could be seen from Heaven. The princess bled compassion and filtered sin easily into hope. She was kind. Too kind. And many would take advantage of that in Hell._

* * *

_A mortal soul escaped their punishment and hid away in the palace. This soul saw itself superior to all sought to secure its place amongst the royal family. The soul had been king of a holy empire and deemed that the virginal archangel princess would grant him the greatest kingdom._

_This soul plotted for three years, gathering other damned souls to fight and take the throne. Power and a chance to go to Heaven were promised. The chance at new life and power on Earth assured. All that was required was loyalty and numbers._

_The princess laid asleep in her tower, so at peace in the land of fire and screams. Her six wings glowed like polished pearls, acting as a guide to the arrogant soul. Greed, the very sin that led the soul into Hell, filled every fiber of its being._

_It was not enough to simply take the princess as his bride, but to humiliate and totally possess her…_

_The thief, silent as the night, slipped over to the princess’s bed. With a Demon Blade that he’d stolen, the soul sliced cleanly through the princess’s lowest pair of wings. Her scream of pain alerted everyone to her plight._

_Her father and mother raced to her tower to save her but were left speechless._

_The princess stood in the center of her room covered in blood. At her feet laid her wings, still glowing dimly as they too bled on the floor. But the blood that covered her wasn’t her own._

_Scattered all over her room were parts of the soul that dared to harm her. His head still groaned weakly as the princess clutched it in her hands._

_The princess said nothing as she was ushered away to bath and be treated._

_The soul was mounted in the hellhound’s pen to suffer with the sight of the princess’s tower as he was devoured for all eternity._

_But the princess was different after that…_

_Even with all the blood scrubbed away, her hair was still stained a permanent pastel pink and her wings never grew back._

_Even then, she still held a pure soul._

_With only the tiniest hint of darkness marring it._

  
  


_ **To be continued...** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, what happened to the other wings then lol


	9. But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late and short. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch. But no worries, I already have the next update outlined so thats a plus. But I dont know if I really like thsi update so tell me what you think!

_ The Tomb was abuzz with excited chatter and hurried movements. The newer members were especially excited. Carissimi Licentia, one of the original nine, the strongest angel and only nephilim in all of Yggdrasil and the only healer in the guild was returning from her international tour in IRL!  _

_ She’d been inactive in the game for almost four months and had missed out on a lot of changes. One of those changes being the addition of a new NPC.  _

_ Sebas watched as the meeting hall was filled with the presence of the Supreme Beings. His creator, Lord Touch Me, was particularly cheerful. Sebas had only been created two months prior but he’d seen the presence and power his creator wielded as easily as one breathed countless times. The man was composed and proud at all times, even when arguing with Lord Ulbert. But right now… _

_ “My sister is coming back after all this time!” Touch Me cheered over his mic excitedly. _

_ If there were ever a perfect example of the “little sister complex”, it was Touch Me. Unlike Bukubukuchagma and Perorocorocino, the Carisimmi and Touch Me got along very well. The two were more often than not seen together and always shared such loving conversations. Touch Me doted on his little sister, the twelve year distance making her forever a baby in his eyes. Touch Me had even crafted an NPC that permanently resides on the eighth floor just for her.  _

_ There’d been whispers that the unknown NPC was one of the strongest NPCs and could only be summoned by Carisimmi’s demon form. Something about “perfectly fitting her backstory”. _

_ “Ah, Sebas! There you are!” _

_ Sebas turned and bowed to his creator as the man approached. Touch Me towered over the butler and inspected him. With an excited swipe of his hands, he opened Sebas’s data sheet and started to type.  _

_ “Carisimmi’s always been obsessed with this one anime and butler’s because of it.” Touch Me murmured to his creation as he made his changes. “I even named you after her first crush. She was so sad when she finished it. I hope she likes you. She’s been working so hard lately. There isn’t any space to make new NPCs and I’m a little too attached to you to just hand you over. ” _

_ Unwavering loyalty to Queen Mother Carissimi Licentia.  _

_ Sebas felt his soul cry out as the changes were made. The changes were small but they were so important and made the butler want to weep with pride and honor.  _

_ “So I’ll just make it easier for you to serve both of us. Enjoy the gift, Sebas.” _

**_: Racial Knowledge Added: Angels_ **

**_: Resistance to Holy Attacks_ **

**_: Resistance to Celestial Attacks_ **

**_: Custom Pack - Knights Of Hell_ **

**_: Support Attribute Pack NPHLM- Legendary_ **

**_: Level Cap Increase_ **

**_: “Devil’s Coin” Added to Inventory_ **

_ Sebas struggles to remain on his feet as his mind is flooded with new information. His lord was tasking him with such a high honor and he refused to crumble under the weight of his assignment. Still, Sebas dropped to his knee and bowed deeply to his creator. He couldn’t speak whenever in the presence of a Supreme Being but he would show his lord how humbled and honored he was by this.  _

_ “I know you won’t fail me, Sebas.” _

_ With that, Lord Touch Me walked away. Sebas straightedges as he heard a loud chime that signaled the arrival of a Supreme Being. The butler turned to face the source of the sound and was graced with a vision in white. Instantly, he knew who this was.  _

_ Lady Carissimi Licentia, the only female member of the original nine and mother of Nazarick.  _

_ The angel floated across the floor as she moved about the crowd and spoke to her fellow Gods and Goddesses. She paused and seemed to be very interested in the newest Supreme Being, Lady Dez the Profaned.  _

_ The two struck up a conversation and seemed to become very close as their words were exchanged. Sebas was in awe to see an angel and demon so close and not in combat with one another. The two were opposites, with Lady Carisimmi seemingly embodying the nonexistent purity of the Tomb and Lady Dez symbolizing the very darkness that made them feared.  _

_ Lord Touch Me politely cut the two off and held out his hand for the angel to take. Her green eyes sparkled as she accepted the hand and was guided over to the butler. Sebas straightened and made his form presentable for his first official meeting with his new mistress.  _

_ “Carisimmi, meet Sebas Tian.” _

_ The angel was smiling gently as she curtsied to Sebas. Sebas fought against the flush that threatened to climb his cheeks at the sight of the angel bowing before him, her bountiful cleavage badly held back the intricate upside down pentagram laced across her chest. Her lips don’t move brit her voice flows like silk over his ears.  _

_ “A pleasure to meet you, Sebas.” _

_ Sebas respectfully kept his eyes on his mistress’s face as she stood back up and came into his personal space. Her gloves hands reached out and gently cradled his face as she inspected his appearance.  _

_ “Neh? Niisan really made you handsome?” She said as she gently ran a finger across his cheekbone and down the curve of his jaw. A laugh emote appeared above her head as she spoke again.  _

_ “Does this mean he wants you to be my new crush?” _

* * *

The collected guardians watched in silence as Lady Carisimmi fawned over the children, paying particular attention to Victim. The gentle laughs that fell from her lips were like a blessed invitation to the young ones, each crowding in closely as soaking in her maternal affections. Even Sephiroth was lax and unguarded as he allowed himself to be pulled close and hugged with a soft smile playing at his lips. 

Albedo was the first to break the silence that fell over her fellow adults. “Lady Carissimi…” She said slowly as she clutched her lower stomach. “Had a child?”

Cold and sharp, dread creeped through the succubus’s veins. Did her beloved even have a need of a wife if his one true equal had already provided an heir? Who was the father? Was Victim their secret love child? Could he even ascend to the throne? Did she even stand a chance? 

Envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins for a reason. It poisons the mind and grows so easily once it takes root. It flourishes in all conditions and thrives when ignored. Albedo let the seed take root and was feeding it all too easily as she watched the angel hold her child. 

The envy Albedo held towards her Supreme Being was a weed that would slowly kill the roses before they bloomed. 

Carisimmi was unaware of the growing turmoil within Albedo as she drew the children in close. Her heart fluttered as her maternal instincts were allowed to the surface, coddling each one. 

Demiurge watched and calculated the two angels. Victim couldn’t possibly be the heir. Nor could he be the true child of their Lady. Her scent belied her status as a maiden, pure and untouched. But she allowed Victim to address her as his mother instead of his superior. He was missing something but what it was, he had no clue. 

Sebas was the only one who knew some of the truth. His constant presence during his lady’s troubled time gave him some insight to the true identity of Victim but he was unsure of how accurate his knowledge was or how this may affect his courtship. So silent he remained on the matter. It was her secret and hers alone to tell. 

But oh how his heart clenched at the sight of her surrounded by the young ones.

Carisimmi looked out at the young faces around her and a thought came to her. “How about we all go outside for a picnic?” She asked them while waving over a maid. “Mare has finished concealing the Tomb and I think it would be a great way for me to survey his work.” She said while smiling softly at the young elf. Mare blushed and averted his gaze, shyly hiding behind one of her wings. “It's really nothing, Lady Carissimi.” He said quietly.

Carrisimi let go of Victim and grabbed Mare under his arms, the elf squeaking at the sudden lift. Carrisimmi brought him close and snuggled her cheek against his. She cooed to the child, lost in how adorable he was. He was so cute oh she just wanted to eat him up.

_ Focus Carrisimi! Don't let the cute distract you! _

“Ah, Mathilda.” She said to the maid she waved over. The blonde maid held a hand over her heart and gasped. “You know my name, m’lady?” She said with awe. Carrisimi furrowed her brows in slight confusion at the question. “Of course I do.” She said.

“I know all of your names.”

The maid looked ready to swoon or prostrate herself. Carrisimmi quickly made her orders before either could happen. “Please prepare lunch for me and the children. We will be eating outside today and plan to spend the rest of the day soaking up some fresh air.” Mare was shifted to her hip and Aura was pulled closer to the angel on the opposite side. Carrisimi slowly ran her fingers through Aura’s hair and just enjoyed the way the girl relaxed into her side.

“A wonderful idea, m’lady. To see your radiance in the sunlight is a blessing in itself.” Demiurge declared as he approached the group. A small sweatdrop appeared on the back of Carrisimi’s head as she tensed slightly. Sebas followed closely behind the guardian and looked quite pleased with the idea as well. “If m’lady would permit, I wish to join you outside as well.” He said with a small bow.

_ I kinda wanted to go to avoid both of you… _

Carrisim just smiled and forced her body to relax rather than voice her thoughts. “Very well.” She said and began to herd the children into a straight line. “The more the merrier. It also helps that you now have my guild ring Sebas.” Her words were innocent but they only added to the rivalry she unawarely started. “Would you open a  _ Gate, _ please?”

“Of course, m’lady.” With a bow, Sebas opened the portal to the outside. Carisimmi’s hands were filled with Mare and Aura as she walked through, a smile in her face and a spring in her step. She and the children disappeared into the  _ Gate _ and were out of earshot within seconds. 

Demiurge turned quickly to glare at his rival once the Supreme Being was through, his ire filling the air. “Lady Carissimi bestowed her guild ring upon you?” The devil questioned with a frown. Sebas soarer Demiurge glanced as he straightened his suit and awaited the maids that were bringing the food. “Lady Carisimmi gifted me her guild ring in full confidence. I shall not betray her trust by revealing her reasoning.” Sebas said politely. 

The head steward turned away from the demon and watched as a line of maids arrived with platters of food and a large blanket. They looked eager to prepare for their mistress’s outing. Several stewards followed behind with tables, umbrellas and chairs. Each servant went through the portal and disappeared to the other side. Sebas turned his head to look at Demiurge before they both walked through. 

“Lady Carissimi is a gentle soul. I hope you don’t intend on tainting it.”

Demiurge merely smirked and folded his hands behind his back. “Our Lady is gentle only to those she deems worthy. It is she who shall impose her will on us.”

* * *

Carrisimi smiled to cover up the mild irritation and exasperation she was feeling. 

She wanted a nice, simple picnic. Just a blanket, some finger foods and maybe play a game or two with the children. Not an entire outdoor cafe. Carrisimi was seated on a beautiful stone bench covered with a plush pillow to cushion her. Several maids surrounded hee and presented her with multiple selections of food and drink. The large umbrellas shielded her  _ “fair and delicate skin”  _ from the sun. Not a drip of sweat would have the chance to form as she was totally and utterly pampered.

_ At least the children are having fun. _

Carrisimi’s smile became genuine and full of fondness as she watched Aura chase Karma around the area. The two girls were locked in an intense game of Tag as they both used a ridiculous amount of parkour to maneuver across the umbrellas and pillars. Karma’s dress did little to slow her down, even with the heavy layers of ruffles that swayed and bounced around her knees. The black and red of her dress made her look even paler than Carrisimi thought possible, her hair and skin practically glowing in the sun. Aura laughed and tried to tackle Karma, the paler girl doing a curtsy to avoid the attack.

Sephiroth sat upon a blanket on the grass with Mare. The two boys were making flower crowns while Mare discussed the nature of the different plants there grew on the sixth floor. Sephiroth nodded and blinked at the appropriate times in response. A maid stood nearby with Sephiroth’s coat and a platter of danishes. Sephiroth’s form was more easily visible without the cot, his arms exposed by his red, sleeveless turtleneck. Leather covered his forearms, dozens of needles slotted into the slots. Mare held up a finished crown for Sephiroth to inspect. The incubus smiled and lowered his head for Mare to put it on him, the little white flowers a stark contrast to his pink hair. Victim lay in Sephiroth’s lap, fast asleep as the excitement tired him out.

The sight of all of them so relaxed eased some of the tension in Carrisimi’s shoulders. This was nice. If only it was just her and the kids…

“Lady Carrisimi, I can have some entertainment prepared if you are growing bored.” Demiurge said as he leaned in close to the angel. The devil had been watching the Supreme Being carefully since their little outing had started. The little sighs she gave off were obviously that of boredom but of course, their kind and merciful leader would put the entertainment of the children first. “Shall I have the orchestra brought up to serenade you m’lady?” He asked eagerly as he remembered their lady was an “idol” at some point. According to Shalltear, they were beings of high musical caliber that were able to summon armies with just their voice. How wonderful it would be to hear her sing and use that ability!

Carrisimi wanted to frown and tell Demiurge to stop being so… him but it was somewhat endearing. Even if it was annoying. But she couldn't fault him for trying to make her happy. “I'm fine Demiurge. But some music would be nice at the moment.” Concession. Once again she was conceding to Demiurge’s desires just to make him happy. The excitement that appeared on the man’s face and the way his tail started to wag brought a smile to her face. The way Demiurge grinned also warmed her insides in a way she hadn't felt in many years. “There will be no need for the orchestra though.” She finished before turning back towards the children. 

“Karma.” 

The little girl paused her game, easily sidestepping Aura and letting the elf land on the ground. “Yes, m’lady?” She chirped and skipped over to the three adults. She stopped close to Sebas and spared him a glance before fixing her gaze on the angel. “Would you be so kind as to play a little song for us?” Carissimi asked gently, the choice up to Karma. Karma smiled and hoped in place at the request, her eyes swirling quickly with excitement. “But of course, m’lady. I’ve never had the chance before.”

Karma reached a hand into the empty space and accessed her inventory. Slowly her hand retreated from the portal and slowly, she pulled a violin from within. The violin was beautiful, made completely of glass, carefully etched patterns mimicking ice ferns and frost flowers creeping their way across the smooth surface. The bow was also glass with the same pattern, the glass catching every facet of light and sparkling like a freshly fallen snow in the sunrise.

“Allow me to warm up first, m’lady.” She said softly, a barely there sense of nervousness reminding her that she had to be graced and poised as she positioned herself. Slowly, she drew the bow across the strings and allowed those first few notes to come out.

Everyone was captivated as she began to play, the Scheherazade violin solo filling the area. Each note crisp and clear, Karma’s body swaying slightly with the emotion of the piece. Carrismi felt her heart beating in her chest as memories from that piece came back to her. Her voice was caught in her throat as the music played, each note like a pin across her skin. Finally, Karma was finished. Everyone clapped politely as the little girl bowed, pride evident on her face.

Carrisime choked down the pain she felt and smiled at her NPC. “That was beautiful Karma. A little difficult just for a warm up though, hm?” Carisimmi asked playfully. No need to worry the child with something she didn't know. “Will you play something else for us, Karma.”

Karma practically glowed under the praise. Bow on the strings once again, she started to play a tune Carrisimi was very familiar with. Without realizing, the angel started to sing along.

_ Every night in my dreams _

_ I see you, I feel you _

_ That is how I know you go on _

_ Far across the distance _

_ And spaces between us _

_ You have come to show you go on _

Everyone was silent as she sang, her voice but a whisper as she let the memories of a happier time come back to her. Happier times and laughter that turned sour with pain. The final notes of the violin lingered in the as Karma stopped playing. Carrisimi’s eyes were glazed as she tried to bring herself back to the present. Demiurge’s voice snapped her from her haze.

“Magnificent! Lady Carrisimi, your voice was beautiful. A siren’s call. So that is the power of an  _ idol _ .” The demon said as he stood and started to spiel. “Truly an honor it is to hear it in person.”

Carrisimi blushed at the praise. Hearing such compliments were something of a distant past but to hear it now, her heart fluttered. Still, discomfort creped in her veins when she thought about what her voice had cost her. Hoping to change the subject, Carrisimi started to speak. “I’m flattered Demiurge but-”

“We should have a concert. For all of Nazarick to be graced with your voice!”

Carrisimi was on her feet in an instant, her wings snapping open and flinging the bench and table away. The maids yelped as they were knocked over and covered in whatever they were holding.  **“Demiurge.”**

Demiurge stopped his worship and planning at the tone Carrisimi took on. There was no yelling, no raised voice. Just the tone. It was dark and heavy, like hot tar across a sheet of ice. Everyone was frozen as the angel stood to her full height. Even though she was so much shorter than the devil, she was much more imposing at the moment with the stoney expression and hard look in her eyes.  **“There will be no concert. I will** **_not_ ** **be performing for anyone.”** Her fist clenched and her eyes glowed just a little brighter.  **“Ever.”**

Without another word, Carrisimi stormed away and into the tomb.

Demiurge was speechless. What had he done?

* * *

Carisimmi was ashamed of herself. 

After storming away that morning, she’d hidden herself away in Momonga’s room. Her anger had long faded, replaced with shame and embarrassment at her actions. Demiurge didn't know about the trauma she faced or her triggers. He didn't deserve for her to lash out like that nor did the others need to see her like that. So now here she was. At the Burning Temple. In the middle of the night. With Demiurge.

This was more nerve wracking than it should have been.

Carrisimi looked at Demiurge shyly from beneath her lashes as she tried to think of what to say. This was the smartest person in Nazarick and she was about to bare her heart to him. This could really backfire but after her display earlier, she felt he deserved this.

Demiurge didn't look it, but he was nervous. He had intended to officially ask permission to court his lady earlier that day, his formal gift of intention hidden away in his coat. But then he’d angered Carrisimi and all seemed lost. Now here she stood, having sought him out while he rethought his plans in solitude. Did she come to allow him to apologize for his slight? He would gladly grovel at her feet if she commanded. Anything to please her, even his life, he would gladly give. For he felt… something… when he was around her. It wasn't love but…

It was something close.

Or at least that’s what he thinks it is.

“Demiurge,” Carrisimi started, interrupting Demiurge’s thoughts. “I’m terribly sorry.” She dropped to her knees and lowered her head. Her hands were folded in her lap and wings spread low and apart, the base of her wings exposed to the demon. Her position was that of submission and Demiurge felt his throat tighten at that. “Please forgive me.” 

The tightness in Demiurge's throat grew tight as he took in the full image before him. The dress pooled around her like a patch of fresh snow painted with blood. His mind conjured images of her vicious display the day before that slowly bled to her holding the children close. He fangs burned to sink into her flesh and mark her as his. Slowly, Demiurge kneeled and held out a hand to her. “There is no need to apologise, m’lady.” Carrisimi looked at his hand and took it with a humorless chuckle.

“I still feel the need to apologise, even if you say I don't.” Carrisimi said as she allowed Demiurge to help her up. “I seem to be doing that alot lately.” She mumbled to herself. Demiurge tilted his head to the side and smiled inwardly. Such a soft woman she was. Deciding to redirect her thoughts, Demiurge offered his arm to the angel. Carrisimi blinked questioningly at the devil but accepted his arm nonetheless. Wordlessly, Demiurge led her out of the temple and into the fields of lava. The two walked in companionable silence before it was broken by Carrisimi.

“I don't like talking about my time as an idol.” She said quietly.

Demiurge looked down at her but said nothing, allowing her to continue. “I was world renowned. International, as we would say. Everyone knew my name and my face.” Her words were barely a whisper, but Demiurge could hear her clearly. Hear the pain that laced each word. “I was something everyone wanted but couldn't be or have. People would come for miles just to hear me sing and were absolutely devoted. And it was nice for awhile. But that kind of devotion comes at a risk.” Carrisimi stopped walking and stared at the ground. Her shoulders were trembling slightly as she continued. “IRL, our realm, it's not safe for us. We have the ability to create worlds and chose those as our escape from our own.”

Demiurge felt his world tilt at that. The Supreme Beings had the ability to create not just life but entire worlds. World’s that they could move between with ease and escape to. IRL was unsafe for them? But how? “How many worlds did you make, m’lady?” He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Carisimi huffed but answered him, thinking of all the movies and games she acted in. “More than I could count at the moment. Hundreds maybe. I don't really know.” Demiurge stared at her in awe. Hundreds of world’s and she chose to stay with them? “But in the end, it meant nothing…”

Carrisimi’s voice became so dead and lifeless that Demiurge almost jumped with a start. “I decided I wanted to be happy and wanted to start my own life… I was pregnant and had a fiance. I was finally going to have everything I ever wanted.  _ And my children were ripped right out of me.” _ Her hand clenched uselessly at her stomach, eyes filling with unshed tears.  _ “So please, don't ask me about my life as an idol or to sing… I can't deal with that loss again.” _

Demiurge was at a loss for words. His lady was trusting him with such valuable and sensitive information. She was being so vulnerable with him and he didn't know how to react. Breathing in, he became suddenly very aware of an item in his coat. Gently, he placed his hands on Cariisimmi’s shoulders and turned her to face him. The angel looked at him with so much confusion that it hurt and amused the demon. Carefully, Demiurge kneeled before her and removed the item from his coat. 

Carrisimi gasped softly as the ivory rose Demiurge pulled out. Each petal was carefully carved and shaped, the stem and thorns moving so seamlessly into the bud. Unbeknownst to her, it was not ivory, but human bone that the flower was made from. Demiurge had retrieved the bones from the soldier Sephiroth had slain and spent his free time carefully making the rose.

“I know that I am no Supreme Being but I hope to bring joy and happiness back into your life.” He said as the angel took the rose. She gently caressed the rose, giving a small gasp when she pricked her finger. A small bead of blood slowly moved down her finger. Watching the blood, Demiurge carefully took her hand. “May I ?” He asked softly. Carrisimi’s breath was caught in her throat as she slowly nodded. She barely held back a squeak as Demiurge draw the digit into his mouth and sucked gently at the wound. His tongue curled around her finger and he held back the groan of pleasure at the taste of her. She had accepted her proposal of courtship by allowing him to taste First Blood. Slowly he withdrew and released her finger. It shined with his saliva as she brought her hand to his cheek. She felt bold in that moment and bent at the hip to kiss him on the corner of her lip. “Thank you, Demiurge.”

Gracefully she stepped back and on cue, Demiurge opened a  _ Gate  _ outside her room. Walking backwards into the portal, she smiled shyly and bid him goodnight.

Demiurge smiled to himself, a real smile, as the portal closed. He was now officially in competition with Sebas for her hand. He was confident that he could catch up to the butler and prove himself the better mate. The time to win her heart was upon him. A memory of something Lord Ulbert once said popped into his head.

_ “All’s fair in love and war.” _


	10. Cause, baby, it's easy to fake a smile when you've been doing it for a while.

_ Beep… _

_ Everything was so heavy.  _

_ Beep… _

_ She was so tired.  _

_ Beep… _

_ But she needed to see her brother later.  _

_ Beep… _

_ Was that her alarm? _

_ Beep… _

_ Must be running late. _

_ Beep... _

_ Murky gray eyes slowly blinked open slowly, sluggishly. It took so much energy to do such a simple action. Her eyes stung in the dim light as they tried to make out her surroundings. Where was she? _

_ Beep…  _

_ Why was she on her back? She couldn’t get up with her stomach if she was on her back? _

_ Beep… _

_ Why did her room look so weird..? She doesn't recall any white walls in her house? Did Tien repaint while she was out? _

_ Beep… _

_ She rolled her eyes in humor and tried to move a hand to caress her stomach. The limb barely twitched.  _

_ B-Beep… _

_ Confusion creeped into her veins as she tried again. Again, barely any movement.  _

_ B-Beep… _

_ It’s just sleep paralysis. Give it a minute. It’ll be fine. Mommy’s fine. Her eyes flit to her stomach. _

_ B-Beep... Beep… _

_ Her stomach was flat. She could see two lumps where her feet were.  _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep… _

_ She tried to move and sit up but couldn’t. Panic grew next to her confusion.  _

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

_ Why could she see her feet? Where were her babies?! _

_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  _

_ Where is she?! Was that a railing? Is she in a hospital? _

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

_ Did she give birth early?! Did something happen? _

_ BEEPBEEPBEEP! _

_ What happened!? _

_ Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep… _

* * *

_ Rin Yamamoto sat silently as he watched over his sister. His hair was a mess with bed head and his clothes in a disarray. He’d dropped everything when the hospital called to tell him his sister was awake. His wife was home with his daughter asleep but he knew that if they could, they would be right there with him.  _

_ Still, he was somewhat happy for the illusion of privacy. His sister had a private room in the hospital and 24/7 guard to protect her from any other attacks or fans that tried to trespass. The hospital tried to keep things under wraps but from the top floor he could see the huge crowd of fans and reporters that had also gotten hold of the news. Walking over to the window, he leaned against the glass and glared half-heartely at the persistent crowds. They claimed to love her but no one actually tried to help her when it happened… _

_ “Tch…” _

_ Rin walked away from the glass and sat back in his seat next to the bed. Hesitantly, he reached out and held his sister’s hand and took in her features. Her normally shoulder length hair had grown to her waist that laid limpy across the pillows. He refused to let anyone come in and cut it, saying that she neve let anyone touch her hair. Her skin had lost its glow and looked almost fake under the light of the numerous monitors hooked up to her. Looking at her lying in this bed… So still and unaware of the world… _

_ Somewhere on that floor, he could hear cheers blaring from a TV speaker as the Yggdrasil World Champioships reached their finale. _

_ Tears slowly dripped down his face before he gave up trying to hold them back. The tears flowed hot and fast as he dropped his face into one hand and tightened his grip on his sister with the other. _

_ He wanted to be alone with her when she woke again. He had to make amends. It was all his fault that she was attacked.  _

_ He should have been there. _

_ “O-oniichan...?” _

_ Rin froze at the tentative voice. His face whipped up and towards Sara’s. Icey blue met slate gray and for a painfully brief moment, everything was normal. _

_ But it wasnt. _

_ “Where am I?” She rasped and winced at the sound of her voice. Rin immediately poured her a glass of water from a pitcher and held it for her to drink. The water went down greedily, Sara almost choking a few times as she drank. “Slow down.” Rin said as he pulled the cup away. Sara gasped as she tried to catch her breathwhile taking in her surroundings. “D-did I go into labor early?’ Where’s Ruruma and Nanama?” She asked with a weak smile. “Do they look like me or… like…?” _

_ Her questions puttered off as Rin refused to answer and looked away sadly. _

_ “You were attacked.” He started. “Your stalker… he snapped when he heard about the pregnancy.” _

_ Sara grew paler with each word tht she heard. _

_ “The twins didn’t make it.” _

_ Tears pricked the corners of Sara’s eyes as she held back a sob to ask. “When’s their funeral?” _

_ Rin looked uncomfortable at the question. Carefully, he held her hand again and started to stroke her hair. “Sara…” _

_ “You’ve been in a coma for eight months.” _

_ The heart monitor went crazy as she began sobbing and hyperventilating. A team of nurses rushed in and immediately sedated her. Rin’s face was covered in guilt as he watched his little sister’s tear stained face. _

* * *

_ She came to slowly. Her head felt like cotton as she looked around her hospital room. Turing her head to the side to go back to sleep when she spotted him. _

_ “Nara…” She whispered and tried to reach for the man sitting beside her. “I’m so happy to see you…” _

_ Black eyes were unreadable as the man pulled away. Sara suddenly notice the woman next to him. A foreigner, buxom and blonde with the prettiest green eyes she’d ever seen. “Nara…?” Sara tried again as she looked at him confusedly. _

_ “Sara, this is my new girlfriend. Anna.” He said as he laid a hand on the woman’s shoulder. Sara felt her world fall further apart. This couldn't be happening…! _

_ “I don't think you were going to wake up. I had to move on with my life.” Nara told her, his voice almost pleading as he tried to defend himself. “The doctors say you’d never walk again even if you did wake up. You couldn't expect me to give up my career to stay with you everyday and take care of you?” _

_ She wanted to scream, kick, throw something. Anything. How could the man she loved just say these things to her? She lost everything and he’s here trying to justify why he doesnt want to be a part of her life anymore? _

_ The woman, Anna, smiled awkwardly and held out her hand to shake. “It’s an honor to meet you, miss.” Her accent was heavy as she spoke, obviously unused to the language. “I’m a huge fan of your movies. Especially your last one, “Kill Me Before I Die”.” She laughed and took her hand back when she remembered that Sara couldnt move. “I actually met Rin at the nomination party.” _

_ Sara just stared as the woman continued to talk, to in shock to even respond. The words were distant and muddled, like the adults in that one vintage cartoon. Rin started to talk as well but his words were also drowned out until he put the final nail in the coffin. _

_ “Can I have the ring back, Sara?” _

* * *

The sun beamed down on them from high in the sky. Ainz, dressed in the same dark armor from that first night outside the Tomb, stood beside Naberal Gamma in traveling clothes. They were to be known as Mommon the Drak Warrior and his companion Nabe. The plan was simple, really. They were going to gather information about htis new world while building a reputation to help them become acquainted with this new society. There was only one hitch.

The worried glare of one Carrisimi Licentia.

The angel is flanked by a small squad of guardians as she held Victim in her arms. Sephiroth and Karma stood on either side of her wings. Demiurge stood next to Karma with Sebas on Sephiroth’s side. Albedo was slightly off to the side as she watched the proceedings, her eyes full of stars at the sight of her beloved donning suc magnificent armor.

“I know I can't stop you, but I must ask you to reconsider.” Carrisimi asked as she stepped closer and looked at Ainz throught the helmet. Victim was handed off to Sephiroth, the incubus automatically moving to stroke the tiny angel and rock him back to sleep. “Dont leave me.” Her eyes shined with tears that hadnt formed yet and her face was in the perfect “kicked puppy” expression. Her eyes fluttered with sorrow as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. 

Ainz knew what she was doing. Carrisimi had abandonment issues a mile longand often stated that everyone always left her. And she was truly worried about having to lead. She could barely take care of herself these last few years, how was she to lead a whole kingdom. But Ainz had faith in her. She needed to know that she was strong and didnt need to wholly depend on others to be happy. 

He almost caved and cancelled his plans though. But he needed this. 

He never told her the other reason he wanted to do this. He never told her that he wanted a break from the Tomb. It was so suffocating with the constant presence of Albedo and the other guardians. He knew they meant well but he needed space and freedom.

_ I'm sorry to do this to you Carrisimi. But I need some peace away from them. _

Carrisimi seemed to be mostly unbothered by the antics of their subjects so she should be fine. They agreed to rule together but she hadnt been put in that kind of position yet. What better time to give her the chance than when he was leaving the Tomb in her care as opposed to directing under an attack.

He felt like he was trying to convince himself to reassure himself he wasnt a bad friend...

“I must do this. We need to learn more about this world before we can makeany further decisions for our people.” 

Carrisimi’s expression dropped and the pain, so raw and unfiltered, was painted so clearly across her face. Ainz watched as too many emotions danced through her eyes before they slipped away to make space for a radiant smile. It reminded him of something she said when he asked her how she could smile for the cameras after what happened.

_ “A smile is the first thing they teach you to fake when you become an actor.” _

Ainz kneeled before Carrisimi and opened his arms to the angel. Carrisimi took the invitation immediately and hugged him. “Be safe.” Carrisimi whispered to her friend and kissed his helm. Satisfied with the gesture, the angel stepped backand deftly plucked a feather from her wing, the delicate plume turning dangerously sharp with the change to diamond. “Take this with you. To remember me by.” She said as and handed it to him.

“Of course, Carrisimi.” Ainz said and thread the shaft through his scarf. 

Albedo was pissed. Unknown to those around them, Carrisimi’s action was a stake of claim and intent. One that Lord Ainz had accepted by displaying the feather so openly. The closer the feather was to the heart, the higher the acceptee held that person in regard. Carrisimi’s feather glittered so prettily in the sunlight right above Lord Ainz’s heart. 

A dark aura covered Albedo as she restrained herself from lashing out at her obvious competition for her beloved. 

“Lord Ainz.” Albedo called out as she approached the Supremem Beings. “I would like to gift you one of my own feathers.” 

The succubus presented her beloved with one of her biggest feathers, the plume easily dwarfing the one Carrisimi gave him.

_ “Take that, you damned angel!”  _ Albedo crowed internally.

“Uh… Thank you Albedo.” Ainz said awkwardly before putting the feather in his inventory. The feather was beautifu but it would just get destroyed if he put it on his armor. Plus, it was just too big to actually look good instead of costumey.

Albedo felt her heart break a little at the obvious dismissal of her intent. Maybe she had to try harder?!

Ainz was blissfully unaware of her plight as he stood back up and addressed the gathered guardians.

“I must take my leave now but I expect you to treat Lady Carrisimi with the same level of respect and deference you give me! She shall lead you inmy absence and her word is law until my return!” He called out before turning to Nabe.

“Come, Nabe. It is time.”

The maid bowed and bade her mistress farewell before following the lich the a portal. As soon as the portal disappeared, Carrisimi sighed and turned to the collected guardians.

“Children, you are excused for the rest of the day. Sephiroth, if you could please escort Victim back to the eight floor that would be most appreciated.” The incubus bowed with his companions and descended into the tomb. Carrisimi allowed a fond smile to grace her face before turning to the others. “We have much to do if we are to survive in this new world. Albedo,” She addressed the succubus. “If you’d lead the way, I need to get to Ainz’s office.” She said politely.

On the outside, Albedo was calm but on the inside she was screaming and cursing the angel. Her jealousy could burn countries as she smiled at the angel and opened a  _ “Gate”  _ to the ninth floor. Walking through the portal, she was spooked by a wall of white on the other side. 

Snowflake peered down at Albedo, hs tongue flickering out to catch her scent and measure her worth. He couldnt attack her but he could still decide if she was worth the effort of tolerating. The female remained still as the snake ispected her, memories of the many deaths of her creator at the beasts jaw still fresh in her mind. 

“Ah, Snowflake!” Carrisimi called out as she exited the portal. “There you are. Are you being a good boy?”

Albedo was shocked as all the negative energy coming off the snake vanished in an instant. Snowflake darted forward with a terrifying speed and began to nuzzle Carrisimmi’s stomach. His long body slithered around Albedo to curl slightly around his owner. The gathered guardians were forced back to make room for the massive reptile. 

They watched in awe as Carissimi cooed and scratched at the scales around Snowflake’s face. “I’d love to stay and play, but I have work to do.” She told her pet while stroking him between the eyes. “Why don’t you go and patrol? I’m giving you free reign of the Tomb until Ainz comes back. But stay away from the eighth floor, okay?” 

With a small pat, Carisimmi dismissed the snake and started to walk away. She’d though her pet would just slither away and find himself on the sixth floor but was surprised when Snowflake began to follow behind her. Turning back to the snake, they both stopped and looked at each other. “I have work to do Snowflake.” Her words were amused but tired. “Why dont you go find Aura? Im sure she’d love to play with you.”

Snowflake tilted his head to the side in what seemed to be in understanding before climbing a pillar and disappearing ito the shadows of the high ceiling. It was almost disturbing how his gleaming white scales easily disappeared into the dark whenever he took to the shadows. It was how Tabula was always caught off guard, the snake a master of stealth.

It was truly disturbing.

Carrisimi shook her head and turned back to Albedo, an apology on the tip of her tongue. “Apologies if Snowflake scared you, Albedo. I know he and your creator had a very… complicated relationship as did I. But I promise you, he will not be attacking you or any of the other NPCs.” Carrisimi gave a smile that she’d hope was reassuring but Albedo only saw as mocking. “Shall we continue to Ainz’s office?” She finished before their little group continued on with their task.

Several maids had stopped to watch the interaction, fear and awe evident on their faces. Many a time they’d had to chase Snowflake off the throne or were hunted by the massive snake. While he’d never eaten them, the terror of being chased by smething so large and deadly was something they would never forget. Almost as if he could hear their thoughts, a series of almost mocking hisses echoed earily through the halls. The maids quickly cleared out and the hall became devoid of any activity.

Albedo continued to lead Carrisimi in silence to Lord Ainz’s office in silence. A silence she used to think. 

Obviously, the nephilim was a love rival.Why else would she present her feather to her beloved Ainz-sama! The damned lamprey wasnt any real competion. But now she had to compete with a Supreme Being. The last of her kind. And the woman was beautiful to boot. Carrisimi could provide Lord Ainz with pureblooded heirs and knew him in IRL. 

Albedo had a alot stacked against her.

Their arrival to Lord Ainz’s office was signalled by the slight groan of the opening doors. Albedo felt her eye twitch slightly as she watched the angel settle into Lord Ainz’s chair.

_ “How dare she spread her scent on my beloved’s seat!” _

“Lady Carrisimi.” Albedo started with a tight smile. “Wouldnt you rather another desk and hair be brought for you instead of using Lord Ainz’s?” 

Carrisimi looked up from a scroll she pulled out of the desk and blinked innocently at the other woman. “Ah, that wont be necessary Albedo. Momo’s seat is actually very comfy.” She said wistfully, unaware of her slip of tongue. Albedo’s face scrunched every so slightly but said nothing, just fuming as she politely dismissed herself.

Carrisimi looked over the scroll, a clear list of things to do written out for her by Momonga.

To Do

  * Discuss farming and paper production with Demiurge
  * Choose location on Sixth Floor to grow produce and livestock
  * Pay visit to Carne Village



Carrisimi stared confusedly at the paper, looking for the rest of the list. Was this really it? This seemed easy enough. Maybe she was worried for nothing?

* * *

She was absolutely wrong. She hadnt worried enough.

The morning had gone relatively smooth, her meeting with Demuirge having taken up the entire morning. It wasnt the paperwork that was hard, she actually found it kind of relaxing. 

No, it was Demiurge and Sebas that made the morning stressful.

If she’d been her demonic form, she would have surely burst into flames.

She didnt know what had gotten into them but they were literally all over her the entire day. The strap for one of her heels had snapped when Snowflke scared her by dropping from the ceiling. Demiurge had fixed it and put the shoe back on for her, but not without running his lips across her inner ankle. Her hair kept falling into her face as she leaned over papers and Sebas had pulled it back, his fingers trailing over her throat and ears slowly while his nose followed the line trailed across the nape of her neck. 

And those were the tame actions.

Now she was seated at the couch and enjoying lunch when they made their move again. Sebas had brought her a blackened salmon and peach lemonade and Demiurge, a stuffed lobster drowned in a creamy lemon sauce. Carrisimi had been looking longingly at Demiurge’s meal when the demon offered her a bite. While she chewed happily at the tender meant, the two men glared heatedly at one another. Every advance was important in their courtship, indirect kisses included.

Carrisimi was completely unaware of the growing tension, just happy with her stolen food. Her feathers flufffed up happily at the taste when she gave a small hiss. Carrisimi slowed her chew as both Demiurge and Sebas snapped their gaze over to her.

“Um.” She squeaked as her eyes darted between the two. “My wing hurts…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont you just love it when I mix a sad back story with light moments.... hahah jk


	11. If lonely is the taste then it's all that I'm tasting Do you hear my cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww yeah I back again!!!! Get ready for this!!!

_ If the road to hell was paved with good intentions, then his father might as well be the Devil himself.  _

_ Rin watched silently from me the top of the stairs as his parents argued for the thirteenth time that week. He knows because he’s kept careful count. The nine year old is unfazed as his mother’s voice continues to rise, her temper getting out of control like it always did when her affair was brought up.  _

_ “If you’d pay more attention to me and just raise the limit on my card, I wouldn’t need to go to him!” She’d always counter, as if that justified anything.  _

_ Rin knew his parents weren’t in love. They never were. It was just business, an arranged marriage to merge two massive corporations into a devastating powerhouse. But his father tried desperately to make it work. The man constantly planned family bonding trips and heartfelt gifts were always laid out for his wife’s birthday and Mother’s Day. Anything she wanted was given to her and for a while, that was enough.  _

_ Until it wasn’t.  _

_ Father first learned about the affair when Rin was seven. From his son no less. His father was constantly away on business but when he wasn’t, every single second of his home time was dedicated to his family. He had managed to wrap up business early and came home two days ahead of time. His son was walking through the foyer when he came home, a large smile on his face and a bag full of souvenirs.  _

_ “Hello my little knight! Where’s your mother?”  _

_ “I don’t know. She left with her boyfriend right after you did and said she’d be back tomorrow.” _

_ Adults often think children to be naïve and unaware of the world around them. But children are the most observant people in the world whenever there’s something to hide. So while his mother claimed the man she left with was his uncle, Rin knew better. His father was an only child and his mother had only sisters.  _

_ This was the 22nd century, she’d have to come up with a better lie than that.  _

_ His father’s face was unreadable as the words were processed, his stupor broken when his son tugged at his coat and asked him about his trip. His father smiled and gave him a hug.  _

_ The next day when Rin’s mother came home, his parents locked themselves away in his father’s office and weren’t seen until the next day.  _

_ After that, his mother was more careful in her sneaking. Not to hide from her husband, no he knew she wouldn’t give that up. No, it was because her husband said that if she brought men around his son, he’d cut her cards.  _

_ And so, things remained “normal”. They were the picture perfect family on the outside, while only dad cared for the son on the inside.  _

_ At Rin’s eighth birthday party, his father punished his mother for the first time. She had slipped up. Her lover had become too comfortable with his position and thought she’d leave her husband. He thought she’d divorce the man and remarry him, giving him access to all her money and time. The man was wrong.  _

_ He came to Rin’s party and actually introduced himself to the birthday boy. Rin paid the man no mind, to enthralled with his birthday gift, a Tibetan mastiff puppy, to care that this was his mother’s boyfriend. His mother was to slow in getting her lover out of her husband’s line of sight. The party continued without a single hitch and all seemed to be forgotten.  _

_ That night, Rin’s father cancelled his wife’s order for a new summer wardrobe.  _

_ From there, everything went down hill. His mother was absent more often from his life as her lover tried to make her leave her husband, Rin would feel neglected by his mother, and his father would cut into his wife’s spending sprees. A sad cycle they fell into. _

_ Rin could only watch as the life he once thought was perfect withered. _

_ Now here he sat at the top of the stairs in the same foyer where it all started as his. A maid tried to usher him away but the nine year old only gave a fierce glare and sharp noise of disapproval that he’d learned from his mother. The once loving and cheerful, if blunt, child was now cold and and tactile. The maid left and allowed him to resume his spying. His face gave nothing away until he heard a sharp slap echo in the room.  _

_ “I want a divorce.” _

_ His father’s words were empty and hollow as he clutched a red cheek.  _

_ “Fine! I’ll get everything anyway!” His mother said with a haughty smirk. “And Rin comes with me. Right sweety.” She said as her eyes turned to his location, her voice dropping to a soothing tone she used the first time she left. _

_ “You’ll come with mommy, won't you?” _

* * *

_ She got nothing. _

_ His mother never actually paid attention to the prenup when she first married his father. She never paid much attention to anything other than a checkbook, actually. By having an affair, she forfeited everything in the marriage. Her money, her family's company, the multiple estates she came into the marriage with… _

_ Gone. _

_ Everything that was once hers was now in a trust fund for her son. Even her lover had left, for what use was she to him without her money or status. The socialite was nothing now. If that weren't enough, she was also being deported, having lost her citizenship with the divorce. _

_ Rin watched with mixed emotions as his mother boarded his father’s private jet back to Russia. He would miss her but she was never around anyway. Still, he was eager to visit her next month for his week with her, as per custody rights. She was still his mother and he still loved her.  _

_ He was young and still didn’t realize the cold, harsh truth.  _

_ That she didn't love him. _

* * *

_ Rin tried to hide his distaste at the small, two bedroom home. He really did. Called it beautiful and everything. But his mother must have noticed. Why else would she be cursing and complaining about her own home? She lived here so she couldn’t possibly hate it?  _

_ But she did.  _

_ Her ex husband was kind enough to buy her this house when her family refused to take her in. But it wasn’t enough. She still had to work to pay her own bills and buy food. She couldn’t go out and party or take random trips as she used to. Just last week, her toilet clogged and she had to clean the mess herself.  _

_ Her life was ruined and it was all that man’s fault! _

_ “Oh Rin, darling.” She cried as she held her son close. “Mommy wanted to do fun with things with you but she can’t.” _

_ Rin stared confusedly at his mother as she held him close. She never hugged him unless they were in public. This was...nice. But his mother was sad. “Why can’t we do fun things, mother?” He spoke in his soft Japanese.  _

_ His mother cooed at him and said something in Russian before turning back to his native language. “Mommy doesn’t have any money to take you out. Your daddy took all of it.” She said mournfully.  _

_ Rin didn’t know this, but this was just the first step in several years of manipulation.  _

_ “Father gave me a credit card to use if I wanted to buy anything?” He said all while pulling said card from the pouch around his neck with his identification.  _

_ “Aww sweetie. Mommy knew you’d never let her down. You love your mommy, don’t you.” _

* * *

_ Rin scowled as his father showed a beautiful foreign woman with dark skin and darker hair around the office.  _

_ “Hello, Rin.” She greeted him with a heavy accent in English. “My name’s Andromeda Smith but you can call me Andi. I’m here on an exchange program for my final year in college.” _

_ His father went on to explain how the company had a scholarship/internship program and the woman would be staying with them as his father’s personal assistant. But he could see the fondness in his father’s eyes and the gentle manner in which he guided this woman. All Rin could think about was how his mother told him his father would start to look for women to replace her… _

_ “I don’t like you.” Rin said in speedy Japanese once his faher was out of earshot. The words were to fast for the woman to catch but she nodded at his endearing smile. “I refuse to allow my father to keep you and disrespect mother with this little tryst.” _

_ “Prepare for war, pleb.” _

* * *

They were before her in an instant. Carrisimi flinched at their sudden appearance, her feathers ruffling further and causing a sharp hiss to escape her at the sudden pain and discomfort. 

“Lady Carissimi, are you hurt?” Demiurge asked as he watched her worriedly. “Did something attack you without our notice?”

Demiurge looked ready to find and kill any and all perceived danger in that moment. His intensity made Carrisimi’s feathers ruffle further, eliciting a small whine from the angel.

The thing about waking up in a new nody is that you should probably read up on your species before anything else. Especially if you are put into a position of power and are surrounded by a bunch of hot guys. It’s Isekai 101. But Carrisimi did no research on her new form and as such, she knew nothing of these small reactions. 

She didn’t know that her little whine was a sign of fear as much as pain. Or that she now had to deal with protective instincts of a demon and dragon in the courtship process. She really should, though.

“I’m uninjured Demiurge. Please calm down.” Carrisimi pleaded. There was no need to let the demon get worked up over a small pain. “I just feel something digging into my wing. It’s probably nothing.” 

Carrisimi’s nervous gaze flitted to her butler, begging silently for his help in calming Demiurge down. Sebas seemed to catch Carisimmi’s messages, nodding his head while laying a hand on the Guardian’s shoulder. “M’lady, I don’t mean to be rude but when was the last time you’ve groomed your wings?” He asked while staring back at her with intensity. 

“Groomed… my wings?” Was her hesitant reply, unsure what that had to do with anything. “I’m afraid I haven’t.”

She didn’t even know what that was to be honest. 

Demiurge’s eyes lit up with some unknown emotion before a grin wormed its way across. Carrisimi missed this change in expression as her mind and eyes flicked back to the food before her and mourned yet another missed meal. Just once she’d like to have a normal meal. 

“Lady Carisimmi, proper wing care is important for a winged being with feathers.” The demon began as he inches forward. “While your feathers are the picture of perfection and no sharper weapon can be found in all of Yggdrasil, they are still quite delicate when attached. They require proper maintenance as you should know.”

Sebas nodded before continuing. “Indeed m’lady. Lady Albedo has mentioned many a time her extensive routine and it’s importance. I must admit I am ashamed of myself for not having noticed sooner.” Sebas dropped his head and bowed. “Forgive me, m’lady.”

Carisimmi realized that she had some explaining to do and had to think fast. There was no need for such grooming in Yggdrasil as it wasn’t real before. How was she supposed to explain that she didn’t know how to do something that she apparently should?

“Ah, I had forgotten about it to be honest. With all the chaos that has been happening, it’d been pushed completely from my mind.” Carrissimi gave a nervous chuckle as she continued to bullshit her way through an explanation. “I require assistance and hadn’t wanted to pull away anyone from their tasks just to help me. Touch Me had always groomed them for me and the trip between IRL and Yggdrasil always restored my form.” 

There, an explanation. Carrisimmi mentally patted herself on the back at her quick thinking and lack of hesitance. Maybe she could do this whole leadership thing. 

“Lady Carissimi, anyone would be honored to serve you!” Demiurge practically shouted. A fanatic gleam shined through his glasses that made Carrisimmi uncomfortable. “In fact, I’d be honored to assist you right now.”

Carrisimmi fought against every instinct to lean away from the demon. She knew he bore no ill will but his behavior was a little too reminiscent of  _ him _ at the moment. She never felt comfortable with such worship like treatment after the attack and while she did share a moment with Demiurge the night before, she didn’t want him so close. 

“As flattering as your offer is, I have to decline.” She spoke carefully so as to not offend the demon. There was still a lot to take care of and they were falling behind schedule. Nazarick was in a n unstable state and she couldn’t go setting things back just because her wings were bothering her. “Sebas will be assisting me while you go and get started on the farm.”

Really, for as often as she acted out somewhat similar scenarios, Carissimi was absolutely clueless about her situation. It was almost cruel. 

Demiurge’s tail dropped to the ground with disappointment. Lady Carissimi May have accepted his courtship, but he had a ways to go before she designed him worthy of such an intimate activity. A lightbulb suddenly went off in Demiurge’s mind. 

_ “Of course! Lady Carissimi wishes to test my ability to provide before she allows any further progression of our relationship. How insightful!” _

The demon must first prove himself capable of this task before he can be trusted with something so delicate. Lady Carissimi could have any man or woman she pleased, even Lord Ainz himself. Their lady obviously wished for a mate that wouldn’t wither beneath her residence. 

Mind made, Demiurge bowed deeply to his queen, his tail wagging with determination. “Of course, Lady Carissimi. I shall bring great honor to you and Lord Ainz.”

With those words, Demiurge left the office to complete his task. Carissimi laughed inwardly at Demiurge’s actions before turning her attention to Sebas. The butler was standing at attention in the same spot as he stared at her. “Well,”Carrisimi started. “Shall we begin?”

Sebas nodded and removed his gloves as the angel watched. He was honored by the trust his mistress was bestowing upon him. “M’lady, if you would please make yourself comfortable? I have to get to your back.” Carrisimmi began to shift on the couch so her back was to Sebas, wanting this to be over with so she can get back to work. 

Sebas studied the dress the angel wore that day noticed the large ribbon tied behind her neck was in the way. He held back a blush as he realized what must happen. 

“M’lady, I must ask you to undo your dress. The ribbon is blocking the base of your wings.”

Carrisimi blushed at the request and was made suddenly very aware of the fact that she’d forgone a bra. Her breasts stayed in place by some unknown force for which she was thankful, the things were massive. Infact, she didn’t have any bras in her wardrobe unless you counted swimsuit tops. Carrisimi has to mentally prepare herself and give herself a reminder that Sebas has already seen her naked. Really, this was better as he was going to be behind and only looking at her back and wings. 

Everything was going to be just peachy. 

Awkwardly, Carrisimi made herself comfortable on the couch. She tucked her legs beneath herself and sat backwards on the cushions with her front facing the backrest. Slowly her hands reached up to untie the bow holding up the front of her dress so the ribbon wouldn't be in Sebas’s way. The dress slid from her chest a little before she caught it with an arm. With her still free hand, she gathered her hair and pulled it over her shoulder to reveal the full expanse of her neck and back. Her wings now accessible to the butler, Carrisimi leaned forward and relaxed herself on the couch’s back.

Sebas’s throat constricted as his mistress made herself comfortable and exposed herself to him. The smooth planes of her neck and shoulders traveled into the dip of her spine dotted with tiny, fluffy feathers between the base of her wings. Each breath spread her wings ever so slightly, drawing his attention to how low and vulnerable the appendages were. Grooming was such a personal and intimate thing that it was usually only done by close family and …

Mates.

She can't see him but Carrisimi is intimately aware of every brush of his hands and the way his scent was filling her head. It’d been so long since she had allowed anyone so close to her. Sure, she and Sebas shared her bed each night and he did help him bathe the other night, but her mind was so far detached from any feelings that it never really processed. She hadnt had a relationship in years and had accepted that she was going to be alone.

She’d shut off her feelings and ignored all needs of companionship and physical pleasures since the attack. But now she was in a new world, in a new body that needed more meticulous care. Until she learned to do things herself she would have to rely on others. 

“Ok, Sebas” She sighed. “I’m ready.”

Carefully, Sebas reached for the right wing and slowly ran his fingers along the base, fingers gently probing the feathers. Feeling a small lump, he gently massaged at it and felt the angel relax further as the release of pressure. The oil gland slowly produced oil and soaked into the feathers. Sebas carefully spread the oil and eased his hand down each feather. Slowly, he worked his way across her, straightening any crooked feathers he came across. Close to the tip of the wing, Carrisimi gave a small hiss. Parting the feathers, Sebas found a broken feather, the shaft broken close to the root and pressing into the skin. 

“Apologies, m’lady. I have to remove a broken feather.” Sebas said as he firmly grasped the father at the root. “Please bear with me.”

With a sharp tug, Sebas pulled the feather out, the large plume remaining unchanged as he laid it carefully on the table beside him. Carrisimi gave a small whine as a new feather grew back in its place before a breathy sigh escaped her lips as Sebas massaged the irritated skin. Carrisimi’s heart thumped loudly in her chest as she tried to hold back any further noises. Pleasure bloomed beneath her skin with each pass of those fingers, her stomach tightening as his fingers slowly massaged the muscles of her wings.

Sebas can smell her arousal but he made no comments, not wanting to embarrass his mistress by pushing his luck. But the scent grew stronger as he finished one wing and moved to the other. Carrisimi’s form slackened as she fell further and further into bliss, her grip on her dress slackening until she forgot to hold it all together. 

The material dropped to pool around her waist as Sebas massaged between the base, his eyes trying to remain respectfully glued to an appropriate area. But his gaze still wandered down the length of her back, the smooth skin clear of any blemishes save for four silvery, white scars. They were perfectly parallel pairs on either side of her spine, one set at mid back and the other just above her hips. 

“M’lady, where did these scars come from?” Sebas asked worriedly. “Have we failed in protecting you?”

Carrisimi was slow to react, her mind still trying to collect itself from its blissed out state. She let her tongue slip as she was doped up on endorphins, not thinking about what her words would do to the butler or the rest of Nazarick. 

“My wings were cut off by a human soul… and an angel.” She mumbled. “That’s why they aren’t there all the time…”

Really, she had just written her backstory like that to fit the fact that she couldn’t keep the wings active at all times in Yggdrasil, the massive things taking up to much field of vision. That and she hadn’t actually unlocked the other two pairs at the time. But she would come to regret that decision at a later date. 

The eight edged assassins that watched silently from the rafters scattered at her words, their need to inform the other Guardians of their mistress’s trauma. The security around her needed to be raised as she was too fragile to allow alone. They’d failed her already if she lost two pairs of wings. 

Sebas stared in horror at the scars, his instincts finally breaking his control as he acted without thought. His arms shot forward and pulled the angel close to his chest, hands cupping her breast by accident. Carrisimi barely held back a whimper as his calloused palms rubbed against her nipples. A shiver travelled down her spine, her skin oversensitive from the massage.

“Se-Sebas…” Carrisimi whispered and struggled slightly in his. Her nerves were alight as she fought against every instinct that screamed at her to submit and just let this man care for her. She froze when she felt a warm breath against the corner of her jaw. “M’lady…”

Sebas held her closer as he spoke. “M’lady, you are one of the last Supreme Beings… You are one of the last hopes of Nazarick.” He whispered against her skin. “More than that, you are the very life of your people. You may be our leader, but you are still vulnerable.”

Carrisimi could feel the pain in his voice as he spoke. A pain that she could understand to well. The pain of someone who has lost everything. “Lady Carrisimi, I cant lose you too…”

Carrisimmi sat frozen in Sebas’s embrace, tears coming down her face as the meaning behind his words finally hit.

* * *

Sephiroth twirled gracefully across the amphitheater as he cut down another soldier. His twin rapiers were an extension of himself as he traveled across the arena, his every move light and dancerly. His steps didn’t falter once even with the five inch heels of his boots. 

Aura winced as she watched the incubus do a particularly sharp turn on his heel and kicked a soldier across the jaw, the man’s jaw being kicked almost clean off. 

“My ankles hurt just thinking about wearing something so high.” She groaned when Sephiroth finally stopped and began to assess the damage done to the captured humans. 

After Nueronist had acquired all that she could from them, Demiurge had gifted the captured soldiers to Sephiroth to test his poisons and practice his healing abilities. Sephiroth hadn’t really reacted much to the gift but had accepted nonetheless

After they’d been cleaned up, of course. 

According to Karma, Sephiroth was slightly OCD, whatever that was. According to the other girl, it was some term from IRL that meant someone who'd been gifted with a Supreme Being eye for detail. It was nice to learn something about the Supreme Beings so Aura was a little jealous she wasn’t OCD too. That said, Sephiroth couldn’t stand filth. His movements were so graceful yet controlled that not a single spec of dust or blood touched him. He even refused to look at the filthy humans until they were somewhat presentable. 

Even now as he made note of the way black veins were creeping across a soldier’s skin, Sephiroth was careful not to touch the human or step in the slowly growing puddle of blood beneath it. Aura sighed as the incubus gave a disappointed quirk of the brow before healing the human. 

Sephiroth was awesome…

Sephiroth has paid no mind to the female elf as he healed the rest of his test subjects and waved over some dragon kin to take them back to their cells for the day. He could feel her affections for him and while most would find it flattering, Sephiroth found it tedious. He may be a creature of sinful desires, but he felt none of them. His creator made him asexual and aromantic. He had no inclination towards any romantic or sexual endeavors, unlike a certain succubus. 

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose just from the thought of Albedo. The two of them were so different despite being the same species. While she was a tank and dealt high bludgeoning damage, his damage was dealt over time, slowly but surely eating away at HP. Sephiroth was created to actually make use of his racial abilities. His incubus allure was maxed out and allowed him to successfully seduce either gender while Albedo could only seduce those who naturally found her attractive. Though he refrained from using it for obvious reasons. Albedo was driven by her lust while Sephiroth was driven by his loyalty to his creator. He had stealth stats that could rival that of a shadow demon whilst she had the presence of raging inferno in a tundra. 

Sephiroth was a healer that killed. A siren with no voice. A jack of all trades. 

So why did he feel like there was still some point of comparison between the two? He couldn’t understand his innate dislike for her and needed to prove himself better. Her very presence irked him, her disgusting need to spread her pheromones the most nauseating thing about her. She failed to realize that she did not have the allure and that even if she did, their lord was a skeleton. Lord Ainz was completely unaffected by her pheromones. 

It was almost pitiful. Really it was. 

Vaguely, Sephiroth heard one of the humans refer to him as a  _ “bitch”.  _ Without even looking, a rapier sailed across the arena and sank into the human’s skull right between the eyes. There was very small space in the brain that wouldn’t kill him but would leave him very aware of the sword in his skull. Sounds of hysteria came from the human as he was dragged away through the gates, the guard of the sword right before his eyes. 

Such crude language , he could see why many of his companions saw humans as inferior. Still, they had some redeemable qualities. 

Thoughts set aside for later, Sephiroth waved over a maid and graciously accepted the cup of tea she brought him. His face changed to a gentle smile to convey his thanks, a blush covering the maid’s cheeks at his expression. Sephiroth removed the ribbon from his hair and begoan combing his fingers through the pink locks. The maid sighed dreamily as she watched, Aura mirroring her reaction when Sephiroth looked at the maid throughlowered lashes. The maid suddenly straightened up and bowed when she caught sight of an approaching figure.

“Lord Demiurge.” The maid said while curtsying.

Sephiroth raised a brow and turned to greet the demon. He could sense the determined energy coming off the elder demon. Amusedly, Sephiroth cocked a hip to the side and waited for the other to speak, his head tilting in greeting.

“Good day, Sephiroth.” Demiurge purred. The maid went ignored and she didnt mind. She was seeing her ship up close. “I find myself in need of your assistance.”

Sephiroth started to tie his hair back, a clear go ahead. “Yes, I understand. Make this worth your while.” Demiurge chuckled, grateful that he’d gone to Karma in learning how to speak “Sephiroth”. Demiurge finally waved away the maid, privacy preferred for this particular topic. “I have taken First Blood from Lady Carrisimmi.”

Sephiroth’s eyebrows raised just a touch, his expression completely neutral to the untrained eye but the absolute shock was visible to Demiurge. “I understand, but I find myself at a loss. Lady Carrisimi is a Supreme Being and I have no idea what to get her. I know nothing of the rules of courtship amongst her kind.” A bored expression crossed Sephiroth’s face. “Yes but you are the closest to Lady Carrisimi. You were created withmuch knowledge of IRL.” Sephiroth gave a dead stare in return. “The records of Ashurbanipal are open to those if you have a high enough clearance.” The stare turned disinterested and Sephiroth finished tying his hair. “I appreciate your assistance, Sephiroth.”

Demiurge may have come to Sephiroth for help in his endeavors of the heart, but really he should know that you have to gain the child’s approval before their mother would consier you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting lil spicy there... then they werent lol. If torturing characters were a sport, Id be an olympian heh... ut hope you guys liked this!  
> I love doing contrasts like this., with Seph being Aro/Ace and Albedo's perfect opposite. A sex demon that is uniterested in sex?! Heck yeah! Also, has anyone guessed what Karma is? I hope you guys can!!!!
> 
> PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. I can't fight this feeling. It's not in my head. I know it was something I did, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah this was hard for to write!!!! Shout out to Eyelesskeleton for helping me, they are the reason this turned out so well!
> 
> ( glomps Eyeless and sobs dramatically )
> 
> WHST WOULD I HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU!!!!
> 
> Side note: this update gets spicy!!!!! Not and actual lemon but a lime! So close enough. That section is labeled at the beginning and end so you can skip if you like. This is my first time writing something like this so please leave your feedback in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy?!!!

_To love someone can hurt._

_But it can be beautiful even when it does. It just depends on the kind of pain._

_Sometimes, it’s the pain of forgetting to put on oven mitts when pulling a fresh baked pizza from the oven. Others, the sharp pain of falling on your butt while your partner teaches you to ice skate._

_But sometimes, the pain is too much._

_Like when they leave you when they need you most…._

_All because loving you means work._

_All because you can no longer sparkle under the flash of a million cameras._

_All because someone who can make them look better comes around._

_Sometimes love hurts._

_And that… can be a real killer._

* * *

Sebas continues to hold Carrismi in his lap, the two of them stuck in the moment. Sebas had been prepared to suffer in silence with the weight of his worries for all eternity if it meant she would stay. But to hear her brush off something so devastating, as if she didn't matter…

It hurt.

To serve her wasn't just to make her happy and protect her. It was to also show her the value at which they held her and to love her as she was meant to be loved. And he loved her, truly loved her. Sebas can't bear the thought of losing her like he lost her brother, his creator.Maybe it’s just that primal part of him that can never be fully locked away, but it cries for him to comfort her. To hold her close and her let go. To keep her safe even from herself. To make her forget what was lost and to protect what is already gone.

He would gladly give up everything in his hoard for her, for while he lived in Nazarick, she was home.

For now, he can only hold her tighter as he lets the revelation sink in. He’s oblivious to the effect he has on his mistress as he cages her with his arms, his body practically engulfing hers as her wings fall limply besides them. 

Carrisimi becomes painfully aware of the shape of Sebas beneath his clothes the longer she sirs in his lap. A long forgotten heat stirs in her core as every breath pushes her breast further into Sebas’s hands. Carrisimi’s body acts without her, a mournful coo escaping her throat as she continues to heat up. The scent of her arousal peaks and finally registers to Sebas. He lets out a pained growl, the sound indicating his desire to mate. The scent of arousal makes it obvious that Carrisimi desires him but the underlying scent of nervousness says otherwise.The conflicting scents muddled his mind and he simply sticks his nose in the column of her throat to ground himself. 

Carrisimi begins to panic at Sebas’s reaction wiggling in his grip before freezing. Her srousal somehow spikes even more as Sebas’s hardening length presses against her. Oh gods, he felt huge! Her eyes caught sight of the fabric still pooled around her waist and reminded her that her dress was still undone. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and let Sebas pull it-

No! Now was not the time!

She was a Supreme Being, the only one present within the Tomb. Momonga trusted her to take care of their people until he came back and she couldn’t go losing her head over such a _simple_ situation. She had to get the situation under control or she’d never be able to lead. With a firm resolve, Carrisimi somehow manages to pry Sebas’s hands off her chest. 

She’s gentle as she pushes him away and hurries out of his lap. Her own hands move quickly to retie her dress and fix it as best as possible. The material is still wrinkly and her hair is a mess but at least she’s covered. 

“Sebas,” She tries as she sits across from him. “Are you ok?” She asks. Her hands reach out to cradle his face but she catches herself. Awkwardly, she drops her hands to her lap and struggles to look Sebas in the face. “Sebas...I’m sorry for what just happened…” She finished lamely, unsure of what to say in this kind of situation. Her embarrassment and lust overrides all of her usual eloquence and silver tongue. 

Sebas notices the change as the fog clears and he regains awareness of himself. It’s obvious that she blames herself when he was the one out of line. “No, M’lady. You need not apologize. I overstepped my boundaries and have cause your current state.” His head bowed in shame as he continued. “It is I who should be apologizing.”

Carrisimi felt her heart crack and flutter all at the same time. “Oh Sebas…”

“If you will allow me.” Sebas continues, still able to scent the cloying smell of arousal coming from her. His next words are cautious as to not scare his mistress. “If you wish, I would like to rectify my mistakes. Even if you only wish for me to service you with my hands, I will graciously accept.” He ignores the way his erection throbs in need in protest to his words. 

It takes a moment for Carrisim to process what Sebas is offering but when it does, she fears she may spontaneously combust. “I-I… That wont be n-necessary, Sebas!” Carrisimi stammers. Even if her body is screaming yes, her mind has trouble connecting what she’s hearing. This man, this beautiful, selfless, _gorgeous_ man, is offering himself to be used at her convenience? To be hers? She never even truly had Nara and she’s suddenly being offered Sebas!?

Discomfort and uncertainty covers Carrisimi like a second skin as she gathers up her wits like a shield. Somehow, she manages to plaster on a gentle smile and begins to reassure her beloved butler. “That won’t be necessary, Sebas. It was no fault of yours that things went the way they did.” She up and off the couch before he could even utter a protest, gliding over to the doors as she spoke. “My wings are feeling much better now though. I think I’ll take a bath and turn in early. There’s much to do tomorrow.” She stepped out the doors quickly and closed them gently. As soon as they shut, she’s off. 

  
  
  


She runs as fast as she can, her wings flapping every so often to boost her speed as she zooms to her room. Maids ducked and dodged out of her path as she practically flew through the halls. Spotting her doors, she pushed her wings as hard as she could and burst into her room. 

The doors slammed shut behind her with a powerful bang, her chest heaving from the exertion. Her breaths came out in quick pants as she struggled to get her body under control. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, whether they be from humiliation or anger…

She didn’t know. 

But her emotions were running haywire and she had to get them under control. 

“Ok Cari, deep breaths.” She said to herself. “In. Out.” The words were repeated like a mantra, over and over until she had a hold of herself. Everything felt so heavy as she allowed herself to crumble to the floor. “Gah! What even was that?” She yelled to the empty room while slapping a palm to her forehead. Carisimmi tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, her eyes darting about the multiple runes and scenes of torture carved there. Her eyes finally landed on a single scene, her body relaxing as she focused on the details. 

There, staring back at her, was Lilith. The first Succubus was perched gracefully beneath an apple tree while holding a small, winged child. Lilith’s face was that of cruel joy as she played with her child, the scene innocent till you took a step back. Her hair was stretched about and hung in the tree’s branches like delicate vines flowing in the wind. Sinners could be seen tied up or run through on the long locks, the beautiful tresses keeping them chained high above the infant as she remained unaware of the danger she’d avoided. 

“Mother…” Carisimmi mumbled to herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she felt herself start to drift away the longer she stared. The angel looked down at herself and took in her disheveled appearance. “I need a bath. Yeah, that will make me feel better.” Mind made up, the angel stood up and walked towards her private bath. It was moments like this where she was happy she insisted on going all out with her room. Carrisimi stripped as she walked towards the pool, falling back into old habits the more she adjusted to this body. Her dress was the first to go, the silk just sliding right off of her. Her shoes followed right after, the heels being chucked into a random direction. 

Reaching the edge of the bath, Carrisimi stopped nervously and toyed with her panties. She’d ignored it until that point but she now she couldn’t. Practically naked, she could better feel how wet her panties had become. Her inner thighs were damp as she stood there, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. She hadn’t had to deal with something like this in years and she had forgotten what it was like. She was intimately aware of how they were cooling off the longer she waited. 

Carrisimi bounces on the balls of her feet and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to convince herself to just drop them and climb in. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, this was just so foreign to her. 

“Why is this so hard?” She squeezed before cracking open an eye and looking at the bath. Instead of milk, there was actually water in it. The scent of vanilla and peaches filled the room, the blossoms floating on the water’s surface. Breathing in deeply, Carrisimi felt her muscles relax. Her wings, which had been tightly pressed to her back until that point, dropped to the ground like a feathery cape. 

_Sigh._

“I can do this.” Carrisimi said in a relaxed tone. Carisimmi slowly gathered up her hair and piled it atop her head, using her halo to hold everything in place. “This is my body and I have to get used to it.” Even with those confident words, the angel stepped into the water with the panties still on. A soft moan escaped her lips as she sunk into the warm water and allowed her body heat to adjust. Still in the shallow, Carisimmi walked over to her bath supplies and grabbed a crystal bottle full of vanilla scented body wash. Popping the bottle open, gave it an appreciative sniff and poured a generous amount in her hand. Slowly, she spread the soap across her arms and shoulders, massaging out any kinks she found. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she moved lower. She pointedly avoided her nipples as she washed her chest. Curiously, she cupped each breast and lifted them, testing their hefty weight in each hand. She was careful not to drop them as she released their weight and continued on with her bath. She was equal parts amused and mortified when she realized they floated when dunked her shoulders to rinse them. 

“I guess that wasn’t a myth.” She said wryly as she washed her stomach. The movements were light and tender as her fingers slowed over phantom scars. A hand traveled to her hip and paused, nails tracing the edge of her panty. “It’s now or never…” She whispered. 

* * *

* * *

**Lewd Starts Here!!!!**

* * *

* * *

Slowly, Carrisimi wiggled out of her panties and examined them. A pair of black lacy boy shorts stare back at her almost mockingly. “Why is all my underwear so sexy…?” She mumbled before tossing it towards her other articles of clothing. The underwear hit the edge before falling back into the water and floating away. Carrisimi didn’t notice as she stared down at her soft nervously. 

It was ok to touch, right? It was her body. So she could touch herself if she wanted. She still felt hot and bothered, her nipples aching and core throbbing. Biting her lip, Carrisimi tossed a quick glance to the bathroom door before making a decision. Carefully, Carrisimmi pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the bath. The marble had a slight chill against her warm skin but it wasn’t unpleasant. Getting comfortable, Carisimmi slowly spread her legs and looked. 

There was absolutely no hair on her body, her sex shiny and wet from the water. Carrisimi slowly trailed a hand down her stomach, fingers barely touching her skin as they made their way between her legs. Her breathing grew heavy the closer she got to her sex when she froze. 

_“Am I a virgin again?”_

This body was absolutely new and untouched, all things considered. Sure, she had scars from her backstory but that was it. This body has never had sex. Which means she has a hymen… Memories of her first time came back and Carisimmi almost back out but fate had other plans. Her hair fell from its messy updo and dragged heavily across her oversensitive nipples. She hissed at the stimulation and remembered why she was in this situation in the first place. 

“Damn you Sebas.” She moaned with no real heat as she finally gave into this simple desire. 

Slowly, her fingers smoothed themselves across her sex. Carisimmi shivered at how warm and slick she was, her folds slippery as her juices began to flow again. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment of how wet she became at her butler’s actions. 

She could still feel him behind her and the warmth of his breath against her throat. 

“Hah!” Carrisimi gasped as she gently flicked her clit with a manicured nail. “S-Sebas…”

Her traitorous mind conjured up an image of a Sebas before, the butler’s hands replacing her own. She rolled and pinched her clit as she imagined Sebas doing these same things to her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Her wings start to fold over her body in a feeble attempt at hiding herself from the shame of her actions. She’s painfully shy of her own feelings as she tries to pretend that she’s unaffected by the butler of steel. 

Carrisimi tries to keep her mind as far detached from Sebas as possible as she continues her ministrations. Her wings slowly tense up and are pulled tighter around her shoulders the more she tried to push him away until they’re practically under her nose. There’s a pause as Carrisimi catches Sebas’s scent covering her feathers, her sense of smell heightened with her arousal. A possessive growl crawls from her throat, the more demonic part of her brain proud to have his scent covering such an intimate part of her. Taking a deep drag of the scent, Carrisimi’s hand starts to move again as her mind produces much more sinful fantasies of her beloved butler. Her strokes grew more feverent as she breathes the scent like a drug. 

She wants to feel shame at her actions but the smell is just too intoxicating. 

Unbeknownst to her, as she fell further and further to her lust, some of her demonic traits began to peak through. Her mouth hung open as pleasured moans escaped her lips, fangs gleaming in the torchlight. Her eyes grew hazy, swirls of pink mixing with green when she slipped a single finger inside herself. A gasp escaped her at the tight heat, a ripple of pleasure going through her at the slight stretch.

Carrisimi eased herself down to lay on her back instead of sitting the closer she got. Desperate, she tried to add another finger but couldn’t fit it into her tight passage. A pitiful mound escaped her lips before legs clenched around her hand as she worked herself open on her finger, desperately chasing an orgasm. The pleasure had kept climbing and she was so close to falling over that edge…

Carisimmi tossed her head to the side and scented her wings again, hoping the smell of Sebas can get her over the edge but it isn’t enough. 

While she cares for Sebas, her body has become too demonic to be satisfied with just her hand and the scent of someone who would easily submit to her. Sara hadn’t had any sexual contact in years and that kind of frustration builds up. In this body, she was the daughter of Lilith, the first Succubus. Sex was in her veins. 

Her free hand stopped clawing at the floor and moved to her lips, popping two fingers in her mouth. She sucked the digits before bringing them to play with a nipple. She struggles to envision Sebas above her, his teeth dragging harshly yet pleasurably against her nipples before roughly drawing in a mouthful to suck. Her claws drag along her throat and collarbone in attempts to mimic fangs, possessively marking her as his. She can idly smell small drops of blood welling from the cuts but it still isn’t enough. 

Her mind can’t connect the Sebas, so kind and gentle, with someone who could lose themselves to their lust and passion in such an aggressive manner. She almost gives up and resigns herself to a night of frustration when Demiurge creeps into her mind. For a moment, it feels treacherous to think of the other man. But when she hears his voice in her head, it’s so reverent, vicious, _dark_. He would push her to her limits over and over again, taking everything he wanted while still giving her everything she needed. With Sebas it would be gentle love making but with Demiurge there’s no need to be gentle. 

It would be true, carnal fucking. 

She can practically feel him against her skin as her hands move faster, her breaths ragged as she throws her head back. She can hear him demand with his Command Mantra, _“Come for me.”_

And she does. 

Carrisimi screams wordlessly as her back bows with the force of her orgasm. Her wings snap shut and a trembling while her legs clench down tighter on her hand as she continues to ride the high. Slowly, she comes down and lays there panting as she tries to catch her breath. Her body shivers in satisfaction as her demonic traits fade away, her features returning to the innocence of her angelic side.

* * *

* * *

**_Lewd is Done_ **

* * *

* * *

Carrisimi’s eyes fluttered open as she finally caught herself and looked at the ceiling. “I’m a horrible person.” She mumbled in between small pants. Her body is still limp, skin now sticky with sweat and her own juices. It takes her a few minutes, but Carrisimi manages to slide herself back into the water, body gliding easily through the cooling puddle beneath her hips. Carisimmi finds herself speeding through the rest of her bath and scrubbing that spot until she’s sure the smell is gone. Once finished, she climbed out and gave her wings three powerful flaps, the force of them drying her skin and feathers. Now dry, she practically sprints naked across the marble with only her wings for modesty. 

She refuses to think about the implications of her actions as she exits her bathroom. The clothes laid forgotten on the floor as she pads silently towards her bed. Her body was still trembling as she ascended the dais and slid beneath the sheets, the cool silk like a balm against her heated skin. Sitting back up with a huff, Carrisimi tossed a pillow, still thick with Sebas’s scent, across the room. 

The pillow now gone, Carrisimi becomes painfully aware of how empty her bed feels without Sebas there to hold her. A distressed whine fills the room as she sniffs at the sheets for more of his scent. Realizing it was strongest in the pillow, Carrisimi quickly dashed from the bed to retrieve it. Pillow back in her possession, Carisimmi greedily stuffed her face in it and inhaled. The more rational part of her brain feels confused, distressed even, by how desperately she needs the scent. By how if she can smell him, so can everyone else. By how she acted in the bathroom just moments ago. By how in her most private moment, these two men worked their way into her thoughts. But she's too tired to listen to that part of her brain. 

Exhausted, Carisimmi snuggles into her pillows and allows her wings to fan out across the bed as she lies on her stomach. The tips of her wings hang off the edge and brush lightly against the floor with every breath. 

_“Yuri Alpha?”_ Carrisimi attempted at a “Message”. 

_“Yes, m’lady?”_ The maid responded. Carrisimi gave a small huff of victory at her success with the spell. _“I will be taking the rest of the day off. Please have any work I need completed to Lord Ainz’s office. I shall be in my chambers and wish to be left undisturbed.”_ She ordered. Nuzzling the pillow, Carrisimmi allows the scent of Sebas to lull her to sleep. 

_“Just to sleep better.”_ She tells herself. 

Carisimmi may be a collected and wonderful person, but she had a horrible habit of not thinking things through when tired or drunk. 

Like now, with her sleeping naked in a bed that she shared with a man she just ran away from.

* * *

Ainz and Narberal Gamma looked around the inn with very differing feelings. Ainz was excited at the prospect of adventuring and peace away from Nazarick whilst Naberal looked on with well concealed disgust. They hit a small bump in the road with the discovery of a ranking system, but it couldn’t be helped. 

“It would seem that we need to build a name for ourselves as adventurers.” The disguises Lich mumbled low for only his companion's ears as they walked towards a table to sit. While they had no need for any food or drink, simply lurking in an area could sometimes produce fruitful results. People tend to reveal more secrets when they think no one is listening. Still…

Ainz looked down at the maid and could see that she was using everything she had to contain her disgust for the humans. _“Maybe it was best to give Nabe a break and contact Nazarick before we make any other moves.”_ Ainz thought to himself before heading towards the barkeep. “I would like a room for two. We don’t need any meals.” He said cordially. 

The man behind the counter looked irritated by his mere presence and threw him a dirty look as he inspected the warrior. His eyes stopped on the copper plate and his irritation seemed to grow more. “A copper plate, eh?”

_“This place too…”_ Ainz lamented. 

“We registered ourselves just moments ago at the guild.” He answered the unspoken question. Ainz was internally praying that Naberal didn’t decide that a slight had been made and needed correction. The man scowled and slammed his fist on the counter in a poor attempt at intimidation. 

“It’s seven bronze pieces.” The man sneered. “You gotta pay upfront.”

“Very well.” Ainz said and laid out the money. The man scoffed and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the stairs as he collected the pay. “Second floor, the room at the end.” Ainz nodded and turned to leave when a foot fell in his path. The disguised Lich followed the limb to its owner and settled his gaze upon a ruffian. The man had a cocky smirk as he laughed under his breath. 

_“How childish…”_ Ainz sighs inwardly before continuing on, his foot barely grazing the man’s leg. The man gave a shout as though struck and hopped out of his seat with a bullying smirk. “Hey, watch where you’re going!” He yelled while getting in Ainz space. “How can I work with a busted up ankle, hm?”

The man grinned as he leaned in closer, his eyes flitting to Nabe. “Perhaps your little girlie there can give some tender care as…” His words slowed as his eyes moved back to Ainz and caught sight of Carrisimi’s feather. “Now what do we have here?”

The thug leaned in closer to inspect the feather, his eyes lighting up with greed and awe at the item. “That’s a nice stone you got there. Hand it over and I’ll consider us even.” He said while reaching for the feather. Nabe began to draw her sword to remove the human’s hand when her lord chuckled. The sound was low and dark, a pleasant chill going down her spine as she realized her lord already had a punishment in mind. 

“While your actions are amusing, you are in no way worthy of this feather. It was a token from a woman I care dearly about and I would hate to see her gift sullied by the likes of you or your kind.” Ainz was offended on Carisimmi’s behalf as he lifted the man over his head by his shirt. He’d performed _“Appraise Item”_ on it after he was out of the Tomb’s sight out of curiosity and would have fainted at the results had it been possible. The feather was a whopping 73.5 karats and a hardness of 15. The feather could easily fund several expenditures in this world if the value was the same as IRL. Maybe even greater given the medieval era of it. But it felt wrong to think like that, to sell even a piece of his friend. Even if she’d suggested it. “Look at that. Not so funny when you can’t breathe, are you. Take note, this feather is worth more than your life.” Ainz said softly to his choking victim. With a flick of the wrist, the man was sent sailing across the room. 

“Weakling.” Ainz said as the man crashed into a table before a red headed woman. Listening to the crash, he turned to the thug’s companions. “So, does anyone have anything else they wish to say to me? Because I-“

His words were cut off by a scream of anguish. The red headed woman that was sitting where the thug he tossed stomped over to him angrily with tears in her eyes. “What the hell man?! You destroyed me potion!” She yelled. “Potion?” Ainz said questioningly. “Yeah! My potion!” She continued. “Do you know how many meals I had to skip and how long I had to go without drinking to pay for it!” She jabbed a ginger in his direction, her anger growing with each word. “You owe me for it!”

Ainz signed under his breath at the situation. Why couldn’t anything ever just be simple and easy? “It was actually these _gentlemen_ who started the altercation.” Ainz stated calmly. “If anyone owes you, it’s them.” 

The woman looked at them with amused discontempt before glancing back to Ainz. “You really think they can pay me back?” Her fists came to rest on her hips as she shook her head. “Ha! I bet they’ve never seen a gold coin in their life.” She turned back to Ainz and gave him a once over. “You got some fancy armor and weapons there.” Her eyes caught on the fether and she let go a low whistle. “And know that feather has to be worth a fortune. You gotta have at least one potion.”

Ainz heard the near imperceptible sound of Nabe drawing her weapon and nearly panicked. They coulldnt get into a fight now! “Of course.” He said and faigned looking in a pouch under his cape as he withdrew a health potion from his inventory. “Here you go. Apologies for the trouble we caused you.” Without another word, he handed her the potion and retreated up the stairs before she could question him any further.

The woman looked at the potion skeptically before pocketing it. She’d just get it appraised and see if it was actually worth anything.

* * *

Sephiroth was patient. He had to be, being Karma’s closest companion and all. So it was expected of him to be the more reasonable of the two.

So why was he so irritated.

Sephiroth gave a closed eye smile at the demon in front of him as he went on about his rivalry with Sebas to court Lady Carrisimi. It was amazing how Demiurge could go on about their Lord’s plans and decipher them with an ease that made other’s heads spin. But in the matter of romance, he was hopeless and needed the help of Nazarick’s resident aromantic succubus of people. Demiurge may be a genius but honestly, Sephiroth may be smarter than him at this moment. 

“So the Supreme Beings took their intended mates on excursions to prove their wealth and ability to provide? How fascinating!” Demiurge exclaimed. “To think that the Supreme Ones have such strict yet elaborate courtship rituals is fascinating.”

Sephiroth just nodded along with whatever conclusions Demiurge drew from his explanations. Honestly, the demon was reading too deeply into his words but Sephiroth had no inclination to correct him. The demon did write him off during their first official meeting and Sephiroth, like his creator, was slow to forgive such slights. While he would’t actively sabotage Demiurge’s attempts at courtship, he wouldnt be correcting any mistranslations between them. Call him petty but he was a demon, being a little shit was part of the job description.

“Sephiroth.” Demiurge addressed him, interrupting Sephiroth’s train of thought. “I am rather curious about this maze.”

Sephiroth looked up from the book he was doodling in to look around briefly. He and Demiurge were seated on the same wall where he’d watched Karma prepare her treat. The maze stretched on for what seemed like miles in every direction. Sephiroth turned to a clean page and started to sketch a deer surrounded by feathers. “Ah, so Lady Carrisimi gifted this maze to Karma. It is a truly unique form of torture.” Demiurge complimented as he inspected the wall they were seated on. “The walls are so clear that you can see the exit from whatever location you are within the maze but you can tell where the turns are for that same reason. Yes, you can see your escape but it is always out of reach! How marvelous. Lady Carrisimi has such a creative and devious mind to concoct such a unique and entertaining form of torutre.” He crowed. He stood and stared out at the maze, the only way to actually see the walls being from above. “Am I correct to assume that Karma has the layout memorized inorder to cut off her prey should they actually come near the end?”

Sephiroth nodded before flipping to yet another page and drawing Demiurge. The devil was handsome, objectively at least. Sephiroth lightly nudged Demiurge’s leg with his boot to get his attention. They made eye contact and Sephiroth gave the elder a mockingly flirtatious smile as while gesturing to the juliet rose pinned to his lapel. 

The maid attending to them inwardly swooned at the expression and swore to tell the others that Team DemiSeph was winning.

“Of course, Sephiroth. I understand that you have other tasks and wish to wrap this up.” Demiurge said while offering Sphiroth a hand. Sephiroth raised a delicate brow and allowed the demon to help him up. “In fact, why don't we finish this conversation for now. I have to get started on the farm. The sooner I begin, the sooner Lady Carrisimi can inspect and judge the productions.”

Sephiroth smiled good naturedly even if he was internally cringing at the idea of a farm. Those places are so filthy…

Taking their leave, the two walk in companionable silence towards Carrisimi’s room. Sephiroth, to return to his coffin and restore its magic and Demiurge followed in hopes of peeking at his intended’s chambers. The two walked in companionable silence through the halls of 9th floor when they heard a screech from behind one of the doors. The two paused and looked at Lord Ainz’s food in confusion.

That sounded like Albedo…

Demiurge sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “It would seem that Lady Albedo has found herself in Lord Ainz’s chambers. She has taken to spreading her scent there in hopes of enticing our lord.” He explained to the young incubus. Sephiroth could only stare blankly with disgust and second hand embarrassment. With a silent sigh, Sephiroth continued on like nothing had happened. Demiurge followed suit when it was obvious Sephiroth could care less about the Guardian Overseer’s actions.

“You are a truly unflappable demon. If only Albedo and Shalltear were as mature as you when it comes to these situations.”

* * *

Albedo wailed as she took in the scent covering her beloved’s sheets. 

The scent of the angel covered everything, the center of the bed having the highest concentration of her scent. Albedo’s scent was overpowered by it, the whole area marked. Even the traces of Lord Ainz’s wonderful smell was gone. 

“How dare she mark my beloved’s room as her own! She even covered his scent with her own!”

Oh, this was war. The angel may be her leader, but she would never be her queen. 

_“I swear, I will be Lord Ainz’s Head Wife!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that was spicy🥵 
> 
> I thought I was gonna combust lol
> 
> Leave comments!!! They make me VERY happy


	13. He's never gonna make it. All the poor people he's forsaken, Karma is always gonna chase him for his lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit short. I apologize. My brain doesnt want to work and insisted that I either post this, delete what I had so far or suffer from writer's block and ultimately shove this in a corner. I went with the first option. Fear not, unlike all my other fics, I acttaully have a clear idea of my endgame here and have planned several chapters ahead! But enough of that. In case you havent noticed, this story is now part of a series. So go read the other parts. Especially the mating guide. Thats cannon to the the story. And there will be updates to it. And if ylu get tired of all the angsy her, wrote total crack in the other story. That will also recieve updates but more sporadically! I hope you enjoy!

_ Karma stood on Sephiroth’s feet as he guided her through a clumsy yet adorable waltz. Carrisimi laughed from her seat on a couch as she watched Dez coo over Sephiroth and Karma. Dez was trying her best to cycle through each and every emote and special pose in their possession. “Awwww!” Dez squealed when Sephiroth pulled out a flower crown made of deadly nightshade and placed it on Karma’s head, the tiny guardian curtsying in return. “I didn't know you could add duo interactions. That’s so cute.” Sephiroth bowed to Dez at the compliment while karma hid behind his leg. Carrisimi laughed at Dez and the little joke she had in store. “They’re a pair so of course they have matched interactions. But you’ve only been prompting Sephiroth, why don't you try Karma?” Carrisimi said sweetly. Dez emoted an excited nod before prompting Karma.  _

_ Karma gave a feral grin and lashed out with razor sharp claws only to be tugged back and bopped on the head by Sephiroth. Dez instinctively dove into a shadow to escape the attack. She reappeared behind her friend and peered at the two guardians from behind Carrisimi’s wings. “What was that?” She squeaked into her mic. Carrisimi laughed at her friend and beckoned over her creations. “I set Karma to take a shot at anyone who prompted her. She wouldn't have done you any damage as Seph would have stopped her but it's just too funny to pass up.” Karma had an eerie grin on her face as she approached. Dez eyed the little girl warily as she came out of her hiding spot and slid onto the couch next to the angel. “She looks like she wants to eat me…” The demoness mumbled as she flopped her face into her friend’s lap.  _

_ “She probably does.” Carrisimi said cheerfully. “Karma hasn't had the chance to eat anyone yet so maybe she’ll find you appetizing.” Her words were nonchalant, as if she were discussing the weather. “But she won’t as you’re an ally and actually have permission to be here.” Carrisimi fell silent as she watched her NPCs go back into their idle mode and return to their caskets. Dez picked up her head when she heard their caskets shut with a slight thud before dropping her face back down. It’d been a week since their creation and the first time Carrisimi had invited her in since she started to log back in. Momonga had asked her to talk to Carrisimi but she couldn't bring herself to broach the subject of their concerns. Instead, she;d played with and fawned over them. But now that they were out of sight, maybe she could do this… _

_ “Pero proposed.” _

_ Or she could dodge it. _

_ Carrisimi squealed loudly into her mic and her avatar jumped off the couch. Dez fell to the floor before she was scooped back up by her friend. “I’m so happy for you!” Carrisimi said as she spun them in circles. “You’re gonna be the prettiest bride ever! I promise!” Carrisimi sounded more excited than she’d been in months. The angel dragged her friend into her wardrobe and began forcibly equipping the many white dresses she owned onto her friend’s avatar. “We’re gonna find you the perfect dress!” Dez wanted to run from this dress up session, having had previous nightmares of the sheer amount of clothes in Carrisimi’s closet after the last time the angel did this. But she was too weak to resist or put up a fight. Her best friend sounded so happy for once and it broke her heart that it was on her behalf instead of herself. So she just emoted a smile and allowed herself to be used as a doll. _

_ For how could she possibly take the joy that didn't even exist on its own in her friend? _

* * *

Sephiroth knew something was off the second he reached his creator’s doors. Yuri Alpha was blocking the way and told them Lady Carrisimi wished to be left alone that night. He could respect her wishes but he needed to reassure himself that she was alright. Sephiroth easily sidestepped the maid and forced his way in. Demiurge was left ignored as he entered the room and disappeared into the dark before the lanterns even had a chance to light. The young incubus could practically taste the confused hormones in the air as he neared his creator’s bed. Sephiroth took on a slightly pinched expression as he sifted through the lingering emotions filling the air and focused on the strongest one: arousal. 

His mind was quick to connect the dots as he watched Carrisimi clutch a pillow thick with Sebas’s scent in her sleep. Turning away, his nose wrinkled as he followed the scent and emotion back to the bathroom. Entering the room, his nose further crinkled with disgust and irritation at the sight of the clothes piled carelessly on the floor. A soft click could be heard, the door to the bathroom opening as Yuri and Demiurge entered. Sephiroth gathered the clothes and handed them to the Yuri silently before going back to his creator, wordlessly asking the maid to clean up. Neither of them noticed Demiurge retrieving something black from the bath as Yuri followed Sephiroth back into the main room.

Sephiroth was stepping back onto the dais when Yuri stopped him. “Lord Sehiroth, I understand that you sleep in here but Lady Carrisimi requested that she be left alone tonight.” She told the young NPC. Another maid entered and was shooed off to clean the bathroom. The other maid lingered as she watched Yuri and Sephiroth interact, internally cheering for her OTP. “Surely one night away won't be a problem?” Yuri finished. Sephiroth had an unreadable look as he looked from his casket to Carrisimi and back. No one knew of the caskets’ true purpose. But there was no danger within these walls. Besides, he’d been sleeping in it every night and would return the next. It was only one night, surely the caskets’ power wouldn't be affected by this. Even then, what could possibly happen in the space of a day? Casting one last look at the casket, Sephiroth took Yuri’s outstretched hand and walked off the dais. 

The two of them exited Carrisimi’s room, Sephiroth immediately headed in the direction of his garden. Demiurge had already disappeared into the halls, leaving the young incubus alone. “Lord Sephiroth.” Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to see Yuri following him. Confusion marked his face with a single furrowed brow as he slowed his gait to allow the taller woman to approach. “We may have only met once before but I am pleased to officially meet you. It is not often that an area guardian is given permission to wander outside of their bounds.” She said politely as she and Sephiroth resumed their previous pace. “The maids have grown rather fond of you. They seem to be divided over who they should fawn over more, you or CZ Delta.” A soft smile graced her lips at Sephiroth’s apparent lack of reaction, though she did catch the way his tail faltered ever so slightly. 

Both continued on their way to the garden, neither aware of the maids giggling to themselves as they witnessed their ship coming together. 

* * *

Morning came to Carrisimi with an empty bed. 

The angel sat up and curled her knees to her chest as she hugged Sebas’s pillow close. Her feelings were conflicting: on one hand, she was hurt that Sebas hadn’t spent the night bit on the other, she was glad to not have to deal with the awkwardness so early in the morning. Carrisimi felt her cheeks warm as she remembered exactly why she had gone to be early the previous day. Sniffing shyly at the pillow, Carrisimi melted at the lingering scent of Sebas. Her eyes caught movement in the darkness and she froze.

“Good morning, m’lady.” Sebas called out as the lanterns slowly lit the area. In his hands was a breakfast tray laden with waffles, scones, bacon and a pot of tea. Carrisimi can feel her mouth watering at the sight of the food and remembers that she had missed dinner. She had a worrying habit of missing meals in this new world. “I hope you slept well. The chef has prepared a high card breakfast for you as he worries that you are not eating enough.” Sebas placed the tray on her lap and began to pour a cup of tea. His eyes never met her’s, as though he were avoidinging looking at her. Carrisimi felt awkward as he prepared the tea to her liking, the silence a heavy weight as she remembered how they parted the day before.

“Sebas.” Carrisimi started hesitantly. The butler paused but still made no eye contact. “Sebas please look at me.” Carrisimi said again, this time putting her hands on Sebas’s cheeks to turn his face towards her. His face was neutral but she could see the shame in his eyes. “M’lady, I apologize if i’ve offended you but I find myself unworthy of your kindness at this moment.” Carrisimi felt her own shame bubble back up at his words. She had run off without thinking about how this would affect Sebas. He must have spent the night thinking she didn't want him near her after she practically threw his offer back in his face. He had only wished to help, so loyal and willing that it practically hurts. “Oh Sebas… Come here.” Carrisimi pulled him towards her gently. “Sit.”

Carrisimi quickly moved the tray away from herself to allow Sebas room to sit on the bed. The mattress dipped slightly under his weight but Carrisimi paid it to mind. Uncaring of her state of dress, Carrisimi crawled onto Sebas’s lap and sat sideways with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She leaned into him and pressed her nose into his throat and took a deep sniff as she took one of his hands in hers. “You could never be unworthy. It is I who acted poorly yesterday.” Carrisimi said while pulling off Sebas’s glove. She dragged her fingers across his palm as she spoke, marveling at how much bigger his hand was from hers. “I don't know much about myself or how I fit into this world.” She admitted as she held his hand to her cheek and relaxed into the warmth. “But I do know this. You are the kindest person here in this tomb and one of the people I trust the most in this new world.”

Sebas had remained silent through the whole thing and that was fine. Carrismi realized that she didn't need reassurance in this moment that everything was fine between them. She cared about Sebas and wanted him near. So she just let go and allowed her body to say what her words couldn't. Turning to face Sebas, Carrisimi moved to kneel between his thighs. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, one hand burying its way into those silver locks. Her eyes were closed as she pulled Sebas closer until their foreheads were touching.

Sebas was unsure of what to do, his heart pounding in his chest. He remained frozen as he allowed his mistress to handle him as she pleased. He had missed her that night, his bed lacking the warmth she radiated and her gentle scent fading after he took a shower and changed. But here she was, reaffirming her trust in him and scenting him. His heart had warmed when he came in that morning with her breakfast and realized she was clutching his pillow. He had worried that she would toss it aside, thus rejecting his scent and canceling their courtship. But she hadn’t. And now she had her forehead pressed to his, a sign of acceptance in their courtship.

“I won't ask you to promise your loyalty because I know I have it. But promise me this…” Carrisimi was even closer, if such a thing were possible. Her eyes, covered in a hazy pink, barely peeked through her lowered lashes as she spoke against his lips. “Promise me that

you will never let me fall from grace. Promise me that you will never leave me. Promise me that I will always be able to be near you.” Her words were possessive, almost desperate as she spoke. Sebas couldnt respond fast enough, her blood almost boiling at her declaration. “I promise.” He whispered and that was enough. Carrisimi finally closed that almost nonexistent distance between them and kissed Sebas.

Her lips were soft yet firm as she pressed them against his. The kiss was chaste but so full of desire and tension. Carrisimi gasped when she felt hands wrap around her waist and lift her to sit more comfortably in Sebas’s lap. Sebas swiped his tongue across her lower lip when they opened, the kiss slowly devolving into something less innocent. Carrisimi whined softly as she rolled her hips and pulled lightly at Sebas’s hair. Carrisimi could feel the walls that she built cracking the longer she kissed him.

For who can stay behind a wall when they can chase love?

* * *

Karma hummed softly as she slowly dragged her claws against the walls. The glass rang with an eerie tone as she walked through the paths of her maze. She could clearly see the soldier running blindly as he tried to find his way out, the exit so clearly there, only fifty feet away. He tried to run towards it but smacked into another wall of glass. Desperately he felt along the glass for another turn or exit to lead him out. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he looked behind him and saw the  _ child _ coming closer. 

He thought he knew fear when that thing with tentacles had him. He thought he knew pain when that woman skewered him in the head with her sword. He knew the true meaning of neither until that...  _ thing…  _ brought him here. 

_ “Make it to the exit and you’re free to go!” _

She was so soft and innocent when she said it, her eyes closed and smile so sweet as she spoke. This little angel was supposed to be his salvation. She looked so pure and innocent with her puffy white dress and hair ribbons. She handed him a dagger and shooed him away. 

_ “Thank you!” _

Strapping the dagger to his waist, he turned and ran straight for the obvious exit when he hit the first wall. Dread prickled across his skin when her giggle traveled across his ears. He looked back at the little girl, her eyes opened. The swirling pools of wine with black spirals spoke of pure evil as she looked at him. 

_ “Make it to the exit. Then you’re free to go.” _

The soldier finally felt another turn in the glass and rushed down the invisible corridor, his terror spiking when he realized he could no longer see the child. 

_ “I’ll even give you a head start!” _

Karma smiled as the soldier got closer to the door. She heard from Solution that hope really gave the meat flavor. She stalked her prey slowly, carefully keeping to his blind spots. He thought she was gone, the fool. Didn’t he know that a true hunter always catches their mark in the end? With a powerful leap, Karma pounced onto the soldier and sent them crashing to the ground. The two skidded some feet past the exit as the wind was knocked out of her prey. The man laid there, gasping and sobbing as his eyes flickered between the exit and the girl. 

“So close.” Karma purred as she loomed over him. Her eyes swirled hypnotically as she stared deep into his own, almost lulling him into a false sense of security. Her smile dropped just a bit as she saw something she didn't like. 

Her reflection. 

Her own eyes stared back at her and she could only watch the empty space behind herself. Her ears strained to hear the telltale click of heels on glass or the gentle scrape of bone against itself even though she knew she wouldn't hear them. There were no flashes of pink in her peripherals during this hunt nor did the scent of freshly brewed tea fill the air to lead her prey astray. There was no Sephiroth with her today. And it made her lonely.

The soldier laid frozen beneath Karma as she let her mind wander. His breaths were shallow as he tried to figure out a way to escape. A slightly deeper breath reminded him of the knife strapped to his waist. He moved as quickly as possible, pulling the blade from its sheath and driving it towards Karma’s heart. 

_ Snap! _

The soldier watched numbly as his arm flopped at an unnatural angle, the bone sticking out of the skin. Blood flowed freely down his arm as his grip failed and he dropped the knife. 

“I really wanna eat you…” Karma murmured as she leaned in closer to her prey. Her eyes were empty as the skin of her cheeks slowly split open. “But you’re a gift from Sephiroth.” She finished sadly. Her cheeks healed over and she sat back up. Her head tilted to the side as she gave him an unreadable look. Her gaze stopped on the broken arm, eyes narrowing. “Sephiroth is my brother. Not my real brother but close enough.” Karma grinned happily as she yanked the arm closer for inspection by the bone. Her captive screamed as the pain finally registered in his system. “He’s a really good healer. He would’ve patched you right up so I could take a bite out of you over and over. Maybe even give you something to make you run faster.” Her smiles dropped as she remembered why the incubus was absent. “But he’s helping  _ Demiurge  _ right now.  _ Hmph _ . I don’t like Demiurge. He’s taking everyone’s time.” Karma snapped off the piece of bone that was sticking out and began to jaw on it angrily, the scream completely ignored. 

The soldier was sobbing from the pain and humiliation. “Please, have mercy.” He whined from below. Karma just continued her ramblings as though he hadn’t said a word. “Me and Seph always eat together. But he’s not here and he thinks he can make up for it by giving me you.”

Karma huffed petulantly, her arms crossed as she failed to act unbothered. Karma looked down at her prey thoughtfully. “You’re a pretty good listener. I always talk for Seph but no one ever listens to  _ me. _ ” A slow smile curled across Karma’s lips, an idea coming to her. Grabbing the broken arm, she pulled it close to her face. A long, slippery black tongue slid out and licked the trail of blood. “I think I’ll keep you.” Karma’s smile was something truly out of nightmares as she reached behind her and placed a hand on her new pet’s knee. “But I think you should be punished for trying to attack me first.” The knee gave way to her hand as she slowly crushed it. Her pet’s screams only fueled her decision to keep him, finding his pain therapeutic. 

Up above, a pair of maids arrive with a pitcher of strawberry milk and a variety of poisons. The two were talking excitedly as they placed their trays on a table. “Lords Sephiroth and Demiurge have been spending quite a bit of time together.” The blonde maid tittered as she slowly carefully laid out the poisons. “I even heard that Lord Demiurge summoned Lord Sephiroth to his chambers just the other day.” The other maid, a brunette, gasped excitedly. “They were in here just yesterday to share tea.” She whispered back. The two maids giggled over their gossip as they prepared the table.

Karma raised her head from her pet’s shoulder, blood speckled across her lips and cheeks as she listened to the maids. Her hearing was impeccable and words carried easily in her maze. Brows furrowed, Karma licked the blood away and climbed off of her pet, the man groaning weakly from the pain as he slowly bled out. With a graceful leap, Karma landed on a glass wall and dashed towards the maids. Her movements were swift and graceful, completely unimpeded by the voluminous layers of her dress. Closing the distance between her and the maids, Karma jumped across the large divide between two of the walls. The maids barely even flinched as she landed on the table noiselessly and without disrupting its contents.

“What’s this I hear?” She asked slyly. “Seph and Demiurge are cozying up?” Her words held hidden meanings that went unnoticed by the maids as they cooed over her. The blonde maid petted her head while the other pulled out a chair. Karma smiled innocently as she settled into the chair and allowed the maid to pour her a glass of milk. Her feet swung daintily beneath the seat as she took the glass. “It’s about time. There’s been too much pining going.” She quipped before taking a sip of her milk. The maid paused at her words. “Demiurge made a really pretty gift of intention too.” She said while ignoring the maids as they stared. “It was a rose, the same kind Seph grows in his garden.” She finished the glass and stood up to leave. She gave the maids to time to question her as she dusted off her. “Oh, could someone patch up the human. Don’t heal him, just make sure he doesn’t die. I’m gonna keep him as a pet.” With that, Karma jumped to another wall and made her way to an exit. 

Karma smiled mischievously to herself once her back was turned. She hadn’t lied, per say. Demiurge was pining… after Lady Carisimmi. And he did make a rose and present it as a gift of intention that just so happened to be the same kind of flower Sephiroth grew. Really, who could fault her if the maids misunderstood. If Demiurge was going to take Sephiroth’s time, then he might as well deal with her little attempts at revenge. 

What kind of guardian would she be if she didn’t make it difficult for someone to court her creator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh....
> 
> So, my fingers are crossed that someone writes fanfic of DemiSeph or YuriSeph. It is my headcannon that the maids write fanfics of them and have legit ship wars. I would read it if someone wrote it. My brain wont let me write it lol. But I wanna see it!!! Someone make my AroAce baby gay pleeease!!!!! or straight. lol
> 
> Also, please someone guess what Karma is. I dont actally plan on revealling her for a long time but I wanna see if someone can figure it out!


	14. When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed I will hold you in the depths of your despair And it's all in the name of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a Discord server for this fic! It’s for you guys to discuss the story, share theories, chat with me and or just battle it out with a good ole fashion ship war! The link is below!!!! Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews!!!!! They motivate me.

_[To Drown in Sand Discord](https://discord.gg/3RXMafhegH) _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_  
Rin was familiar with the feeling of discontent. _

_This, however, was more than simple discontent. Rin gave the camera a frosty glare as his lips feigned a cherubic smile. His father was now marrie to the Andromeda woman and seemed to actually love her. The two of them had been inseparable since his father proposed a year ago. And now here they were, his new stepmother standing much too close to his father as they took a family photo at the wedding. Tch. As if they were a family. This woman was simply stealing his mother’s spot. How dare she try to be his new mother, having the audacity to call him her son._

_No, this simply won't do._

_He hated this woman and would never let her know peace until she left. The three of them separated and Rin made his way to the table holding the wedding cake. He timed everything perfectly as Andromeda approached the cake to cut the first piece. With a swift, strong kick, that to viewers looked like him tripping over his laces, he’d knocked a leg from under the table. The cake, seven beautiful tiers of coconut and and vanilla bean goodness, came crashing down on her. The frosting stuck to her while large chunhs of the cake fell of her. Rin waited for her to cry or throw a fit over her ruined wedding but she didnt. Instead she walked over to him and asked if he was okay, checking him for bruises and tying his laces. He thought that would work. His mother had thrown a fit when he had spilled tea on her shoes once. So why was she so calm in a ruined wedding dress?_

_Rin watched her with a perplexed expression before he finally spoke. “You have cake in your hair.”_

_Andromeda only laughed and swiped her finger through a glob of frosting on her cheek and eating it. “At least it tastes good.” She laughed._

* * *

_Rin said nothing as he drew back the string of his bow and fired an arrow across the field. The arrow joined the others in a tight cluster in the bullseye. The eleven year old ignored the approaching presence behind him, determined to let his father’s wife know how much he disliked her._

_“You’re quite talented.” Andromeda said as she eased her way into a chair as rubbed her growing stomach. Rin didn’t even spare her a glance as he reached for another arrow and nocked it. “I was terrible at archery in school.”_

_“Hm.”_

_Andromeda smiled at the response. At least he answered. Maybe this was a step in the right direction. “Maybe you can teach me. I really wanted to learn after my grandmother showed me some of the anime she watched as a child. Her favorite was one called InuYasha.” Rin continued to ignore the woman as she rambled on until he shot his last arrow._

_The boy turned to leave his stepmother when he noticed a slightly pained expression on her face. Looking at the sky for confirmation, he realized he and by extension Andromeda, had missed lunch. It was no surprise that he was left uninterrupted, he had given eplicit orders to never bother him while he was shooting. But Andromeda needed to eat, no meals skipped whatsoever._

_“You really shouldn’t bother me.” He said dryly as he walked over to his gear. “I don’t plan on changing my opinion of you.” Even as he said those dismissive words, Rin carefully pulled an assortment of snacks from his bag and laid them out in the woman’s lap. She merely laughed while opening a pouch of dried fruits. “I thought you might be lonely out here by yourself.”_

_Rin could only stare as he listened to the honesty in her voice._

* * *

_Rin sat quietly across from his mother as the woman tapped away on her new phone. She’d scarcely said a word to him since they’d arrived at the restaurant she’d chosen, to busy looking for a new dress online._

_“Father says I’m to be a big brother soon.” Rin said as he watched his mother intently._

_The blonde woman stopped what she was doing and made eye contact with him for the first time since his plane landed three hours prior with an unreadable expression. “Did he now?” She asked as she put the phone away. “I suppose that means you're going to be replaced.” She said mournfully as she propped and elbow on the table and dropped her chin in her palm._

_Rin’s brows furrowed as he watched his mother with confusion. “Replaced?” He asked, confused as to what his mother was talking about. “I’m not being replaced. I’m just getting a sibling”_

_“A sibling? You don’t even know the gender, do you?” She asked sadly. “Don’t you know that when they keep it a secret, that means parents are trying to replace their old child with a better one.” Her face fell into a look of false sympathy as she spoke to her son. “Your father replaced me.”_

_“And now he’s gonna replace you.”_

* * *

Needy whines filled the air as Carrisimi writhed in Sebas’s lap. The two had fallen back onto the bed at some point, Carrisimi straddling Sebas as he gripped her naked waist. A certain electricity seemed to crackle in the air as Carisimmi rolled her hips to gain better friction. Sebas held back a choked groan at that, his hands tightening their grip. Carisimmi gave a slight chuckle, nipping at Sebas’s lip with newly sharpened fangs. Her tongue lapped at the small beads of blood before the cut healed over. She moaned at the heady taste of Sebas’s blood and sat up. Sebas tried to follow her but she held him down with a hand planted firmly on his chest. 

Sebas could feel his heart stop as his mistress stared down at him. Her eyes were heavily lidded as a dark smile worked its way across her lips. A pink haze filled her eyes, though her pupils were still a brilliant green. Sharp fangs gleamed in the low torchlight, a tiny trace of his blood on the tip of one. Her hair tumbled in messy waves over one shoulder, her neck bared as she looked her head to the side. The hand of his chest flexed, sharp claws pricking him through his clothes. “Sebas…” Carisimmi she purred, voice low and seductive as she continued to move her hips. Sebas could practically feel the heat of her core even through his pants. 

The longer the kiss goes on the more their inhibitions are lost in the haze of lust. The sheets that had covered her nude form were tossed to the side, every inch of her flesh free for Sebas to explore. But the butler kept his hands firmly her waist, his fingers slowly pressing bruises into Carisimmi’s skin as the tightened their grip. A small thrill went through Carissimi at the slight pain, her center growing wet as she pressed down onto Sebas. A rumble built up in his chest at the scent of her arousal. The scent added to the fog in his mind, his own body hardening in response to her pheromones. His eyes watched with rapt attention as Carisimmi pulled one of his hands off her waist and brought it to her face. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her cheek against his palm before pulling the glove off with her teeth. The sight of her nearly had him moving to dominate her. 

The glove fell from her teeth, breathy sighs escaping her as she dragged his hand down her body. She guided him just around where he was needed, teasing the both of them as his thumb barely brushed by her nipple and his hand trailed dangerously close to her wet core. Carisimmi pulled Sebas in for another kiss, settling the hand on her inner thigh. Carisimmi’s movements were slow yet deliberate as she rolled her hips again, her juices soaking Sebas’s lap while her hands busied themselves with his tie. 

Carisimmi’s body thrummed with energy as the kiss went on, her tongue mapping out every inch of Sebas’s mouth. She was drunk on him and the lust that she was unknowingly feeding on as she undid the tie and plucked open the first three buttons of Sebas’s shirt. “Sebas…” She moaned as the butler moved the hand still on her waist to squeeze her butt while the other pulled her closer by her thigh. Her breath stuttered when that hand came closer and his thumb slid slowly across her slit. The slight burn of horns pushing their way out of her skin was lost to as she abandoned her quest to get Sebas’s shirt off and buried her hands in his hair. 

Sebas moved so easily against Carisimmi, her body fitting so easily against his own. His desire to mate was mounting with every noise she made, his fangs almost burning at the sharp cry his mistress let out when he finally pressed his thumb against her clit. His finger moved in tight circles around the sensitive nub. Every sound spurred him on, his other fingers coming into play as they moved across her entrance. His middle finger teased her hole, the tip dipping in ever so lightly with each brush. Carisimmi let out a broken noise when it didn’t go any further, her hips moving to try take him in. His arm wrapped around her like a steel band and held her in place. 

Carisimmi growled at the unspoken refusal and nipped at Sebas’s ear. While she appreciated the show of dominance, she’d thought he’d just give in and let her have her way. Her magic gave a small pulse of irritation before spurring her back into action, her instincts driving her. Carisimmi soothed the bite with her tongue in apology before trailing her lips down Sebas’s jaw. Her lips massaged his pulse as she kissed his neck, her fangs scraping against in a teasing manner. Slowly, Carisimmi’s hands moved towards Sebas’s belt. Her fingers moved nimbly, the buckle undone and button open with practiced ease. Her hands fumbled pinched her clit, a choked coo escaping her as he rolled the swollen bundle of nerves between his fingers. 

Sebas was lost in the moment, their mingling scents of arousal like a heady drug. He could feel the greed so common to his kind bubbling beneath the surface. He wanted to see her when she cummed, see every bit of pleasure in her eyes as she peaked. Wanted her to see him pleasuring her, to see that only he made her feel this way. Sebas released the grip on her body only to tangle his hands in her hair. In a move so unlike him, he pulled her head back to expose her face to him. Her eyes were shut with pleasure while her mouth hung open with her moans. 

“Look at me.” He commanded, his selfish desires overpowering any sense. He wanted to claim her in every possible way and add her to his hoard. He wanted to keep her where no other could ever have her. She was his…

_MINEMINEMYMATEMINE!_

His treacherous thoughts were lost though when Carisimmi’s eyes fluttered open to stare into his own. Her gaze was empty and unseeing, eyes no longer green but that hypnotic swirl of neon colors of her demonic form. Their positions were flipped in an instant, Carisimmi on her back as Sebas hovered over her between her spread legs. The nephilim mewled pathetically as her hands were pinned down on either side of her head, his wet fingers mocking her as they kept her still. 

Sebas ignored her as he struggled to figure out what was happening. With awareness comes a sense of control, having finally recognized the spice of Succubus magic in the air. He carefully sifted through the scents and pheromones, picking out her arousal and hunger, but I desire. His grip on her wrists tightened marginally as her stared at his mistress with worry. “M’lady, is this what you truly want?” He asked as she squirmed beneath him. Carissimi whimed but didn’t answer, squirming to try gain some friction. “Sebas…” She cooed, trying to get him back under her allure. 

Sebas could feel the fog creeping back over his senses. He squeezed her wrists and asked again, more firmly this time. “M’lady, is this what you want?” He suspected she wasn’t in full control of herself and hoped she could snap out of whatever this was. But the nephilim said nothing, her legs wrapping around Sebas’s waist and trying to pull him down. The scent of her magic seemed to double as she rolled her body upwards. 

Sebas could tell that something was wrong, the woman beneath him not fully in control and thus couldn’t consent to what she was asking for. “Lady Carisimmi, I must apologize for this…” Sebas whispered mournfully as he lowered his head to Carisimmi’s throat. His teeth clamped down at the base of her neck, right where a mating mark would go. The bite was firm but his teeth never broke the skin, only enough pressure to force submission used. 

Carisimmi stopped all ministrations, her body going limp at the shock of an almost claim. Sebas kept his teeth on her neck as the pink receded from his mistress’s hair and her eyes slowly returned to her usual bejeweled green. Her breaths were shallow as claws shrank and fangs shortened back into canines, the change into her demonic form caught in the middle and reverting back to her angelic form. Scenting the sudden drop in magic, Sebas carefully removed his teeth. Guilt churned within him as he looked upon the bruised imprint of his teeth. 

Carisimmi stared up at Sebas, her pupils blown wide as she finally caught on to what her body was doing. While every fiber of her being called for her to mate, it wouldn’t be enough. Tears welled up as Carrisimi tries to hold back the feelings of confusion, self loathing and guilt. Here she was trying to seduce this man, this kind and gentle man she cared for so much, when her own instincts were fighting against it. 

Her instincts knew they wouldn’t be satisfied with the male above her, so soft and gentle as he was, even with the displays of dominance shown. Half of her wanted Sebas more than anything, the other finding him weak and unworthy. This other half saw his courtship as lacking and position of low ranking. He didn’t incite those feelings of pride or give it enough aura of sin to feed off of. He was too kind and compassionate, neither traits providing enough nourishment for its hunger. 

Her other half, the half that was always hidden away, found him to be an unsatisfactory mate. But it still wanted him. And it hurt. 

Carisimmi’s emotions won out, a choked sob coming out as she looked at Sebas with shame in her eyes. “I’m so sorry…” She whispered. “Im so sorry.” The words tumbled out faster than she could think, her guilt overriding any sense or fear. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know anything about this stupid body of mine and I hate it.” She cried as her voice cracked. Sebas was at a loss for words, for what could he say? He didn’t even know what was actually wrong. 

Sebas rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms. Carisimmi cried harder at the gentleness with which he handled her, the usual comfort she felt at being enveloped like this feeling like a prison. Her wings trembled with every ragged breath as she continued crying. Sebas stroked her hair as he cradled her close. “Momonga and I...” She started again after a few minutes. “We were locked into these bodies when we came here. Neither of us knew how to operate and yet he has such perfect control over his.” She said almost bitterly. 

Sebas rubbed her back in soothing circles as he mulled over his mistress’s words. “M’lady, I wish to help but I fear I don’t understand what you mean by not knowing your body?” He said slowly, deciding to pick out one point and follow from there. He wouldn’t push but let her decide if she wanted to confide in him. Carisimmi shuddered in his arms as she tucked herself tighter against his chest. Her wings pulled themselves close in what he’d come to recognize as a stress response in the angel. 

“We Supreme Beings…” Carisimmi started quietly. “We weren’t born in the forms you know us to have.” Her words could barely be heard as she drew her legs into Sebas’s, tears still dripping down her face. “We have the ability to create and destroy worlds on a whim, each one there for our amusement. But there is one catch.” Her words were careful as she spoke and Sebas could understand why. Here he was, receiving such sensitive information about the Supreme Ones. “In order to enter these worlds, we must create a host body. We are unable to join in our true forms so these bodies serve as our vessels. Being able to move back and forth between IRL these worlds is what granted us our immortality. In a sense, we were reborn each time we came to Yggdrasil.” Carisimmi’s voice became drained the longer she talked, the stress of everything finally surfacing. “But we never had a true connection with these bodies. We merely controlled them, like puppets.”

“Ever since we came to this new world, the connection to IRL has been cut off.” Carisimmi shifted uncontrollably in Sebas’s lap as the fluid between her legs cooled down. Sebas seemed unfazed by the drying patch of wetness on his slacks as he continued to rub her back. “I don’t know anything about being an angel or a demon. I never actually grew up in this body. Everything is so new and I don’t know how to deal with these feelings. I think I know what I want but there’s this- I don’t know, this _presence_ in the back of my mind just telling me to take and destroy. Consequences be damned!”

Carisimmi’s voice rang out sharply, the bed trembling as she unconsciously allowed “Heaven’s Wail” to tint her words. 

“It wants out and I can feel it trying to take over. I felt it when I gave into my rage against Nigun, the desire to destroy everything felt so right. The fear in his eyes fed a hunger I didn’t even know I had. But it wasn’t enough.” Carisimmi’s sobs started back up the more she revealed her shame. Her hands clung tightly to Sebas as she let everything out. “I’m so hungry for something I can’t even identify. So _hungry.”_

Carisimmi looked up at Sebas with pleading eyes, fangs drawing blood as she bit her lips with tears streaming down her cheeks. “ _Sebas, I need help.”_

His heart broke for her. Sebas gently cupped her face with his hands while brushing away her tears. “M’lady, you needn’t ask for my help. I will do everything in my power and more to help you.” He answered with conviction. “Though I fear I may be lacking as these issues may stem from your mixed heritage. While I have ample knowledge on angels provided by Lord Touch Me, I know very little about demonic nature. It may be best to ask Lord Seph-.”

“No.” Carisimmi cut him off while shaking her head. “I couldn’t possibly drag Sephiroth into this. He’s still a child and even if he wasn’t, he can barely understand his own emotions. I simply cannot bring myself to force him into such a confusing situation.” Carisimmi’s eyes met Sebas’s as she spoke with conviction. “I’m sure that you will do just fine if you still wish to help. I trust you.” 

Sebas knew that he could never deny her. With a deep internal sigh, Sebas pressed his lips to Carisimmi’s forehead and held her close. “Of course, m’lady.” As much as it burned him to admit it, Sebas would need help and there was only one other demon within Nazarick who could be trusted with such a task. 

Oh what a bitter pill it is to swallow, asking a rival for help. 

“Thank you Sebas.” Carisimmi whispered as she slumped into his arms and just let sleep take her. Honestly, it was rather endearing yet concerning how easily she let her guard down around him. He could never deny her, not that he’d ever want to. They’d been in this new world for barely two weeks and so much had happened. Hopefully, things would go more smoothly until Lord Ainz returned. 

But for now, he’d let her sleep in. Her visit to Carne Village could wait for another day.

* * *

“So Momon, got a special someone waiting for you back home?” Lukrut asked while waggling his brows. Their little traveling party had been on the road for a while, the Swords of Darkness providing amicable chatter and unwitting knowledge on their trip to Carne Village. Ainz sighed at the archer’s question but answered nonetheless. “I don’t.” He left it at that and continued walking alongside the wagon. He had no desire to share his personal life with these adventurers. 

“Hm, if you say so.” Lukrut said with an amused shrug before changing the subject. “Then what about that fancy feather there?” He asked as he moved to walk backwards in front of the dark knight. “There’s gotta be a story there.” He leaned in to look at it when Nabe cut him off. 

“Lady Carissimi gifted the feather to Sir Momon as a token when she saw us off.” She said curtly and watched the archer dead in the eye, silently telling him to leave her lord alone. The message went completely over his head as everyone now had their interests piqued. “Lady Carrisimi?” Ninya questioned as he jogged around to Nabe and Momon’s side. “I thought you said there wasn’t anyone waiting for you?” He turned to Nabe with curiosity, Lukrut turning around and slowing his gait to match the disguised maid’s. “What’s she like? She pretty?” He asked jokingly. 

Nabe, the ever loyal denizen of Nazarick that she is, couldn’t resist the opportunity to praise a Supreme Being. Ainz didn’t even get the chance to try and stop her. “Lady Carissimi is undeniably the most beautiful woman in the lands. To call her merely “pretty” is an insult to her radiance. Her hair is like silken moonlight and her skin the smoothest kinds of chocolate. Her eyes alone can make any man fall to their knees.” None of them had seen Nabe so passionate about something. Her eyes almost seemed to light up as she spoke. “She is the kindest soul and cares for each and everyone one of her people. Her love is enough to carry each of us into any war. However, wrong her and the fires of Hell will be a refuge in the wake of her wrath.” 

Lukrut let out a low whistle at the description. “Damn Momon. Sounds like you got yourself quite the catch!” His hand playfully thumped playfully against the knight’s back. “She gotta sister you can introduce me too?” His words were lighthearted but Nabe’s eyes narrowed at the perceived insult. Her fingers itched to draw her sword and punish the filthy human for his blatant disrespect. Thankfully, Ninya bopped his companion in the head with his staff and began scolding him. “Honestly Lukrut, that’s a bit rude.” He chided exasperatedly. “Maybe the reason Momon didn’t tell you in the first place is because he knew you’d act like this.”

The blonde scratched his hair in embarrassment as his tiny teammate continued to discipline him. On the wagon, Nfirea gave an amused huff while a wry smile touched his lips. Of course, it would seem that Momon had no issues with gaining the favor of the woman he loved. A noble lady who saw fit to give him such an expensive and intricate gift as a token of her love in place of the usual handkerchief. “I guess it’s no surprise such a wonderful person would like Momon.” Nifrea laughed good naturedly. Ainz could only sigh beneath his helmet and hope the others let him be. 

  
  


Nifrea looked back at the silent Momon and thought of his own troubles with love. He almost wants to ask the knight for advice but the words are left forgotten as they come over the crest of the hill and spot wooden gates in the distance. 

“Well that wasn’t there before.” Nifrea said as his brows furrowed with worry. Had something happened? Was Enri okay?

* * *

The cafeteria is filled with soft chatter and the clinking of silver. Aura dug into her breakfast sub with gusto as she discreetly kept an eye out for a familiar head of pink hair. She’d hoped to sit down and share a meal with the elusive incubus but he wasn’t there when she arrived. The dark elf gave a dejected huff as she put down her sandwich and leaned back to stretch. No longer focused on searching for Sephiroth, Aura allowed the secondary noises to filter in. There wasn’t much to eavesdrop on: just the assignment of shifts between maids, cheerful greetings, a heated argument over…

“I’m telling you, Lord Demiurge is courting Lord Sephiroth!”

Aura’s head snapped in the direction of the particular piece of gossip. A blonde and brunette maid were surrounded as they spoke excitedly. An odd feeling filled her as she stared at them. Aura moved from her seat quickly and marched over to the collected maids. The crowd parted easily before her as she approached, her rank as a floor guardian easily garnering their attention and respect. The two maids were still speaking as she approached, too engrossed in their conversation to hear her coming. Aura stopped before them and crossed her arms. 

“What’s this I hear about courting?” She asked, surprising the two maids. The two of the “ _eeped_ ” and bowed to her with an embarrassed “Lady Aura.” Aura waved it off and propped her hands on the table as she leaned in to ask them again. “What’s this I hear about courting?”

“Oh!” The brunette smiled, a blush covering her cheeks as she spoke. “Lord Demiurge is courting Lord Sephiroth!” Aura felt her heart sink at that. “Are you sure?” She questioned while gripping the edge of the table. The maid nodded happily while pointing to the far end of the cafeteria. “Oh, yes. Lady Karma told us that Lord Demiurge made a gift of intention after pining for so long.” 

Aura’s gaze followed the direction of the maids finger and landed on Karma. The area guardian was exiting out a door, her hair ribbons bouncing adorably as she skipped. Aura said nothing as she dashed after Karma, determined to get the truth. She couldn’t hold onto what the maids had said just yet, they tended to get too excited with their gossip and mix up the story the more it got passed around. 

Karma could tell that she was being followed but paid no mind to her fellow guardian as she made her way to the maze. Sephiroth was still nowhere to be found and he hadn’t been in his casket in two days. Irritation tainted the worry she felt as she stalked towards the maze, determined to relieve her stress with her new pet. 

“Hey Karma!” Aura called out as she followed after her. “Wait up, Karma!” Her footfalls echoed in the empty hall as she caught up to Karma. She grabbed her wrist, stopping Katma in her tracks. The albino turned to face, her face carefully blank. “How can I help you?” Karma asked. While they had played together that one time, they weren’t particularly close. Karma found herself internally cringing at Aura’s responding grin. 

“I heard the maids say that Demiurge was courting Sephiroth.” Aura laughed nervously when Karma’s tilted to the side. “They’re just talking nonsense, right?”

Karma blinked innocently at the elf while she raised her fingers to cover the slow smile curling across her lips. _My, my, those maids work fast._ “Well…” Karma said slowly as she tapped her chin as though deep in thought. “It’s not really my place to say but Demiurge did make a really pretty rose out of bones from a soldier Seph didn’t like. And it’s kinda obvious that he’s been pining if you really pay attention.” Nothing she said was a lie, she just fed enough of the truth to let the other draw her own conclusions. 

Aura’s ears dropped at what she heard. Did Sephiroth really like Demiurge? Demiurge was really smart and cool and Sephiroth seemed really mature so they did seem like a good match…

“But I’m not too sure if it’ll work out?” Karma said absently as she continued to feign ignorance. “Things can change.” She said with a shrug before walking off. “People can be really dumb about romance sometimes.” She pretended to mumble under her breath as she left, the seed planted for now. 

Aura stared at Karma’s retreating back as she thought about what she heard. Things could change… A metaphorical lightbulb turned on as she dropped her fist into her open palm. 

“I’ll ask Shalltear on how to get a boy to like you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuhuhuhuhu.... Yes, I’m a sadist towards my characters. Do I feel bad for it, sometimes though that happens very rarely lol. Hope you enjoyed. And don’t forget about the Discord!!!!


	15. Monday left me broken. Tuesday, I was through with hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things to cover.  
> First, I'd like to thank Toto for pointing out that there's been a huge misunderstanding that I need to clear up.  
> I know that I asked for fanfics between the two Seph ships tha maids have but I need to clear this up: No one aside from Karma, Cari, Momonga and Demiurge know that Seph is Aro/Ace. They are assuming he falls into the regular incubus tropes, just with better self control than Albedo. This does not mean I'm lewding him or sexualising the Aro/Ace community. I respect it and understand how this could have seemed otherwise. Apologies again.  
> Next, this prank Karma is playing, she's being a toxic friend. This is not a nice thing to do whatsoever and I dont condone that in irl. They will work it out thou. In my normal tortured characters fashion.
> 
> Finally, tada! Here is an established timeline so far for this fic. Hope it helps you keep track of things.
> 
> 2098  
> -Rin is born  
> -2107  
> -Rin’s parents get divorced  
> 2110  
> -Sara is born  
> 2126  
> -Yggdrasil launches  
> -Momonga meets cari and Touch Me  
> 2127  
> -Creates Nines Ooal Gown  
> -Makes Snowflake  
> 2128  
> -Expands into Ainz Ooal Gown  
> 2129  
> -Meets Dez and Sebas for first time  
> 2130  
> -Logs in drunk and molests Sebas  
> -Meets Demiurge  
> 2132  
> -Gives Sebas feather  
> 2133 -  
> -Cari announces pregnancy and is attacked two days later  
> -Wakes up after 8 month coma  
> -Trial of Ken Kamado  
> 2134  
> -Logs in for the first time in forever, Victim is made, gains her moniker. Guild goes up in rank  
> -Makes her guardians and fights Tabula  
> -Dez hangs with Carrisimi. Pero proposed  
> 2138  
> -Yggdrasil ends, they get sent to new world  
> NW1  
> -In new world.
> 
> Dont forget the Discord!

_[Discord Server](https://discord.gg/NJ27AY6fBM) _

* * *

* * *

_ “I did it out of love. I love her, your honor.” _

_ Sara could only watch in silence as her attacker, Ken Kamado, stood there and claimed his actions were that of love.  _

_ “Sara knows that we were meant to be and she dared to go and have a child with someone else? She was my first kiss and I knew from that moment that she loved me. So how could she betray me!” He yelled from the podium as all eyes turned to her. She and Ken had kissed only one time and that was years ago for her first tv show. He was literally only on one episode where her character was working a kissing booth. And he thought that made them a match?  _

_ “Those children should have been mine! I cut those little bastards!” His voice was getting higher as he started to stand from his seat. His eyes were locked on her as he slowly smiled. “They were going to ruin everything. You understand that, right sweetheart.” He was speaking in what he thought was a soothing tone but all Sara could hear was the weaks cries of an infant as she slowly fell back into that moment. “The girl was dead before I got her out but the boy… He screamed. He dared scream at me when he shouldn't even exist.” _

_ “Get him out of my courtroom!” The judge called out as Ken continued to talk, her horror mounting as she realized what he was doing. “I slit his throat!” The man continued and lunged for her. “I slit his throat and I’d do it again! You hear me!” The guards dragged him away as Sara sat there in shock. Rin was in front of here and trying to get her attention while her mother stroked her hair. Her father was in tears beside her as he watched his little girl clutched mindlessly at her stomach. _

_ “You hear me! You can't run from our love Sara!” _

_ “YOU CAN'T RUN!” _

_ \------ _

_ Rin could only watch as his sister receded further into herself. Only a month after waking up from a coma and she was further back than the day she left that hospital. “Sara…” He started, unsure what to say. He couldn't truly understand what she felt. He wasn't a woman, so he couldn't understand the loss of something so special as to create children. He married his highschool sweetheart, so he never felt the pain of the one you love abandoning you. His daughter was still alive, so he didn't know the anguish of losing a child, much less two. He never lost eight months of his life. So how could he say “I understand how you feel”. _

_ “Sara, I’m here for anything you need.” He said lamely. His sister said nothing as she wheeled herself to the lift their parent’s had installed on the grand staircase where he watched his mother ruin their relationship all those years ago. He’d long grown out of his cynical mindset but at times like these… _

_ Cynical just felt right. _

_ “Love is the worst weapon in the world.” He mumbled to himself as he watched the lift stop and his sister wheel herself away. _

_ Sara moved mechanically as she wheeled herself to her old room. She’d moved back in with her parent’s since her release from the hospital. Her room was the same as she left it when she bought her condo two years ago. Almost. She ignored the fact that her loft style bed was now and the ground or the fact that the top three shelves of her bookshelf were empty. She kept her eyes focused on her old rig, the bright red finish with black roses scratched and covered with stickers from all over the world. Wheeling herself to it, she somehow managed to pull herself into the elevated seat. Her breaths came out in heavy puffs as her arms trembled from the exertion. _

_ Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she plugged herself in and came to the main HUD. Dozens of games and filles filled her screen, Yggdrasil floating directly in front of her. Scowling she opened the game's file to delete it when she saw it. _

**_Karma-W.npc_ **

_ She had started coding her own NPC out of excitement when she first discovered she was pregnant. She’d been so excited and worried when she read the positive test. She couldn't tell anyone yet though. She just just got a new movie deal and Rin had just proposed. It hadn't been the right time. So she made this adorable little girl to hide all of her excitement and insecurities. Every worry secret she had of being left behind when she inevitably took a break, the hidden pressures to remain perfect in the eyes of others, all her fears. They were covered, buried deep within this string of ones and zeros.  _

_ That was her before the attack.  _

_ This new version of herself couldn’t even talk back to the man who attacked her for a sick idea of love. A version of her that found disgust in the idea of love if that’s what it meant to have someone’s love. Rin said he loved her. Ken claimed to love her. And look where she was now. She didn’t want their love. She was someone people automatically loved and looked where that supposed love left her. Broken and alone.  _

_ Angry tears blurring her vision, she created a new file. She wouldn’t let herself be hurt again. She wouldn’t let being loved be a weapon that can be used against her. Love was toxic and she wanted no part of it. None.Pressure rising as she vented her frustrations, Sara labeled her newest file.  _

**_Sephiroth-I.npc_ **

**_———_ **

_ Sephiroth sat silently next to his creator as she wrote furiously in her diary. She had a session with her therapist today and seemed to be upset about something. Karma was still in her casket, having been commanded to stay in there until otherwise. Carrisimi then had him sit with her on the couch and retrieved her diary from his inventory.  _

_ Sephiroth was rather proud of the level of trust his creator held in him. He knew every word written in those pages by heart and was granted with a level of knowledge that no other NPC could ever hope to scratch. He was her closest confidant and most trusted servant.  _

_ But this also bore a terrible weight. He knew of her pain, the trials she suffered in IRL. And he couldn’t do anything to help her. He could only hold onto her pain for her and hope that day he can truly be there for her. But for now, he would protect her diary as he protected her room.  _

_ Behind the kind smile of her avatar’s face, Sara was an emotional wreck. Her therapist had suggested she keep a diary to vent her feelings between sessions but she’d always been hesitant about it. She’d only kept a diary once before and had found the little pink notebook up for auction barely a week later on a fan site. After that she took to compartmentalizing her feelings. But it was so hard to keep things to herself these days.  _

_ But when she made Sephiroth, she had vented to him. He couldn’t betray her secrets and so she kept a diary in game. The NPCs didn’t drop items when killed and no one could make it to this floor anyway. The only person outside of her who could access his inventory was Momonga and he had more respect than that. So Sephiroth became her most trusted confidant and keeper of her diary.  _

_ “Here you go, Seph.” Carisimmi sighed while handing over the diary. The moment he touched it, the book disappeared in a cloud of pixels. Each new word was immediately painted into his mind. Worry filled him as he processed today’s entry.  _

_ Ken Kamado was getting out on good behavior? _

_ ———— _

Sara had been rather self destructive in GIRL during her career. Not in the “I do stupid things with no regard” mind you, but in the “I’m gonna finish this tour even though I just broke my ankle because people are counting on me” destructive. Her previous desire to be loved by all had evolved into something more clingy as she feared being a burden while craving any attention she could get. 

This trait was present in Carissimi as well, her determination to not fail Momonga and take care of the Tomb as she promised driving her. Even if Sebas was currently trying to urge her back to bed. “M’lady, I must ask that you rest. It’s only been an hour since you fell asleep and it may be for the best if you took the day off.” Carisimmi just shook her head negative as she sat and looked at her butler. He’d changed into a clean suit at some point, his form immaculate as usual. 

“I simply can’t, Sebas.” Carisimmi said as she pulled the sheets from her naked form. She had expected to feel some discomfort from dried sweat and slick, but her skin was free of the fluids. A soft blush painted her cheeks when she realized Sebas had bathed her while she was asleep. She could smell the faint scent of vanilla on her skin and in her hair. Carisimmi averted her eyes shyly at the idea of the butler washing her most intimate areas. “Um… Thank you for bathing me, Sebas.” She said softly. “I understand your concern but as a Supreme Being, I have my responsibilities to the Tomb.

Long legs swung over the edge of the bed and carried the angel to the closet. Her wings wrapped loosely around her body to hide her nakedness as she made her way to the doors, feeling especially shy after everything that happened that morning. Her heart dropped at the sight of a certain dress but she managed to keep herself focused on the task of getting dressed for the day. Carrisimi hummed absentmindedly as she looked through the many dresses she had. She could hear Sebas walking in, no doubt to help her. 

_ “Should I ask for a maid to be assigned to me?” _

Even though her thoughts were private, Carisimmi couldn’t help but feel guilty. Sebas has been nothing but kind and she dared to even consider having a maid assigned to her. Her right hand came up to stroke her ring finger in a habit she thought she’d long abandoned.

“Hey, Sebas?” She called out shyly while looking over her shoulder at her butler. “Why don’t you pick out something for me to wear?” Her smile was gentle as she coveted all of her trust into that tiny little action. Trust that was much shakier beneath the surface than even she knew. 

“Me, m’lady?” Sebas asked in surprise even as he walked over to her and looked at the clothes before her. Carisimmi felt small as he stood over, their height difference so much more evident without her heels. Sebas looked critically at the selection of clothes she was standing before her before choosing a dress. “This one, mlady.” He chose a caped, medieval style dress with wide sleeves. The bodice was cut low enough to be considered appropriate but would still expose a generous amount of her breast. Carisimmi blushed at the subtle reminder that she was still naked. “A lovely choice, Sebas.” She said as he stepped back to allow her to turn and face him.

“Would you like me to summon a maid to assist you?” He rumbled. Sebas was still unsure what would be allowed despite the odd way their relationship seemed to work. “No that won't be necessary.” Carrisimi replied while relaxing her wings. “I'd prefer if you helped me.” She knew she made the right decision when a smile touched the corner of his lips. The two moved in companionable silence as Sebas helped her dress. Carisimi breath hitched just a bit as Sebas’s fingers brushed against her spine whilst tying the laces at the back. She tried to ignore the way her body responded to him as she watched herself in the mirror.

The dress was light and airy despite the voluminous layers of the skirt. The fabric seemed to float with the slightest shift of her body while the bodice clung tastefully to every dip and curve of her chest. The long sleeves paired with the low cut of the chest made the dress feel graceful and elegant. She didn’t even mind the fact that the corset rested right beneath her wings, allowing them easy movement. The attached cape coved them easily without rubbing uncomfortably against her feathers.

“This is perfect.” She turned to face her butler. “Thank you.”

He merely bowed his head while resting a hand across his heart. “”It is my honor, m’lady.”

Carisimmi stepped closer to him and lifted his head with a gentle hand. She looked deeply into his eyes as she willed him to see everything she felt but couldn't say. “No, Sebas. I mean  _ thank you. _ For everything.” Sebas seemed to understand as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Your welcome, Lady Carisimmi.” The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer before separating.” “I think it's time we head to Ainz’s office before I head out.” She said while turning to leave her closet. “Please have the Pleiades and the twins meet me there to discuss their assignments before I leave for Carne Village.” She walked out the doors and Sebas was left standing at the spot where she just was.

Sebas sighed before concentrating a specific presence within the Tomb.

_ “Lord Demiurge, I am in need of your assistance.” _

\-------

The day had been going smoothly. 

The fence was coming along nicely and the relationship between the humans and goblins grew stronger with time. The two races worked in tandem to care for their home under her careful guide. Enri was proud to say that things had never been better. 

“Miss Enri!”

Enri turned from the pot of stew was she stirring to face Jugem. The goblin looked so nervous as he approached, his normally proud posture containing an unusual tension. “Miss Enri, intruders have suddenly appeared in the village.” Enri stiffened at his words, worry and fear creeping over her shoulders like a long forgotten friend. Memories of the soldiers' attack played in the back of her mind as she tried to steal her nerves. “Are they hostile?” She asked with more confidence than she truly possessed. 

“They seem to come in peace at the moment.” The goblin replied, his brows furrowed with concern. “Four females, their apparent leader introducing herself as a “Lady Carissimi Licentia”.

All the negative energy left Enri in a single huff, her eyes closing in relief as she held a hand to steady her racing heart. “It’s fine, Jugem.” Enri said with a well hidden shudder to her voice. A relieved smile covered her face as she continued to speak. “Lady Carisimmi helped save our village not too long ago. Please, let her know I’ll be right there.” The goblin nodded to his leader and left to fulfill his task. Enri chuckled lightly before turning back to her stew and spooning out five bowls. Placing the bowls on a tray, she hummed to herself as she made her way to the center of the village. 

She didn’t even need to ask Jugem where exactly their guests were, the crowd of people ahead of her an easy giveaway. As Enri drew closer, she could hear the gentle voice of a young girl asking the crowd to move back. “Excuse me.” Enri said politely as she made her way through the crowd. She had to push a bit the closer she got, those standing in the front more densely packed. “Excuse me.” She said as she pushed a little harder. The crowd suddenly parted and she stumbled forward, the tray flying out of her grip. Enri watched in horror as the bowls flew towards Carisimmi and flawless white dress.

A pale, delicate hand darted and grabbed the tray and bowls in one fluid motion, not a single drop of the contents spilling. Green gauntlets extended from the wrist and led up to the kind face of a woman with glasses. Her gray eyes were like polished pieces of steel as she extended a hand to help Enri up. “Are you ok, miss?’ She asked as Enri took the offered hand. “I hope you're not hurt.” Carrisimi spoke up while pulling out a handkerchief to offer Enri.

“Oh no. Im fine.” Enri said as an embarrassed sweatdrop traveled down her drow. “Thank you though.” Enri looked curiously at the group before her. Lady Carissimi, a maid and twin dark elf sisters. “It's so nice of you to visit.”

Carisimmi smiled and laid a hand on the head of the twin with the bowl cut. “I'm glad we could come. This is Mare.”Mare ducked “her” head shyly behind Carrisimi’s hip. “Aura.” The other twin grinned and flushed her a peace sign. “And my maid Yuri Alpha.” Yuri held out the tray for Enri and Enri chuckled nervously at her stumble. “I believe this is yours, miss.” The maid said kindly as Enri took it.

“Eh heh. I brought some stew for us to eat.” Enri said with a wry laugh. Carisimmi gave a small chuckle in turn and Enri felt all the nervousness leave her body. Carisimmi’s laughter was like a gentle spring breeze, light and comforting. “We would love to try some.” She answered for her little entourage. “Let’s dig in.”

The five of them sat at a wooden bench and began to eat under the shade of a large tree. Aura chowed down with gusto while Mare moved at a more sedate pace. Yuri waited for the other’s to start before starting her own bowl, giving a slight hum of approval at the taste. Enri’s eyes never left Carisimmi, her beauty and grace captivating. She made something as simple as eating potato and beef stew look like something out of a painting. Enri thought on how she must've gotten Lord Ainz’s attention and how the two were meant for each other. “Lord Ainz is a very lucky man to have married you.” Enri said offhandedly. Her eyes widened when Carisimmi coughed and nearly choked on her spoonful of stew. “Are you okay?” Enri said while handing her a cup of water.

Carisimmi took a sip and cleared her throat before looking at Enri with an incredulous look. “I'm sorry but married?” Carisimmi asked. “I must inform you that you're mistaken.” Her voice was full of embarrassed amusement. “Lord Ainz is my brother.” It was now Enri’s turn to be embarrassed. “I apologize. I just assumed you two were married.” She said nervously while rubbing the back of her head.” The two of them laughed at the misunderstanding.

“It's quite alright.” Carrisimi said while looking out on the villagers and goblins interacting. “I'm sure someone like yourself has a special some though.” She said as she turned her attention back to Enri. Enri’s face became flushed but the girl did manage to speak. “I do but I'm not entirely sure if he likes me back.” She admitted. Carrisimi felt something stir inside of her at Enri’s expression. Her voice was soft as she spoke, taking the younger’s hands in her own. “If it's meant to be, it will happen. Just spend time with him and do the things he likes.” Her voice was laid with some thinly veiled emotion Enri couldn’t place. “But make sure you still have what makes you happy and share with him. Love is very tricky but it's like this village. It can survive anything and grow with a little work and care.”

Aura listened to everything Carisimmi said with rapt attention. Her was advice on romance from the lips of a Supreme Being! Lady Carisimmi was so wise. 

Enri looked at their joined hands before standing up and pulling Carisimmi into a hug from across the table. Mare yelped as Carisimmi was hugged but restrained himself from moving to defend her. “Thank you Lady Carissimi.” Carisimmi’s eyes were wide with shock but they relaxed as she gently patted the girls back with a fondness in her heart. Was this how her mother felt when she asked for dating advice all those years ago?

The two stayed in that position until the goblin, Jugem, rushed over to them. “Miss Enri, a group of adventurers have escorted a male named Nfirea here.” He said while cautiously eyeing their guests. “Shall we let them in?”

Enri squeaked and released Carisimmi to straighten her clothes. “Of course.” She said with a slightly pitched voice. Her head turned to Carisimmi with a smile. “Would you like to stay while I greet them?” Carisimmi took in the way Enri fidgeted and the mention of the male’s name and put two and two together. Rising from her seat with a smile, she accepted the invitation. 

“I’d be much obliged. I haven’t had the chance to meet any adventurers from around these parts.” She said she moved around the table. Looking over her shoulder, the angel spoke to her escorts. “Why don’t you take this time to explore and get to know the villagers.”

_ “Lord Ainz and I have decided to keep this village as a liaison with the outside world.” _ Carissimi Messaged to the trio.  _ “Try to establish a better relationship with the goblins before we leave.” _

“Of course, M’lady.” Yuri said before rising to clear away their bowls. Aura gave a playful wink and thumbs up before dragging Mare away with her to chat up a group of children that were playing with some goblins. “Slow down Aura.” The poor boy mumbled as he was dragged away. 

Enri giggles at the antics of the twins alongside Carissimi. “They’re quite the pair.” The young chief said as she led her guest to meet the adventurers. “They are.” Carissimi agreed. The two of them rounded a corner and Carissimi felt her heart stop at the sight of gleaming black armor. She didn’t even get the chance to excuse herself when Enri grabbed her wrist and waved to the blonde on the wagon. 

“Hello Niferea!” She called out while gently pulling the angel closer to the group. Nabe’s eyes widened a smidge when she spotted the angel but said nothing. Not that she needed to. “Nifirea, meet Lady Carissimi.” Enri introduced the angel. Carissimi could only give a polite dip of the chin as she tried to avoid looking at her guild mate and maid. “She and her brother Lord Ainz saved our village.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” She said with a soft smile while holding out a hand to shake. A blush of equal parts amusement and embarrassment stained her cheeks when the archer pushed forward and took her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. “So you're the famous Lady Carissimi?” He asked with a flirtatious wink. “I must say, Nabe’s description pales in comparison to the real thing.” Simultaneous groans of embarrassment erupted from the adventurers, Momon even going as far as to facepalm while Ninya could only shake his head. 

Carissimi blinked in confusion at the archer. Momon could only give a sigh of deep internal exasperation as he walked over to his friend and kneeled before her. “Greetings, M’lady.” He said while laying a hand over his heart. “Forgive Lukrut if he has offended you. He is, sadly, an insatiable flirt.” The group shot Lukrut a dirty look while the archer tensed nervously. With gentle hands, Momon held Carissimi’s and pressed his helm to her fingers. 

Carissimi was quick to catch on though she had to suppress a tiny laugh. “Of course.” She said with a gentle smile. “I’m just glad to see that my favored knight and his companion have made so many friends.” Her head tilted in as her eyes closed in such a softed manner that everyone couldnt help but relax in her presence. It was like coming home after a long battle to see all the things you fought for safe and sound. It felt like the safety and warmth of your mother on a cold winter’s day. 

It was like nothing could ever hurt you.

Nabe watched as the other’s fell under the same trance she found herself everyday. Lord Ainz was the unshakable foundation where Nazarick resided: deeper the closer you got to the heart and shelter with impenetrable walls. He was the tomb that laid deep within the comfort of the dark. But Carrisimi was hearth and sky. No matter how deep you travelled you would never feel the cold. The sun would always shine even through the dark soil that kept them safe and hidden away. Come night or day she would always be there to guide them home.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Carrisimi continued while allowing her gaze to travel across the group. Lukrut blushed when her gaze landed on him, his heart pounding in his ears when she offered him a sweet smile. The blonde bowed awkwardly at the waist and apologized. “My apologies Lady Carissimi. I meant no disrespect, truly.” His eyes were shut tightly as he waited for a response. He could feel a presence above him as he continued to bow then a feather light touch on his chin. Soft hands lifted his head to resume a standing position. 

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Carrisimi said softly as she looked Lukrut in the eye. They were barely five inches apart as she spoke, close enough that he could catch the faint scent of her perfume. “I’m just happy Momo has such good friends in you.”

Lukrut could only stammer as his blush darkened and spread to his ears. His heart was pounding in his ears as the fingers left his chin and Carrisimi stepped back to look at the group on a whole. 

Moving suavely, Carisimmi accessed her inventory without the adventurer’s noticing and retrieved four coins. “I’d like you to have these.” She said while handing one to each of the Swords. “As a token of my favor and thanks.” The coins were platinum with a Devil’s Head orchid on one side and her crest on the other. Sounds of awe and thanks rolled through the group as they accepted the coins. 

Nfirea looked on with a curious smile as he watched on. He noticed how close the dark knight stood to the lady in white as she conversed with the others. It was odd to see Momon stay so close to someone other than Nabe. Even then, this was a distance he himself closed instead of the hovering Nabe always did. A small bit of jealousy touched his spirit when he watched Enri laugh at something Carrisimi said and move a little closer to her. Momon was such a withdrawn character but he was able to get the affections of the one he cared for. 

Must be nice to be able to confess your feelings so easily. 

“Lady Carissimi, will you be staying for much longer?” Nfirea asked. “I’d love to hear more about how you saved the village.” 

_ And ask about the red potion.  _

Carisimmi’s head turned back to look at him and for a split second, Nifrea could have sworn that her gaze was piercing through his soul. He blinked and met the softened gaze of her green eyes. 

  
  


“I’m afraid not. There is still much to do back home.” She said while looking around. “Aura! Mare! Yuri!” She called out. Nfirea startled when the cart gave a soft jolt before a rad and white blur flipped over his head. A young dark elf landed next to Carisimmi while another jogged around the group to join them. “Aura you need to calm down.” She whined while clutching her staff nervously. “Mare is correct.” A soft voice approached. A maid appeared from what seemed to be midair. “That is not proper behavior to display before our lady.” Aura just rubbed her head nervously whilst averting her gaze. 

“It’s fine, Yuri.” Carisimmi said while petting the children’s hair. “They’re still young.” Turning back to Enri, she bowed her head to the young chief and the others followed suit. “We thank you for your hospitality.” Summoning a  _ Gate _ , she prepared to leave.

“Thank you for the advice!” Enri called out as she walked through the portal, the others calling out farewells as well. Lukrut waved at the retreating figure in white with a blush until the portal completely disappeared. 

“I think I’m in love…”

Carisimmi smiled as she departed and found herself in Ainz’s office. She was shocked to see Demiurge waiting there though. “Demiurge?” She said confused. “I thought you were at the farm?” She said while waving her escorts away. “I was but I thought I’d come and invite you to lunch at the farm and you could inspect the productions afterward.” He purred while holding out an arm for her to take.

Demiurge had already been thinkin about ways to ask his young mistress out on a  _ “date”  _ but after his conversation with Sebas earlier, he thought this was the perfect opportunity. He would present her with one of her favorite meals and take her on a tour of the farm. Her demonic side would feel so at ease in a conducive environment and allow her to relax. It was perfect.

Carisimmi blinked at the invitation but smiled anyway. She’d never been on a farm before and some nature seemed like a good idea. “I would love to.” She responded while accepting the offered arm. She completely missed Sephiroth hiding behind a pillar watching them with an empty expression. 

Sephiroth watched as Demiurge led his creator away for their “date”. The elder demon was smooth, he’d give him that. But he took things much too literally at times. While he did allow him to paint the idea of a date to be something of higher grandeur than it really was, Sephiroth couldn’t help but find it somewhat endearing. This was how you went about earning someone’s love. You get to know them. You woo them. 

“Um, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to see Aura standing there nervously. She was avoiding eye contact, something she never did from what little interactions he had with her. A slight flush covered her cheeks and she was fiddling with her gloves. Sephiroth raised a single brow in fond exasperation as he put the clues together. He could tell it wasn’t anything serious, just a young girl confusing love with curiosity. Just another part of growing up. Sephiroth turned to face her fully and nodded his head in a go ahead. 

“Is it ok if I hang out with you for a little while?”

For a brief moment, he is reminded of when he and Karma first emerged. The raw innocence of someone seeing you for the first time. While he had no intention of encouraging this little crush, he had no reason to crush her heart. She would grow out of it. But he could at least give her a friend. 

Sephiroth offered her a small smile and held out his hand a gesture that meant follow. Aura beamed up at him and he knew he did the nice thing. Aura chattered endlessly as he led them through the halls of the ninth floor. Her boundless energy seemed somewhat tamed as she tried to follow the advice she got earlier that day. But she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered as she walked beside the incubus. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she followed alongside him. He was so much taller than her, the high heels of his boots adding to his height and strides as he walked. Despite how hard it should have been to walk, his steps were even and unbroken as the gentle taps of his heels set a soothing rhythm. His hair glowed under the lights like the soft clouds of sunset while his bangs hung between neon eyes. Aura blushed at her thought and ducked her head when Sephiroth glanced at her.

Sephiroth stopped at the bottom of some stairs and Aura finally noticed they were in the throne room. “What are we doing here?” She questioned her companion before following him up the steps towards the throne. Her confusion grew when she saw him walk behind it. Going around the throne herself, she noticed a giant sloping hole in the ground behind it. “What is this?” She asked as she inspected the entrance. She couldn't even see the bottom of it. Sephiroth said nothing and just jumped in. Aura could do nothing but follow. Her cheers of excitement echoed through the tunnels as they descended, She slid down the slope at growing speeds while Sephiroth skated down the smooth passage.

Sephiroth made it to the bottom first and landed on his feet with ease. Aura came barreling after him and managed to stick the landing as well, though not as gracefully. Aura looked around at the massive cavern they landed in with awe. “Where are we…?” She breathed, her voice echoing off the walls. Sephiroth obviously said nothing as he started to walk away, Aura tripping over herself to follow. Her eyes widened in excitement as they passed by multiple piles of bones. Something white caught her peripherals and she nearly screamed when she turned to it fully.

Snowflake laid silently and perfectly still. Too still. Stepping closer with an air of caution, Aura held her hand out in front of one of his nostrils. Feeling no breath, she knocked on the scales of his snout. A dull tapping sound came from it and the realisation came to her. This was a shed skin. The skin easily towered over her and stretched out further than she could see in the poorly lit cavern. A quiet hissing came from behind her and she whirled around to see Sephiroth stroking the snout of the real Snowflake. A shiver of excitement went down her spine at the sight of the massive snake. She’d laid out many treats to hopefully lure him down to the sixth floor to play with her but he never took the bait. But here she was now. In his den.

This was so  _ cool. _

Sephiroth stroked the smooth scales with a fond expression. With Snowflake, things were simple. Neither could speak but there was an understanding between them.It wasnt alot but it was enough. Summoning two jars from his inventory, Sephiroth held one two a gleaming fang the size of his arm and gently massaged the venom gland behind it. Filling the jar, he repeated the process with the other fang. Aura was amazed by the level of trust between the two.

And she felt herself fall a little further in “love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kufufufufufufu  
> I firmly believe in what I like to call the Rebecca Sugar Method.  
> Characters are like geodes. If you want to see what they're made of, you have to break them.  
> Cant help it. Im a sadist and masochist when writing. Their pain fuales me even if it huts me a little bit. I live for it


	16. I get overwhelmed so easily My anxiety keeps me silent When I try to speak What's come over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back.

_ [Sephiroth Art](https://twitter.com/destenydez101/status/1364393875851382787?s=21) _

* * *

* * *

_  
“If there is to be no peace, then there is no need for mercy.”  _

_ Piercing red eyes stared down at the man groveling before their throne. Seated high above all others was the Queen Mother, Allucard II. Her fangs glinted in the pale light of the moon as she passed her judgment on the mortal who dared betray her love. A hand curled against her jaw, her index finger tapping her cheek as she took on a contemplative look.  _

_ “It seems that I’d forgotten.” She said quietly as she continued to stare down her former lover. Her voice, barely a whisper, still echoed through the chamber. “Forgotten what it’s like to be hated.” A slow smile curled across her lips, so full of malice that a chill ran down the man’s spine as shadows flickered across the walls. “Thank you for reminding me, darling.” _

_ “Aaaaand cut!” _

_ A loud clap could be heard as Sara released the stiff posture she'd been holding for the last twenty or so minutes. Several stagehands rushed forward to help her out of the rig she was hooked into. Her back cracked and popped in several places as she stretched and was handed a heavy coat. “I’m so glad we finished that last scene.” She huffed as she dragged the white wig off her head and handed it to an eager assistant. “I just wanna go home and sleep in my own bed.”  _

_ She walked briskly to her trailer, thoughts of going home filling her with joy. The temperature dropped everyday the closer they got to Christmas, the cold only adding to everyone's desire to hurry through filming. They’d been filming the live action adaptation to “Don’t Wait for the Sun'' for the past three months and had finally wrapped up season one. Post productions would take another month then another three months of build up till the series dropped in May.  _

_ The whole process was grueling and Sara was more than grateful to be done with her part. Since the announcement of the show a year ago, her career just skyrocketed as the production team did an early release of part of the soundtrack. An honest juggling act was her lifestyle, between her last tour, interviews and filming in England Scotland, she hadn’t seen her family in a year. Unless you counted her hanging out with Rin in Yggdrasil with her mobile rig. The rig had been a gift from one of her fathers business partner’s sons.  _

_ One of the many gifts she’d received from prospective boyfriends, she politely turned him down. But the gift was too good to return, a prototype and only of its kind.  _

_ A blast of warm air hit Sara’s face and brought her back to the present. The trailer was heated and welcomed her in from the cold. The young actress sighed in relief, shucking her heavy coat to the side. Turning to head to the kitchen area, she gave a small squeak and threw the nearest object (a prop dagger), at a person sitting on the couch. The dagger impaled the cushion inches from a head of black hair.  _

_ “I know Allucard hates Damian, but I’m pretty sure we’re off camera.” _

_ Sara let out an embarrassed squeak as her co-star gingerly plucked the dagger from the cushion. “I’m so sorry, Nara.” The girl fretted as she took the weapon back from him. “You scared me and all those knife throwing lessons just kicked in and- ” Her rambling was cut off by a soft laugh. “It’s fine Sara. I honestly shouldn’t have been lurking in here like a creep.” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he continued. “Though I think this should serve as a reminder to not sneak up on you. The producers really knew what they were doing when they made you take those knife throwing classes, huh?” _

_ The two shared a laugh as they remembered all the other times her character threw a knife at his.  _

_ “Why are you in my trailer anyway?” Sara asked as she looked over Nara. He was seven years her senior, twentysix years to her nineteen. Even with the age gap, the two of them played lovers on screen, she the reawakened queen of the vampires, he the human who broke into their castle and stole her heart.  _

_ Nara was handsome, anyone could see that. He was tall, 5’11 with silky black hair that added another inch to his height. His skin was flawless and long lashes kissed his cheeks whenever he blinked. He was the center of many teenage girls' fantasies.  _

_ And he was very much single.  _

_ “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me on a date before we fly back home tomorrow?” _

_ But it looked like that wasn’t going to last much longer. _

* * *

Carisimmi was more than content in this moment. In fact, one could say she was at peace as she dined with Demiurge. The demon had a beautiful lunch spread out upon their arrival at an equally lovely cabin. They sat outside in an outdoor cafe type setting, the platinum and glass furniture seeming so foreign yet right underneath the shade of a large willow tree. The food itself was to die for and reminded her of her days in America when she first started out acting, the smoky taste of the brisket warming her insides. 

“This is amazing, Demiurge.” She said as she gazed out on the fields of flowers and fruits before her. Her words were soft as she spoke, feeling relaxed in a way that came only with being out in nature. Such a feeling was almost foreign to her, her own world having very little natural beauty left in it. Such a sight was reserved almost exclusively to privately owned greenhouses or CGI renditions for the screen. Her father had owned several greenhouses but they paled in comparison to the real thing. 

A feeling of melancholy came forth the longer Carisimmi stared out into the distance, memories of her mother coming to the surface. Her mother was odd, not in the bad parent or eccentric way. But odd in the way that she loved freely and gave easily. It was an incredibly rare trait in their social circles. She’d often allow children field trips into the greenhouses or donated the excess fruit they harvested to the orphanages. She’d even had a greenhouse dedicated solely to poisonous plants built when she found out they were going extinct due to people purposely killing them off to make way for plants that were actually edible. 

Carisimmi had been young when that had happened and watched in fascination the strict process one went through to be allowed to even go inside the greenhouse. The media had descended like vultures when they heard about this apparent “waste of precious resources and space” to care for plants that benefited no one. Her father had barely held back his laughter when his wife spoke to a reporter. 

_ “Personally, I think people are much more toxic than these plants.” _

Demiurge watched as his lady gained a faraway look before a soft smile crossed her lips. The demon inwardly preened at the idea of the angel enjoying the fruits of his labor. Sephiroth had been very helpful in his research of proper courtship between Supreme Beings. While it had been confusing at first, he was quick to find a way to blend the two forms of courtship. He’d crafted the furniture himself, every delicate curve and arch of the platinum carefully formed and shaped with tiny roses dotted across the metal with rose gold. Sephiroth had been so kind as to share with him Lady Carisimmi’s favorite flower was indeed the rare blooms. 

He’d also told him of Lady Carisimmi’s fondness for nature which made sense to the elder demon. Hell was a rather inhospitable place for the frail plants of the earth and the swamps where the Great Tomb of Nazarick was once located lacked the softer beauty of nature. So Demiurge had taken an entire day to clear out any  _ sheep _ that had migrated into his chosen field and worked them to the bone to plant the rows of flowers. Each bloom has been carefully selected and inspected by Demiurge, their locations meticulously plotted as they were arranged to form an image. Carrisimi had yet to notice the field forming her crest when viewed from above: an upside down Celtic cross surrounded by a broken halo. 

His second courtship gift, one he hoped would garner her favor. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was jealous of Sebas. Maybe even threatened by how close he was to the angel. The two of them were performing different dances with the same partner and the butler seemed to be leading her further away from their shared spotlight. 

But now was his chance to get closer to his intended. Sebas had come to him with his concerns about how to help their lady. Supreme Beings were far more complicated than he’d originally thought, with their ability to transfer their souls between bodies at will. His lady must feel so trapped in her shell, so unused to the full scale of her instincts without her true form available to dampen the connection. It was obvious that she’d settled into her angelic form easily due to her constant use and familiarity with it. But now she was lost in how to handle her demonic half. 

Lady Carisimmi would never admit she needed help outside of a moment of weakness and trust so he would have to make the first move. Demiurge broke the silence and turned to face his mistress fully. “Lady Carissimi, I trust you enjoyed your meal.” His heart skipped a beat when those green eyes turned on him, a soft expression gracing her features.

“I did.” Carisimmi said with a wistful expression and wry laugh. “I haven’t been able to enjoy a full meal in peace like this since we’ve come to the new world. I'm really glad you invited me out.” And she truly was. This was the most peaceful moment she’s had in this insanity that is her new life. A soft smile crossed her lips as she took a deep breath and just enjoyed the moment. “But as much as I would like to sit back and relax, we still have a task to accomplish, dont we Demiurge.”

Demiurge felt an unknown emotion bubble in his chest as he stood from his seat and held a hand out to the Supreme Being with a flourish. “Of, mlady.” He replied as Carrisimi accepted the hand and allowed the demon to help her up. “I believe the term is “ _ To kill two birds with one stone” _ , correct?” Carrisimi nodded as she tucked her arm into Demiurge. “Then I’d be most honored to show you the farm.” He continued as he led the angel down the hill and towards what looked to be several cabins and smaller fields in the near distance.

“And I’m most pleased to hear that.” Carrisimi said while rolling her neck, her wings giving a small flex beneath the cape of her dress. “Though I’m a little excited. I’ve never been on a farm before.” Her tone was somewhat giddy. Were there horses? Cute, fluffy little sheep? She really hoped to see a cute piglet like the one from that children’s book her mother read to her all those years ago. “What kind of animals are you raising? I’ve read from your reports that they’ve been rather easy to maintain without any strain on Nazarick’s resources.”

Demiurge seemed to puff up with pride at the curiosity and praise in Carrisimi’s voice. “I call them Albelion sheep. They breed easily enough and the hides have proven to be useful in creating parchment. Though I am ashamed to report that we have only been able to produce low level scrolls from the parchment.” Demiurge gave a small shake of disappointment. “They require little food and the use of healing spells allow us an endless supply of hides.” Carrisimi was distracted by Demiurge’s words as they neared the farm. “I actually hope that m’lady could be of help in one issue I am having though.”

The two of them were rounding the corner of a cabinwhen Demiurge made that statement. Carrisimi’s eyes widened as she finally saw the farm.

“It may be able to help us in understanding your own issues with your dual natures.”

For as far as the eye could see, humans, in various stages of deterioration and health, toiled away in the fields. Her stomach gave a small lurch as she barely held back the urge to purge herself as her nose began to pick up the subtle scents she’d missed. The stench of blood emanated from the wooden structure to their right, her mind putting the pieces together the longer she stood there. Tears began to blur her vision while her mouth started to water. 

Demiurge carefully watched Carrisimi’s reaction as she took in the farm. Those tiny little details like the way her eyes grew shiny even as her pupils dilated. The way her cape fluttered as her feathers puffed up while her lips parted to taste the air. Even the way her chest moved with her breaths had changed, breasts pushed out for seconds longer as she took long, deep breaths. All these stimulants should have given her a deep sense of satisfaction but instead he could see the strain she was putting on herself. 

“Lady Carissimi?” He started, the angel still heavily focused on the scene before her. “M’lady I must ask that you listen to what I have to say.” His words fell on deaf ears as the angel reamind frozen. His brows furrowed with worry as he walked to stand in front of Carisimmi and block her view of the farm. His expression became tighter as he realized her left eye was fully pink, the normally neon colors almost sickly in the dull hues. “Lady Carissimi.” He said again more firmly. Carrisimi blinked slowly but her attention was back into the present focused on the man who easily dwarfed her. A voice in the back of her mind tittered about how easily he could pin her against the wall and ravage her. 

“M’lady, you are an anomaly.” Demiurge stated, his tone blunt and almost clinical. Carrisimi yanked back from the inner voice, a blushburning her cheeks as it continued it’s sinful whispers. “Hybrids are a rarity in themselves and almost never survive. The union of an angel and a demon was unheard of until you came to be. So there is no true way to be sure but I believe the problem you’re having...is yourself.”

Carrisimi could only stare at the demon in confusion as he continued his lecture, mind struggling to focus on a single thing as two separate voices screamed within. Demiurge could see the confusion painted so clearly on her face and decided to get straight to the point. 

“Lady Carissimi, you spend all your time in your angelic form. Those instincts lie on the Pure Good side of the Karma scale while you yourself are not. You show favor to this side and it is slowly eating away at your other half.” His tone was firm as he spoke, hoping that his mistress would understand the severity of the situation. “Angels are meant to kill demons and vice versa. You are the epitome of unholy unions and this union is being crushed by your bias between forms. Your demonic instincts demand survival and are growing stronger under the stress of suppression. The longer you ignore them, the more they will lash out during moments of weakness until they either take over or destroy you from the inside out.”

The voices seemed to quiet as the reality hit her. She could  _ die _ ? She had gone through too much for it to end like this. 

“M’lady, you constantly give but it is not in our nature, demon’s nature, to do so.” His tone softens at the fear in her eyes. So powerful but so weak all at the same time. “You offer everything but take nothing for yourself. Your other half understands and craves to give into its selfish desires. There is nothing wrong with allowing yourself to be selfish. You are a demon and a Supreme Being.” Demiurge closed the barely there space between them and held Carrisimi’s hands between his own. “There is no guilt in letting your whole beauty grace this world.”

So close, Carrisimi could pick out Demiurge’s natural scent beneath the cloying smell of blood. It was like burning forest on a stormy day, contradicting yet somehow pleasant. It called out to the little voice she tried so desperately to pretend wasn’t there. It felt like it could be so easy to let go but her hands had a knuckle white grips of those mental reins. Letting go and just letting herself be relaxed was something to foreign to her. She’d given her all until it was all taken and lived with the scraps that is her identity for so long it was just so natural to keep everything that could possibly hurt locked away. 

“If Momonga is Death, then I should be Life…” Carisimmi whispered as her wings shuddered, the tension in her body drawing tighter as she struggled. Faint crackling could be heard from beneath her dress, like embers catching dry brush while smoke started to come off her skin. She was fracturing at the seams. “How can I be Life if I let myself become  _ that  _ again?”

“M’lady, I can’t even begin to fathom the thought process of a Supreme Being but I can say this: Life doesn’t give. One must work for Life and what they want.” Deciding to be bold, Demiurge pulled the nephilim in close and hugged her. The action shocked the both of them, Carisimmi’s face pressed firmly into the warm fabric of his suit. “Everything has its place and it’s up to Life to keep moving. It has no need to please others for they should be grateful to have it in the first place. You can’t carry the weight of sheep in this world. You will only tear yourself apart. Like cows and pigs provide humans with food and leather, these humans are a necessity of Nazarick. That is their place in Life. You need not to worry what others think, only of what you will be.” Demiurge gently pulled a pin from Carisimmi’s hair and allowed the silken locks to spill through his fingers as he cradled her head close to him. “So be yourself.”

Carrisimi’s cheeks felt cold as crystalline tears slowly made glistening tracks down the right side of her face. The voice was oddly quiet as a teary smile slowly worked its way onto her lips. The crackles grew louder as flames started to lick their way from under her skirt, the fabric quickly being eaten up by black fire. The flames moved faster across her body as charred feathers drifted to the ground. Carrisimi wrapped her arms around Demiurge, the demon feeling claws dig into his back as the flames finally engulfed them in a pillar of searing black.

* * *

Shalltear hummed quietly as she made her way to the spa for some much needed pampering. She’d been patrolling day in and day out the first three floors since her creation and not once had she ever taken the time to just have a lazy day. Now don’t be confused here, she loved her job. Especially when she received praise from the Supreme Beings. Shalltear just needed this little time to herself. It was important to look her best if she’s to become head wife. 

Shalltear slowed her steps when she saw the doors to throne hall creak open. Was Lord Ainz back? A joyous smile crossed her features as she began to skip over to the door only to pause in disgust. Sephiroth emerged and Shalltear found him attractive, you’d have to be blind not to. But her disgust wasn’t direct at him but at his companion. 

“I’m so happy that Snowflake let me take this!” The young elf cheered as she dragged the massive skin behind her. “Can you imagine the armor you can make with this! Lady Carrismi created him to be the perfect hunter and gave him so many buffs that he could probably tank a hit from Albedo without a scratch.” The white scales reflected the light of the torches easily, making it seem almost ghostly when she lifted the head higher for inspection, the empty sockets far more eerie than the black pits the snake had for eyes. 

Sephiroth only nodded before giving a polite bow to the girl. With a turn of the heel, he began his trek back towards his gardens. Aura smiled dopily at his retreating figure before turning in the opposite direction and saw Shalltear. 

“Oh hey!” She greeted with her usual grin while approaching the vampire. “I was hoping to talk to you later.” Aura shifted the skin into a better position across her arms and body. She’d thought of putting it in her inventory but was too excited. She wanted to show off her gift to all who passed. 

Shalltear eyed the shed skin with distaste as she responded. “And why would you want to talk to me?” Honestly, the two were always bickering so why did the little elf want her presence? Aura smiled again. “I had wanted some advice but I think I’ve got it!” 

“Advice?” Shalltear questioned with a raised brow. “On what?” 

“Well…” Aura trailed off with a faint blush as she looked back towards where Sephiroth disappeared to. Though she may be slow to the draw at times, the dots quickly connected in Shalltear mind as she looked at Aura. “Oh? You like Sephiroth?” The vampire laughed covering her mouth with her fingers. “I didn’t expect that in a million years!”

The blush darkened and spread to her ears as Aura glowered at Shalltear. “Shh! I don’t want the whole of Nazarick knowing!” She hissed. Shalltear blinked at her fellow guardian as a mocking smile curled across her lips. “You wanted my advice on how to make him like you, didn’t you?” She cooed. “That’s so cute. I didn’t know you could even have a crush.”

Aura’s cheeks burned hotter the longer Shalltear spoke. “And on Sephiroth of all people. Isn’t he a little out of your league.” Aura grit her teeth and practically snarled at the vampire as she lashed out. “It’s not funny!” Those heterochromic eyes glistened with embarrassment and hurt. “You don’t think I know that! I don’t even know why I thought you could help!”

Shalltear watched stunned as Aura stomped around her, the skin dragging behind her like a snow train. She had been only joking but it seemed that Aura truly liked Sephiroth. It was hard to imagine the two together when the elf got older but if that was what made her happy. An uncharacteristically soft expression crossed her features. 

It would seem that her little bratty friend was finally growing up. 

“Hold on, Aura.” Shalltear called out to the retreating blonde as she hurried after her. Aura stopped in her tracks and threw a suspicious look over her shoulder. The vampire barely held back another chuckle at the expression. “If you really like him, then I’ll help you.” Shalltear conceded. “Lord Peroroncino gifted me with a vast wealth of knowledge in romance. I’m sure we can find a good way for you to woo Sephiroth.”

Aura beamed at her as the two made their way to the sixth floor. With opposite paths, it was unlikely either parties would run into each for the rest of the day. 

Sephiroth had seen Shalltear, hence his quick departure. He had no intentions of being anywhere near the vampire without a proper buffer. Her creator may have been good friends with his own but even his level of tolerance couldn’t handle the much insanity. A mental shudder passed through the incubus as he remembered the first time he met Peroroncino. The bird man had taken one look at him and immediately gave him a maid uniform, one that still sat unused in his inventory. He only excuses the action because the Supreme Being had been under the impression that he was a female. 

_ “Dammit Cari! You’re almost as bad as sis!” _

Even if the costume was left unworn, he did appreciate the gesture to an extent. Still, his amusement started and ended with the bird. And so he made his way to his garden, completely missing the conversation held between the girls. As always he gave polite nods and kind but empty smiles to any maids he passed. A few waved while others blushed and ducked their heads. 

It was a norm, the adoration. He thought little of it as he finally reached the always welcomed sight of cherry oak doors. The doors opened in response to his arrival without a single pause in his step. He quickly went to one of his work tables and set about his task. Summoning one of the jars of venom he just milked, he took careful note of its volume before opening it. 

His measurements were precise as the incubus set about mixing poisons and their antidotes, multiple jars and vials slowly filling up the space. Dozens of plants slowly joined the compost pile as he harvested what he needed. Finally done, Sephiroth eyed each jar critically and selected one of each of his concoctions. An empty basket was summoned from his inventory, the jars filling in alongside a multitude of needles and instructions for administration. After a moment of hesitation, he added a crown of purple hyacinths. 

Sephiroth looked at the basket with a small smile. Picking it up, he walks through the garden and back out the doors. He easily spots a maid, her blonde hair a feature he easily recognized as one of Karma’s preferred maids. Her back was to him so he purposely changed his steps, the halls suddenly filled with the rhythmic taps of his heels. 

The maid immediately turned and greeted him with a bow. “Lord Sephiroth.” She said with reverence as he approached. Standing back up, she was handed the basket and watched Sephiroth carefully for her instructions. Taking in the baskets white color and the barely there smile on Sephiroth’s face, she immediately understood. “Of course Lord Sephiroth.” She said with another bow. “I’ll take this to Lady Karma immediately.”

Sephiroth nodded in response and watched the maid hurry away to complete her task. Hopefully Karma accepted his apology. A small smile graces his face before it’s wiped away. He still had a lot to do today and had to time to dally any further. Spinning on his heel to walk away, he ignored the slight stumble of his turn. 

  
  
  



End file.
